The Storm Goes On
by Carii Storm
Summary: Everyone must unite to take the stand against the Yuuzhan Vong...after Dark Journey...Jaina/Jag...contains *spoilers*... my first fic,just R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. But I sure wish I did. But I do own Nika Sulole, and some others that you'll see.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later stuff…  
  
Description: Everyone must take a stand against the Yuuzhan Vong to defend Hapes…after Dark Journey…Jaina/Jag. Just R&R please, it's my first fan fic! :D  
  
The Storm Goes On:  
  
Chapter 1: Waiting At Hapes  
  
Jaina Solo sat in her x-wing, waiting. She saw the Yuuzhan Vong frigate out there, and now the question was, when would they see the Squadron? As if in answer to her unasked question, her comm unit crackled to life.  
  
"Rogues, I see a Vong rock deploying skips bearing eight-seven mark three- two-two. S- foils to attack position and even out your deflector shields. Form up on me in formation Delta then break and engage by pairs." Gavin Darklighter commanded.  
  
Toggling her s-foil switch, she checked her sensor relays. Rogue 12  
  
slipped in to formation and her systems were go. The Hapan armada would begin with a run on the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, and the  
  
Rogues, Gavin's squadron, would follow their lead.  
  
" Lead, Seven here," Nika Sulole's Corellian voice filled her x-wing's  
  
speakers. "I have three more capital ships dropping out of hyperspace, give me a moment and I'll have them identified."  
  
" Thanks Seven. Rogues, switch over to your proton torps and on my  
  
mark fire. Three, two, one, MARK!" She saw twenty-four proton torpedoes race towards to dovin basals on the large cruiser. Then the twenty four missiles detonated prematurely, right on target.  
  
"Mark!" called Gavin again, and another set of torpedoes raced on.  
  
" Antilles to Rogue Leader: Break off your assault and get those skips off us. We cannot fail, the Hapes Cluster is counting on us." Wedge announced.  
  
" Copy, General. We're on it!" replied Gavin," Rogues, switch to encoded frequency." After a moment's pause, he called out, "All Rogues, check in."  
  
"Rogue 2, standing by!" came the response over the comm. She smiled to herself. She was glad to be back in her x-wing, after the past few weeks. She shook her head. So much had happened over just a few weeks: first, Anakin's death, and Jacen's capture, maybe death, Jaina wasn't sure, then the fall of Coruscant, her apprenticeship to Kyp, Tenel Ka made Queen Mother… it was almost over whelming, really.  
  
"Rogue 12, you ok? Check in, please!" said Colonel Darklighter, startling her out of her reverie.  
  
"Huh, wha- oh, sorry, Colonel. Rogue 12, ready and waiting! Let's kick some Vong butt!" Jaina exclaimed.  
  
She heard the Colonel's quiet chuckle over the comm, and reddened a few shades.  
  
'Back to the battle, Jaina.' She reminded herself. 'You can't afford to space here.' Tenel, Hapans, everyone was counting on the success of this mission, planned by Colonel Jagged Fel. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, she was ready for battle.  
  
"Skips in 10!" cried some Rogue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wedge watched the Rogues engage the coralskippers. He studies the ensuing battle with unease, knowing his friends and comrades were out there, battling for their galaxy. 'Well, I'll have that chance soon enough too, to fight.' Thought Wedge, 'I just hope Jag planned this right…'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jaina snapped her control stick forward, sending her x into a steep dive. The coralskipper behind her followed her move with ease.  
  
"I need back up, now!" she shouted.  
  
"Hang on, 12, I'm coming!" a voice cried. 'Who was that? I know it's not a Rogue…' she asked herself. The skip behind her spat fiery plasma onto her aft shield, before it exploded into a flaming cloud of debris. The pilot who had gotten him went straight through, and she recognized the voice, and the ship as that of Jag Fel's.  
  
'Just what I need~ another star on his already perfect record!' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Thanks, Colonel, I couldn't shake him." said Jaina.  
  
"I kinda realized that, Sticks." Jaina felt herself stiffen in her seat. No one but her sqaudmates called her Sticks. "You're welcome." Jag finished. "I see you are in need of a wingman. Would you like me to fly on your wing?" he offered.  
  
'And risk me owing you my life a trillion times over? I think not…' she thought, but, it was a tempting offer, so Jaina replied, "Colonel, I'd be honored to have you fly on my wing." She could sense Jag's mild surprise, and thrill.  
  
'Thrill? Surprise, I expected that, but thrilled, Colonel? I didn't expect that…' thought Jaina, a half smile twisting her face. Jaina pulled her snubfighter into a quick turn, and she dove back into the heart of the battle. Jag imitated her move perfectly, and followed her closely.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Wedge Antilles sat in his chair and smiled. So far, the Hapan General had done her homework. The rest of the Hapan fleet dropped out of hyperspace from the Transitory Mists. She did pretty good homework, he decided. No New Republic capital ship had been lost yet, and the Hapans lost only two. He grinned widely as the sensors officer called out, "Sir, the enemy is recalling fighters!" He observed this out the viewport. 'They must be jumping out of system. Not quite a victory, but it buys Hapes more time.' He thought.  
  
"Sir, enemy fleet has jumped out system!" cried the young officer again. The bridge erupted into whoops. Right now, Hapes was still free, and the Yuuzhan Vong got kicked hard, a cause for great celebration.  
  
"Good work, everyone. Don't get to excited, we can be sure that the Yuuzhan Vong will return with a larger fleet, rest assured." Wedge's voice boomed over the bridge. He hated to ruin their exhilaration. Actually, he was glad to finally see the good guys win. 'It's been too long since our last anything close to victory.' Wedge shook his head sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lead, Nine. Enemy's recalling fighters!"  
  
"Yes!" cried Jaina, leaning back in her seat, relieved.  
  
"Nine, Lead. Watch out, this might be some trick to get our guards down."  
  
"Copy Leader." Came the subdued response. And yet, Gavin was wrong. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet leapt to hyperspace. Whoops and cheers filled her x- wing's speakers, and Jaina had to congratulate Jag Fel. It was his mission planning, after all. She switched her unit over to a private frequency, and told Jag to do the same.  
  
"Well, Colonel, I suppose I should congratulate you. That was some amazing planning there." She said, grinning.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. You did some awesome flying out there." Jag responded.  
  
"You always do awesome flying, so I'm not gonna comment on your flying."  
  
"Thanks, I think." He said.  
  
Jaina laughed.  
  
  
  
Jag sat back in his pilot's couch, laughing too. It surprised him that Jaina Solo had asked to talk to him on a private communications channel; and she had continued to surprise him by congratulating him and complimenting him. And here she was, laughing and chatting with him. Usually all their conversations weren't nearly as pleasant. Jag shrugged. 'I don't want to ruin this conversation.' He thought.  
  
"Well, Colonel, I guess we'd better head in.' the voice of Jaina Solo crackled in his ear.  
  
"I guess so. You lead, I follow." He replied.  
  
The two of them headed towards Hapes, and landed at the militia's docking bay there. Jag leapt out of his clawcraft as soon as he shut off his ship, and was swarmed with screaming, excited Hapans, mechanics, pilots, and tons of people. A pilot in Spike Squadron approached him, and Jag exchanged a back-slapping hug with the blue-skinned Chiss, before darting over to Jaina's x-wing and scooping Jaina into his arms, grinning, and twirling her around, before setting her down. They laughed, and shouting, cheering, and went to find their squadrons.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina set her x-wing down, and popped the canopy on her fighter. Her droid, Sparky, tweetled a question.  
  
"No, Colonel Darklighter doesn't expect them to be back for another week, at least, so you don't need to have it in alert status. Want em to wave a mechanic over to get you out?" she asked. Then she looked around. She and Jag were among the last few pilots to return, and the hangar bay was swarming with all sorts of celebrating people. "On second thought, maybe you should wait here till after the celebration."  
  
Her droid beeped in agreement. Jaina tugged off her flight gloves, and tossed her helmet onto her seat, before hopping out of the cockpit. She perched on the edge of her x for a moment, taking in her surroundings, before sliding down on to the decking. Immediately Jag was there, and picked her up and twirled her around laughing at her surprised face, and Jaina grinned.  
  
'This is gonna be one heck of a celebration!' she thought, hearing the loud, fast music that was pulsing out of the speakers. Pilots and refugees and mechanics of all species had started a dance area off to one side of the bay, a spot relatively clear of ships. Jaina, grinned, and hugged some more companions, before tugging Jag in the direction of the dance floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Wedge couldn't help but feel left out when he heard that there was a huge party going on planet side. 'I mean, sure there's a party up here, but most of us are still on active duty! And I bet it's a celebration like when we destroyed the first and second Death Stars!' he sighed, remembering the days, way back when, 'Hang on! I'm not that old!' he shook his head ruefully and laughed. 'That's it, I'm going planet side!' and he took off to find a shuttle or something to commander down to Hapes. He wanted to find Jag, and talk to him, assuming he made it safe and sound.  
  
* * *  
  
Well? How is it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please, let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you like it! 


	2. The Celebration:Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own the SW galaxy, or the characters. Would be kinda nice if I did, though! ;D  
  
Chapter Two: The Celebration: Part One  
  
Jaina sensed Jag's apprehension as they neared the dance floor. "What's a matter? You know how to dance, right?"  
  
Jag's cheeks flushed deep red. "Uh, actually, I really don't. Chiss have never had such reason to celebrate, and usually aren't so enthusiastic."  
  
" The great Jagged Fel doesn't know how to dance? I can't believe it! Finally, I can beat you in something! Well, come on, now's as good a time as ever to learn how to dance!" she said, pulling him with her into the mass of dancing species. "Ok, now all you do is, just move to the beat. It' s not that hard, really!" She laughed at his attempts, and he laughed with her. Jaina moved closer to Jag, and took his arms, and was helping him along when the music slowed down, and a slow song began to play. She glanced into pale green eyes, and her laugh faded away. She looked away, and began to move away from the dance floor, but Jag put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.  
  
Jag smiled at her, and bowing formally, asked, "Lieutenant, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Colonel." She replied, heart racing faster than lightspeed. 'And it's not from the fast dancing!' she thought, kinda surprised. Jag drew her closer to him, and placed his hands at the small of her back. Jaina snaked her arms around his neck, and they swayed slowly to the music. Jaina sighed contentedly, and rested her head on his shoulder before she realized what she was doing. 'I've managed to surprise myself twice in less than a minute. New record.'  
  
* * *  
  
Jag was surprised as she laid her head on his shoulder, but kind of pleased, too. 'I could get used to this.' He thought. He held her close, and rocked softly to the music. Jag buried his face in her hair, she smelled faintly of a forest rain and flowers. He briefly wondered if anyone else had that scent. A laugh rumbled deep in his throat when it occurred to him that she smelled so clean and fresh when they had been in cramped cockpits for hours, battling an enemy.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Jaina, lifting her head off his shoulder, but not stepping back. Jag was secretly glad she didn't pull away, because he didn't think he would have let her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. And my mother's a wampa." This drew another chuckle from Jag, and Jaina could feel the rumble of his laugher. Her heart sped up again, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach.  
  
'Get a grip, Solo!' she thought. 'This is Jag!'  
  
"Is it just me, or is this a really long song?" she inquired of Jag.  
  
"What, am I that bad of a dancer?" he teased. They both laughed. As Jaina settled her head back on his shoulder, she hoped he wouldn't be able to feel her racing pulse. She felt him sigh, though, in contentment. Before she could find something to tease him about, the music kicked back up again, and they were dancing wildly, as if the last few minutes hadn't happened. Jaina studied the grinning face of the Colonel in front of her and staring into his intense green eyes and found that, for once, she was happy to be with him.  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge landed his craft in the only empty spot he could find in the docking bay. Most of the bay had been filled with celebrating folks. He laughed as he saw that a dance floor had even been set up in a separate corner. "Now, let's see. I'm a twenty-year-old pilot, who just planned a successful mission. Where do I go?" he had to laugh again as the answer was made painfully obvious: the dance floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Jag and Jaina danced together, laughing and shouting. Jaina noticed with slight satisfaction that they had been moving closer and closer together since they started. She wasn't sure, though, if it was because the floor was getting more and more crowded, or if it was some other reason. She was grinning like a maniac and was thrilled to the core. 'Hmm. I guess Jag's not so bad as he seems.' She observed. 'I mean, I certainly don't hate him anymore, and he's the only friendly face I've seen all evening. Actually, all the faces I've seen have been more than friendly, but he's the only one I know that I've seen here." She smiled to herself. The music was getting softer again, someone was playing a slow song. Jag looked at her. "Dance with me?" he asked softly. Jaina nodded her assent. Jag held her close to him as they swayed to the soft music.  
  
"So, can I safely assume we're friends now?" he questioned. He got a laugh in return, "Sure." He could feel her smile in his chest, and he smiled too.  
  
* * * *  
  
Wedge approached the dance floor, his eyes scanning the crowd for the tall, black haired nephew of his. He spotted him just as a slow song started, and he watched with great interest as he drew Jaina Solo to him to dance. He raised one eyebrow as Jaina proceeded to lay her head on his strong shoulder, and saw Jag smile happily.  
  
'Hmm. To interrupt, or not?' Wedge thought, or at least he thought he said it to himself. A man with a goatee and darker hair turned to him and said, "Aw, Wedge, you won't interrupt. You aren't that mean!"  
  
"Gavin Darklighter!" exclaimed Wedge, giving the man a back-slapping embrace. "How are you? It's great to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Wedge!" the younger man exclaimed. "I'm great, and you?"  
  
"Couldn't be better. By the way, we're supposed to report to the briefing room for a meeting, but we don't have to go right now. So, Gavin, how long has this think with Jaina and Jag been going on?" asked Wedge.  
  
"Thing? What thing?" he followed Wedge's gaze to where it rested on Jag and Jaina, holding on to each other tightly on the dance floor. "Last I remember, Jaina couldn't stand him." Gavin commented.  
  
"Huh. You don't say."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure that after the Squad's recovered from their hangovers, we bug and tease and force the answers out of her." said Gavin with an evil grin.  
  
"I like the way you think, my friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the song was ending, Jag glanced out around the dance floor and suddenly stiffened. Jaina frowned before saying, "Jag? What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh, my Uncle Wedge is here. And your Colonel."  
  
"Oh, Sithspit." Jaina muttered in return. "I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hmm. They do make a cute couple, don't they, Wedge?" asked Gavin.  
  
"I think so. We'll see about that, though." replied Wedge.  
  
"I think we've been spotted." murmured Gavin.  
  
"How do you plot that course?" inquired Wedge.  
  
"See the way Jag's stiffened up? Not quite at ease as much as he was before."  
  
"Mmm. You're right. Shall we go talk to him?" asked Wedge.  
  
"Naw, look, he's gonna coming to talk to us." Gavin grinned.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jag whispered into Jaina's ear, "I'm gonna go talk to them, ok? I'll be back."  
  
"All right. If you must." Jaina said heavily, winking and she watched him go regretfully. Jag grinned, and made his way towards his uncle and the leader of Rogue Squadron. He extended a hand, and Wedge pulled him into a strong embrace, and Jag listened to the men congratulate him on such a winning strategy. Jag inclined his head in silent thanks.  
  
"You want to get back to your girl friend rather than stand here listening to your old uncle prattle on about the battle, huh?" Jag's cheeks tinged red, and Gavin and Wedge laughed at his obvious discomfort.  
  
"Jag, your Uncle and I will be planning our next mission phase with the Hapan militia, so if you need us, contact us by comlink. Talk to you later!" and with that, the two men strode off towards briefing room. Jag turned to head out to the dance floor, some slow songs were playing and he wanted to dance with Jaina, and was more than surprised to see Jaina dancing very closely with another man. 'Not just any other man,' Jag noted with grim disappointment, 'But that Jedi, Zekk.'  
  
He turned and strode quickly off the dance floor before Jaina would notice him.  
  
* * *  
  
Well? What do you guys think? Thanks for the feedback so far! Let me know…more coming soon! :D 


	3. The Celebration: Part Two

* * *  
  
Jaina sighed. 'Hurry up Jag!' she thought. 'I don't want to dance with Zekk anymore than I would Kyp!'  
  
"Hey, I resent that last comment!" said Zekk.  
  
Jaina gasped, "Zekk, stay out of my mind!"  
  
"It's hard not to when you're shouting." Zekk said, green eyes sparkling mischievously. Jaina rolled her eyes, and Zekk drew her closer to him. As if he sensed Jaina's discomfort, he pulled her closer yet, laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag felt sick watching the two Jedi dance. 'Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about, Jaina?' he thought bitterly. He couldn't bear to watch it any longer, as Zekk pulled Jaina even closer and say something, laughing. 'Why won't this song hurry up and end?!' he thought. 'Well, I've got better things to do than stand here.' he thought bitterly. He turned and went to find his ship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, Zekk, the song's over! You can let go of me now!" said Jaina, irritated.  
  
"Do I have to?" asked Zekk, pouting. Jaina stared at him, disbelieving. She wriggled out of his arms, and went to go find Jag. "Where is he?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Where is who?" asked Nika, one of the Rogues.  
  
"Nika!" Jaina exclaimed, giving the Corellian girl a tight hug. "I, uh, well, I'm trying to find, um-"  
  
"Jaina, spit it out already!" Nika exclaimed.  
  
"Jag. I'm trying to find Jag."  
  
"Oh, really? Why?" Nika inquired slightly. Jaina reddened slightly. 'Why am I blushing?!' she thought. "Uh, no reason." She said, shrugging.  
  
"Uh-huh." Nika eyed her, disbelieving. "Well, I just saw him, he was headed that way." Jaina followed Nika's point to a darkened corner of the bay. 'Sith! He must have seen me dancing with Zekk!'  
  
"Thanks, Nika, I appreciate it. Catch you later." And with that, Jaina took off towards where their ships sat. The music grew softer and softer as she got farther away. 'Hmm, I didn't realize we parked this far away from everything and everyone.' Jaina strolled over to where she saw a pair of legs sticking out from underneath Jag's fighter.  
  
"Fel, what do you think you're doing under there?" she asked. He jumped, surprised, and Jaina could hear the thud as his head contacted with the ship. She could hear him mutter some curse. Jag crawled out from under there, rubbing his head.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" he grumbled.  
  
"No." she said innocently, batting her eyelashes. Jaina gasped, "Jag! You're hurt! Let me see!"  
  
He tried to protest, but he was bleeding just above an eyebrow from where he'd bashed his head. Jaina batted his hands away, but couldn't see much in the next to nonexistent light.  
  
"Sparky, light, please!" she called to her droid, still sitting in her x- wing. The droid chirped, and obediently flashed a tiny beam of light down to where the two stood.  
  
Jaina said, "Sit down. I can't see anything!" Jag dropped to the decking, obediently. Jaina pulled out a handkerchief, and swiped the blood away. She tromped over to her x-wing, and rummaged through the med kit to find a small bacta bandage. She pressed it to his forehead, and smiled, "There. All better." She wiped her hands on her flightsuit, and offered him a hand up.  
  
"Thanks." he said.  
  
"Welcome. Sorry 'bout that." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it." he waved her apology away. They stood there in an awkward silence, but then Jaina asked, "What are you doing out here, anyways? You got the Vong to back off, if not for a little while! You're supposed to be partying!" Jag didn't meet her gaze, but looked away, shrugging.  
  
"Oh." said Jaina accusingly, "You saw me and Zekk dancing. You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Jealous? Jealous of what?!" shot back Jag, his head snapping back to glare at her.  
  
"You don't want to see me dancing with anyone else, do you?" Jaina narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No! That's not it!" he shouted.  
  
"Then what is it?!" she shouted back.  
  
"None of your business!" he snapped.  
  
"Yeah, right." snorted Jaina. "Fel, seriously, what's the problem?"  
  
He didn't answer, just looked away.  
  
"Jag?" she asked, softer. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." he muttered hoarsely.  
  
Jaina sighed. "Why do we have to fight about everything?" she murmured. Jag turned his head, and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
'Oops. Did I really say that out loud?' she wondered. She could feel her cheeks burning.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing, actually," he said quietly.  
  
"You were?" whispered Jaina, surprise evident on her features.  
  
"I was." Jag added just as softly. He stepped closer to her, to stare down into her brandy brown eyes. Jaina felt a jolt from head to toe.  
  
"Oh." said Jaina, barely audible. His face drew nearer and nearer to hers. 'He's going to kiss me!' Jaina thought triumphantly. But, just before their lips touched, Jag's comlink went off. He stepped away, and fumbled with it. 'Sithspit!' thought Jaina.  
  
"Colonel Fel here." Jag spoke into his comlink. He listened intently for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I'll be there momentarily. Fel out." He snapped his comlink off, and replaced it the pocket he'd pulled it out of.  
  
"Jaina," he began, "They want me present for their planning session. They said, since my plan was so successful, that I need to plan the next one."  
  
"Oh, ok. Will you at least escort me to the festivities?" Jaina inquired.  
  
"Nothing could please me more." Jag bowed low to her, and offered her his arm. They headed over towards the dance floor again.  
  
"I'll find you after the meeting, ok?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ok." Jaina grinned at him, and he trotted across the bay to a hallway.  
  
"Sithspit!" she muttered to herself.  
  
"What's the matter, Jaya?" asked Zekk.  
  
"Don't call me Jaya!" she snarled.  
  
"Touchy, touchy. I meant no offense." Zekk shrugged, putting his hands in the air. Jaina glared at him.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked her.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Buzz off."  
  
"Come on, Jaina! Just this once?" he begged her.  
  
"Boy, you really are desperate, aren't you?" she said.  
  
"I am! Don't you feel bad for me? Won't you dance with me?"  
  
"Fine, just this once. But, then, leave me alone!"  
  
Zekk grinned as they made their way onto the dance floor. Jaina stayed distant from him during the whole song, and wouldn't talk to him, or even look at him.  
  
"It's that Chiss, isn't it?"  
  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"He's the reason why you won't let me back into your life. Ever."  
  
"What ever you say, Zekk." she said. She turned to look him in the face. He looked sad, and stung. Jaina rolled her eyes. But, she did fell kind of bad. He hadn't done anything wrong, tonight at least, to make her hate him.  
  
"Well," he whispered, "I still love you. Remember that." Jaina looked at him again. 'Are there tears in his eyes, or is it just the lighting?' she thought, as he walked away. 'Oh, brother…'  
  
* * *  
  
Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate everything! I hope you're enjoying it! 


	4. The Celebration: Part Three

Disclaimer: see the first chapter  
  
The Celebration: Part Three  
  
Jag sat there in the briefing room, idly drumming his fingers on the durasteel table top. 'Usually, I'd love to do this sort of stuff, but that Solo girl…Got to focus, Jag! The fate of these people depends on you! Gotta keep telling myself that over and over and over again…' he thought.  
  
"And so, that is the information we have. Colonel Fel, do you have any ideas?" the voice of the Hapan commander interrupted his train of thought, startling him out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I, er, yes. I have a plan. Do I need to present it, or can it be loaded into your datapads for later review?"  
  
The Queen Mother Tenel Ka glanced at him slyly. Her cool gray eyes locked with his pale green ones, and Jag felt she could see right through him. 'She is a Jedi, too.' he reminded himself. Her lips quirked upwards in the slightest hint of a smile, and she nodded sharply towards him. 'She knows why I want to leave.' Jag observed.  
  
"Colonel Fel, you don't need to present your tactics to us, we can study them off the datapads." Tenel Ka said calmly.  
  
"I have a simulator version prepared, too. If you want, I'll have it installed on the sims here at your base." offered Jag. After a moment and everyone received Jag's plans, Tenel Ka dismissed the room, but she asked Jag to stay.  
  
"Colonel Fel, I never got the chance to thank you. Because of your efforts, Hapes stands strong right now. I can only hope we remain this way in the future." Tenel said.  
  
"You are most welcome." Jag replied.  
  
Tenel Ka regarded him for a moment, then graced him with a rare smile. "I know you want to get back to Jaina," she commented," So I will not keep you any longer."  
  
Jag grinned, and gave her an extremely deep and formal bow. Tenel Ka nodded, and left the room. Jag followed suit, and went to go find Jaina.  
  
* * *  
  
'He's got to understand, I'm not the same Jaina that I was when we were attending the Academy!' thought Jaina, watching Zekk's retreating form. She walked over to where some of her squadron mates were sitting. She dropped down into a repulsorchair, and sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong, Jaina?" asked Cariista Dentar, Rogue Nine.  
  
"I know that sigh," said Nika, "It's one of her problems-with-her-love-life sighs. I know one when I hear one."  
  
Jaina laughed in spite of herself. "How did you know?" she asked Nika.  
  
"Experience." Cariista put in. "She's had plenty of those sighs before."  
  
Nika glared at her. "Shut your face, 'Riista."  
  
"Well, anyways, back to Jaina, who was just going to explain what's wrong in her love life." Said 'Riista.  
  
"Love life? What love life?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Aha! That's the problem!" cried 'Riista triumphantly.  
  
"Cariista! Be nice!" said Nika.  
  
"Yeah, Riista! Be nice! Ok, you guys really want to know?" Jaina asked. She almost burst out laughing at their eager expressions, nodding their heads enthusiastically. "Zekk wants to be a part of my life, like I wished he was at the Jedi Academy. And, I don't want him to be a part of it, you know?" Both women nodded.  
  
"I hate that!" proclaimed Nika. "Then they follow you everywhere, just like baby banthas!"  
  
"Exactly my point." Jaina sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" inquired a voice from behind. Jaina whirled in her seat to face the speaker.  
  
"Jag!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Told you I'd find you. Dance with me?" he asked. Jaina glanced back at her friends, who were both sitting there with gaping mouths.  
  
"If she won't dance with you, I will!" said Nika. Cariista clamped a hand firmly over her mouth, elbowing her hard in the side, and smiled sweetly at the couple. "Go on, Sticks, we won't miss you!" Nika glared at Riista, rubbing her side, as the two pilots walked over to the dance floor.  
  
"Wow. He's fine. I dunno what's her problem, saying she has no love life. If I had a fine guy like that asking me to dance, I'd have one heck of a love life!" exclaimed Nika.  
  
* * *  
  
After dancing for awhile, Jaina made a poor attempt to stifle a yawn, but Jag noticed. He grinned mischievously. "Am I boring you again, Lieutenant?" he inquired.  
  
"No, Colonel, you know that," Jaina replied, "C'mon, you've got to be exhausted, too! Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"Sleep? What is this 'sleep'?" asked Jag mock-seriously. Jaina shook her head, laughing. "You are sad." she stated.  
  
"If I'm sad, what does that make you?" he asked.  
  
"Tired!" Jaina exclaimed. Jag chuckled. "Shall I escort you to your quarters, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Now that would be nice." Jaina took his offered arm, and they made their way to the turbolifts across the bay. Jaina heard someone call out to her in the Force- Cariista. 'Go, Jaina!' she thought. 'Shut up, Riista!' Jaina thought back. She could almost hear her friend's laughter tinkling in the background. They stepped into the turbolift car, and Jaina said, "Pilot's barracks.", and the car began to move. She yawned again, and rested her head on Jag's shoulder.  
  
"What's the local time, anyways?" she asked him.  
  
"I really don't know," he confessed. "Late?"  
  
"Works for me." replied Jaina. They rode the rest of the way in silence, and walked down the halls quietly. Jaina fished out her datapad. "Number 2144b." she informed Jag.  
  
"Should be around here somewhere," he said, "Ah, right here." Jag pointed. They stood in front of the doorway for a moment.  
  
"So, I guess this is good night, Lieutenant?" Jag whispered.  
  
"I guess so, Colonel." Jaina stared into his green eyes, her heart skipping a beat. Jag reached over, and tipped her chin up. He leaned over and kissed her softly, gently, slowly. The world seemed to stop and disappear altogether for the few moments. He broke the kiss, and stroked her cheek lightly, and then turned and headed down the hall.  
  
"Jag, wait!" Jaina was surprised she could find her voice after that kiss. He turned around to face her, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
"C'mere." she said. He strode over to her, and Jaina reached up and took his face in her hands, and kissed him, hard. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he relaxed into the kiss, and wrapped her in his strong arms. Jaina deepened the kiss, and ran her fingers through his jet-black hair. They had to break for air, and then Jaina stepped away, smiling slightly.  
  
"Good night, Colonel." she whispered, and then she went into her quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
once again, any and all comments are appreciated!! Thanx for all the feedback so far!! 


	5. The Simulator Run

The Simulator Run  
  
Cariista Dentar and Nika Sulole met Jaina in the mess, just as they were finishing lunch. 'Or is it dinner?' thought Jaina with dismay. 'Did I really sleep that late?!'  
  
"Hurry up and eat, sleepyhead! I hope you slept well. At least, you should have." Nika said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Cariista rolled her eyes. "Nika, she was up late last night, and up extra early this morning tinkering with her x-wing. She needed the nap. She is getting old, you know." Riista grinned slyly.  
  
" Hey! I am not that old! I'm not even close to being old! What are you talking about!?" interrupted Jaina.  
  
"Well, anyways, Colonel Darklighter's given everyone the chance to rest up, and wants the whole squadron to run the sim tonight, before it gets too late!" Cariista said.  
  
"Sim? What sim?" asked a confused Jaina.  
  
"You know, the one your boyfriend and his squadron set up~ the next mission…?" Nika supplied.  
  
"What? Run that by me again? What boyfrie-oh." Jaina stopped in mid- sentence as it dawned on her. "He's NOT my boyfriend!"  
  
"Uh-huh. That's not what it looked like last night." Cariista said skeptically. Jaina looked horrified, thinking of what they had seen, but covered it with a glare directed at her two friends. They tried not to laugh at her, but couldn't help it. Both burst out laughing at Jaina's expression. 'Sith! They bluffed knowing anything, on a hunch, and I just told them what they expected to hear!' Jaina thought, furious.  
  
"Anger is of the Dark Side." 'Riista said in an uncanny Yoda impression.  
  
"We'll catch you later, ok, Sticks? Just don't be too late, Colonel doesn't like tardiness, you know." Said Nika.  
  
"If it'll hurry you up any, your boyfriend and his squad are going to run it with us, they're clawcraft sims can be linked through, so we'll have a perfect battle sim!" Cariista said, and then Jaina's two friends left the mess hall. Jaina hurried up and downed her nutribar and synth nerf milk, and left to find the sim room. 'What really happened last night between Jag and I? I need to talk to him about it…' she thought. 'Everything's moving so quickly!' She got there just in time to hear Colonel Gavin Darklighter assign people to flights and sims.  
  
"Jaina! Glad to see you've decided to join us!" Gavin said cheerily.  
  
Jaina nodded. "Good morning, er, afternoon to you too, Colonel."  
  
" Evening, Jaina, evening." He laughed at her stunned and disbelieving expression. "Anyways, people, we're switching it up a bit. Tharen, er, you'll take Three Flight as instead of Dentar. And Sulole, you're switching to Three Flight, and Dentar's coming to Two Flight. Other than that, just pick a sim, and then it's normal Rogue Squadron routines. Anybody else need their astromech to be paired with their sim? Solo, we've put yours in already, since it was in your x-wing. Anybody else? Any questions?" Gavin scanned the room. "Ok, then people, let's get a move on it!" Jaina glanced over to see Jag and his Chiss standing by their clawcraft sims, waiting patiently. She quickly ambled up her ladder, and dropped into the simulator.  
  
"Hey, Sparky!" she greeted her droid as she tugged on her flight gloves and helmet. Her droid chirped a greeting to her.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Jaina said. She flipped the comm switch, and Sparky started the pre-flight checks as usual. After a few moments, Jaina got the affirmative beep that all systems were go.  
  
"All Rogues, report in!"  
  
"Rogue Twelve, four lit and in the green. Let's blow some rock!" she called. She listened as the others called in, grinning like a predator eyeing its prey.  
  
"All right, Rogues, break into flights, and let's go. Listen for me or Colonel Fel for instructions." Gavin's voice crackled through the comm.  
  
"Uh, Lead? Twelve. Didn't Colonel Fel set up this sim, so he should be able to tell us how to beat it with out many problems?" Jaina questioned.  
  
"Good thinking, Twelve, but Spike Lead set it up so we'd be getting a random size fleet, with random tactics each time, so we might get a harder sim this time through than next time. Don't worry about it. Just blow some rock, ok?"  
  
"Copy, Rogue Lead." said Jaina.  
  
She nudged her x-wing forward. Both squadrons flew out of the Hapan hangar and headed out towards the Transitory Mists.  
  
"Lead, Twelve again. Is the battle in the Mists?" asked Jaina.  
  
"Twelve, I wouldn't know." came Darklighter's reply. Jaina double clicked her comm, a signal meaning understood. She gritted her teeth as they entered the Mists.  
  
"Engaging hostiles!" cried a Rogue.  
  
'Son of a Sith. In these Mists? I have no sensor readouts!' thought Jaina. As if reading her mind, a coralskipper dropped in behind her and started pounding her shields with plasma.  
  
"Help! I've got one on me!" panicked Jaina.  
  
"Hang on, Rogue Twelve, I'm coming!" cried someone-'Jag!'- Jaina realized with a start. She juked and jinked, but couldn't shake the experienced Yuuzhan Vong pilot.  
  
"Sithspit! I can't shake him! Shields to thirteen percent! I need that help, Spike Lead!" cried Jaina into the comm. 'Nevermind.' she thought bitterly as her sim went black. "Sparky, how long was in?" she asked her droid. The answer scrolled across her primary monitor: Two point five minutes.  
  
"Sithspawn! Not another sithspawned failure!" Jaina yelled, and then launched into a vicious, curse-filled speech of the select things Jaina had to say about this particular simulation. She pounded the controls, and then rested her head in her hands, sitting there, defeated.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag gritted his teeth as he sent his ship into a dizzying dive towards Jaina's distressed calls. 'Not going to make it!' he thought.  
  
"Sithspit! I can't shake him! Shilds to thirteen percent! I need that help, Spike Lead!" Jaina's panicky call snapped him back to reality. He started firing onto the lump of coral that after Jaina. "No, no, come on!" he shouted to himself. And, with that, Jaina's x-wing exploded into a bright fireball. He slammed his controls, and terminated his sim. 'Failed her. I failed her! She counted on me, and I failed her! Good thing this isn't real.' he thought glumly. He checked his chrono. Two point five minutes. Pathetic. He sighed. Jaina was the first one to go, and he was the second, everyone else still going strong. Jag got up and hauled himself out of the clawcraft. He walked over to Jaina's x-wing simulator, and rapped softly on the canopy. He peered in, surprised to see Jaina sitting in there, head in her hands, the picture of defeat. She glanced up at him, disinterested. She thumbed the canopy open, and he half smiled at her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
"Hey yourself, Fel." she snapped back. His eyebrows shot up. 'She must be really angry,' he noted, surprised.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Jaina snarled.  
  
"I'd like to apologize." he said calmly, and paused a moment for going on. He had her full attention now. "I'd like to apologize for not getting to you soon enough. Because of my errors, your practice run was terminated too soon." Jaina frowned slightly. "Let me tell you something, Fel, and you listen up. This isn't your failure. This is just another one of Jaina Solo's failures, and it's a good thing this was just a sim, or else it would have been the last failure on a long, long list." She said coldly. "Excuse me." And she shoved him out of her way, and began to walk from the room at a quick pace. Jag stood there, stunned for a moment, then jogged after her.  
  
"Jaina, wait," he called, but she didn't turn or slow down. He caught up to her side, and matched her pace. She turned her face away from him. He walked alongside of her, momentarily at a loss for words.  
  
"Go away, Fel." she muttered hoarsely.  
  
"Jaina, please, what's the matter?" he pleaded with her to tell him, but was met with cold, hard silence. Jaina stopped walking. Jag looked up, and saw with surprise that they were at her quarters. Jaina punched in a code, and said, "Come in, Fel." She still didn't look at him. He followed her inside, and dropped down onto the bunk, next to her.  
  
"Jaina, please, just tell me, what's wrong?" he took her hand in his.  
  
Finally, Jaina took a shaky breath, and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Jag, look, I'm just a failure, ok? I don't know why you even bother. I failed my twin brother, he's still a Vong captive, and they're trying to catch me so Jace and I can kill each other. I failed Anakin, he died because his big sister couldn't save him. I've failed my family over and over again, and just failed my squadron and myself in that simulator. They say it's a pretty good mirror on your skills, you know? Well, well, then, if that's a good mirror, then I may as well just shoot myself and save myself the misery of giving some Yuuzhan Vong the pleasure of killing me for some heathen religion."  
  
Jag stared at her, disbelieving what she just said. "Jaina," he said quietly, tipping her chin up to stare in her brandy brown eyes, "Don't say that. You aren't a failure to me." A few tears slipped out, and rolled down her cheeks. Jag reached out and swiped them away. He gathered her in his arms, and murmured comforting words to her, rocking her gently, and letting her sob into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, and kept telling her she wasn't a failure. After awhile, he realized she'd stopped crying, but he held her tightly, and whispered soothingly in her ear. Not too long after, he realized she'd fallen asleep, but he didn't dare move her for fear of waking her. Instead, he just sat there on the edge of her bunk, holding her.  
  
'Every day's a surprise.' He thought wryly. ' She's been through so much pain…' he noted sadly. 'I could get used to this, though…' Jag smiled. He sat there, smiling for a few heartbeats, then whispered, "I think I love you, Jaina.' He could have sworn she smiled slightly in her sleep. He leaned back against the wall, still holding her close, and closed his eyes, resting and thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
hey, guys, I really appreciate all the reviews so far!! Thank you very much! I'm glad to hear you guys are liking the story ~ I hope I'm doing an accurate job of portraying the characters!! :D 


	6. Beginnings?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Beginnings?:  
  
Jaina awoke with a start. She was startled to see find muscular arms encircling her, and holding her tightly. It all came crashing back, flooding her memories, her blowing Jag off, her crying she was a failure, Jag comforting her. "Some evening," she muttered. Jag stirred. He released her, embarrassed, seeing she was awake.  
  
"Oh, um, hi," he stuttered.  
  
"Hi," Jaina said, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"I, um, guess I'll be going now," he said uncertainly.  
  
"You don't have to, unless you want to," Jaina shrugged.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Had a weird dream, but otherwise, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, not really. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't I understand?" he demanded, hurt.  
  
"Don't be mad at me! It's a Jedi thing." She pleaded. "Really."  
  
Jag cocked an eyebrow at her. "I might be persuaded to forgive you, of course, for insulting me so deeply, if you-" he was cut off as Jaina leaned over and kissed him. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but that works." he said.  
  
Jaina grinned. "Anything to shut you up. But, what did you have in mind, Colonel?"  
  
"I forgot. Kiss me again, maybe I'll remember." he suggested. Jaina grinned, and kissed his cheek. He laughed.  
  
"Well, I better get going, I'll see you in the mess later on, ok?" he teased. Jaina rolled her eyes, and stretched lazily. Jag smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Really, though, was time is it?" he asked.  
  
Jaina sighed, and pulled out her chrono. "0500." She said.  
  
"Serious!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" she said sweetly. Jag replied, "I got to go. Want to grab breakfast with me?"  
  
"This early?" she said dubiously.  
  
"Course, what time do you get up?"  
  
"Umm, 0700 or so."  
  
"You really sleep late, you know that?" he told her.  
  
"Really? I always thought I was an early riser!" she grinned. "C'mon, let's go!" she tugged him to his feet.  
  
"You realize, it's not going to look good if people notice we're wearing the same stuff we wore yesterday, and it's wrinkled, and we're together?" Jag laughed.  
  
"They can imagine what their dirty little minds will, but nothing like that happened." Jaina said.  
  
Jag collected his thought, and just before he could say anything, Jaina spoke up.  
  
"Listen, Jag, I want to thank you for being there for me last night. I wasn't being the friendliest at the time, but you stuck with me, and I really appreciate it. Thanks." She smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome, Jaina. Anytime you need me, I'm right here for you." he told her.  
  
"Thanks, Jag. That means a lot."  
  
* * *  
  
please, keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far…. :D 


	7. Feelings Admitted?

Admitted?:  
  
After breakfast, Jag asked, "So, you want to go try that sim again?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Jaina said, smiling. They walked down the halls when Jaina's comlink beeped.  
  
"Lieutenant Solo here." She said, thumbing it on. "How did you get my comlink frequency?!" she demanded, before pausing. Jaina held the comlink up to her ear, listening intently. "Uh, ok, I'll be there in a little. Sith, chill out! Solo out!" she snapped her comlink off, irritated. She turned to face Jag, who had a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, I've got to go, 'an old friend' has to talk about 'important issues'." She explained.  
  
"Oh. So I guess our sim will be delayed?" Jag couldn't help but let the disappointment creep into his voice. "You want me to go with you?"  
  
"I was told to come alone…" Jaina said, "But thanks, Colonel." Jaina shot him a famous Solo lopsided grin. She walked down the hall.  
  
"I'll miss you." Jag whispered to her retreating figure. Jaina whirled, surprise evident on her features, and let a small smile play across her lips. "Miss you too, Colonel." she whispered back.  
  
'I didn't think I said it that loudly!' Jag thought, inwardly grimacing. He turned and tromped off towards a separate turbolift bank.  
  
"Hangar bay." he commanded the lift.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina borrowed a landspeeder and went to the refugee camp. She strolled amongst the tents till she found the tent she'd been told to come to. She rapped at the flap, calling , "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
"Come in." a husky voice commanded. Jaina stepped into the darkened tent.  
  
"Who…?" she asked uncertainly. A cloaked figure stepped towards her. "Oh, it's you, Zekk." She said as scornfully as she could. 'What does he want?' she thought.  
  
"I want to tell you don't get to attached to that Imperial Colonel. You don't even know him!" he said.  
  
"Oh, right, like I know you?" she asked bitterly. "I used to know you, but now I'm not so sure. I probably know 'that Imperial Colonel' better than I know you! He has a name, by the way. It's Jag."  
  
"You can get to know me!" Zekk pleaded.  
  
"I'd rather shoot myself." She said disdainfully.  
  
"Jaina, please! Just give me the second chance!"  
  
"No! I won't!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because I love Jag, not you!" Jaina gasped at what she said, clamping a hand of her mouth, and dashing from the tents, back to her speeder. She leapt in and took off.  
  
'Did I really just say that?' she wondered. 'Yea, I guess I did. But why? Why did I say that? Did I say that to get Zekk to back off, or , and I think this might be it, that I really do have feelings for him? That I really do love Jag?' she stopped at a quiet little cliff over looking the sea, several klicks from the hangar bay. She perched on the edge, and tried to unscramble the thoughts in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag sat underneath his clawcraft, tinkering with it, and thinking about him and Jaina. 'Do I love her? Does she love me?' he thought, but the comlink chime interrupted his thoughts. Sighing, he reached down and thumbed it on.  
  
"Jagged Fel here."  
  
"Colonel Fel! Sensors are indicating an enemy battle fleet nearing the Hapes Cluster! Sound the alarm, sir?"  
  
'Back for more already?' he thought, amused, 'Well, we're ready to give it to them.'  
  
"Colonel Fel?" the officer asked.  
  
"I'm here. Sound the alarm. Get crews ready, and the fleet positioned in the Mists. Copy?" he commanded.  
  
"Copy, Colonel Fel. Alarm sounded." Jag could hear the warning klaxons in the distance, and almost immediately pilots and mechanics started scrambling around.  
  
"Fel out." Jag wiped his hands on his jumpsuit, and darted to the ready room to get ready for the coming battle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina was startled out of her reverie when the automated alarm sounded on her comlink. She rose and picked it up, thumbing it on absently to hear the automated voice. "All pilots to battle stations. Incoming Yuuzhan Vong battle fleet. This is no drill. All pilots to battle stations. Incoming-" Jaina was already leaping towards her speeder, as she heard the recording.  
  
"Sithspawn!" she cried. She arrived at the hangar bay moments later, and it was swarming with action. She sprinted into the pilots ready room, and saw the Rogue and Spike Squadrons tugging on flightsuits, and dashing to fighters.  
  
"Jag!" she called. The tall black haired pilot turned to face her, helmet tucked under one arm, scarred eyebrow raised over pale green eyes. "I need to talk to you after the battle, ok? About us."  
  
Jag nodded once, sharply, before taking off towards his fighter. Jaina did likewise, swinging into the cockpit. She tugged on her gloves, and placed her helmet on.  
  
"Hey, Sparky!" she called cheerily to her droid. Her droid tootled a comment, and she said, "On secondary monitor, please." Words scrolled across the smaller monitor: Hello Jaina. Jaina grinned.  
  
"Rogue Squadron sign in." Colonel Gavin Darklighter commanded over the comm.  
  
"Rogue Twelve, ready and waiting!" cried Jaina.  
  
"Rogue Nine, good to go!" Cariista's voice cried.  
  
"Rogue Seven, standing by." said Nika. After the rest of the squadron had signed in, Gavin began telling them the plan.  
  
"All right Rogues. Listen up, it's going to be just like the sim: we're going to take on the Vong in the Transitory Mists, where they'd least expect it. We lose most of our edge, but we're counting on them to lose theirs, too. Form up on me when we get in the Mists."  
  
A flurry of comm clicks acknowledged him. Jaina couldn't keep her mind focused on the up coming battle. All she could think about was Jag. 'And that will get me killed.' she thought. 'After the battle, Solo, after the battle.'  
  
"S-foils to attack positions." commanded Rogue Lead. Jaina flipped the switch, and felt the hum and whine of the wings locking in. She grinned, excited about the coming battle.  
  
* * *  
  
'I need to talk to you after the battle. About us.' Jaina Solo's words echoed through Jag's head. 'Back to the battle…' he told himself.  
  
"Spike Lead to Spike Squadron…" he called. "Just like the sim, and we ruled that sim. Just do our thing, guys. This is for Hapes, again. Hopefully the last time."  
  
"Copy, Spike Lead."  
  
"We hear you, Leader."  
  
"Got you loud and clear." His squadron acknowledged him. Jag received another transmission from the Hapan fleet. He switched comm frequencies. Colonel Fel, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is approaching the Transitory Mists." A Hapan officer told him.  
  
"As soon as the first ship is in the Mists, you may attack." Jag commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir. Hapes out." The transmission ended abruptly. Jag switched back to his squadron's frequency.  
  
"Leader, first ship is in the Mists. Battle commencing." One Chiss pilot told him. Jag double clicked his comm. "Leader to squadron: enemy deploying skips. Engage and destroy at will." A flurry of comm clicks responded, and his squadron separated. Jag dropped down behind a coralskipper and started pounding it with laser fire. The dovil basals managed to snatch only half of his fire, and the rest hit home. The skip began to get glowing white lines across it, and he knew it wasn't going to hold much longer. He pummeled it with laser fire, and pulled hard to starboard to avoid going through the heart of the explosion.  
  
'One down, and way too many to go.' he thought grimly, as he settled in behind another Vong rock.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, I know, I'm taking forever to get a relationship going, but I'm working on it…..well, what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! :D 


	8. The Enemy Strikes Back

The Enemy Strikes Back:  
  
Jaina dropped her targeting brackets over an enemy coralskipper. She sprayed it with quad-linked laser fire while dodging the plasma missiles and grutchins being fired around. The lump of coral exploded brilliantly, and fortunately, the new visor she had on her helmet darkened, preventing further damage to her eyes. She grinned, and pulled a spiral dive to port to get a lock on another skip. She didn't have time to look and see how everyone else was doing. She sent a proton torpedo after the rock ahead of her, and detonated it prematurely. The Yuuzhan Vong pilot veered to port, and just in time to smash into another coralskipper rocketing the other direction. The two ships exploded brilliantly. Jaina smiled when she saw who had been going after the other Vong pilot.  
  
"Well, Colonel Fel, that makes me an ace twice now in this battle. How many do you have?" she inquired.  
  
"And ace twice?" Jag repeated, shocked. "Well, I've only got one, but that was going to be my second, if you hadn't stepped in."  
  
"Hah! Look who's the better pilot now, Spike Lead!" she crowed truimphantly. Jag didn't respond, just nosed his fighter up and towards the main battle. Jaina turned starboard, and did the same. She managed to nail another Vong before some one latched onto her tail. She zigzagged, trying to get out of the line of fire, but this was obviously a more experienced pilot. She tried to get a bearing on where she was, but because of the sensor anomaly produced by the Mists, she was totally lost and being pursued by the enemy.  
  
"Rogue Twelve here! I need an assist!" she called into the comm. The coralskipper behind her fired careful plasma bursts, each one landing solidly on her aft shields.  
  
"Sparky, even out the shields, please!" The droid did, and now total shielding was down to 73 percent due to the Vong attacking her.  
  
"Shields down to 69 percent! I need help, now!" she cried into her comm. She had a huge feeling of déjà vu, and her stomach sank with each shot fired.  
  
"I'm coming, Rogue Twelve, hang on." Jag said calmly.  
  
Jaina continued to juke and jink, but still couldn't evade the Vong.  
  
'Do I pull out of the Mists, and try to catch him in open space, or do I stay here and hope that help comes soon?' she wondered. 'Open space.' she decided, and aimed her ship towards the Hapes Cluster.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag felt an enormous surge of déjà vu after hearing Jaina's panicky cry that she was losing shields and needed help. 'Just like the sim!' he thought. He dove towards her spot, and saw an x-wing and a coralskipper headed out towards open space, in the Hapes Cluster. He followed, but couldn't get any shots at the coralskipper. 'No! I can't lose her, I just can't!" he thought.  
  
"Spike Lead, I'll take it. Get back to the battle." A voice called over the comm. Another x-wing zoomed in behind the coralskipper, and Jag hoped whoever it was would finish off the alien. Jag turned back to the battle. He felt kind of guilty for not being the one to save Jaina, but she was in good hands, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina was relieved to see Jag's clawcraft drop in behind the Yuuzhan Vong craft tailing her. And then, she was alarmed to see him pull off and head back, being replaced by…Colonel Darklighter's x-wing. She was in open space, and she gunned her accelerator, heading towards the green planet ahead.  
  
"I'm hit!" cried Darklighter. "I'm sorry, Twelve, but you'll have to shake him on your own!" With that, Colonel Darklighter pulled his x-wing away, and Jaina saw the plasma burns on his snubfighter. 'My ship can't look too much better, however.' She thought grimly.  
  
"Shields to 50 percent." She announced. The green planet was now filled her canopy completely, and the Vong was showing no signs of giving up. She gunned her engines again, and entered the planet's atmosphere. She brought her fighter lower, and lower, till it skimmed just above the treetops of the thickly forested planet.  
  
"Hope it's hospitable…" she thought out loud. She suddenly decelerated, and the pursuing opponent had to go over to avoid a crash. Jaina accelerated again, and launched a set of proton torpedoes, finally nailing the pilot. The ship exploded brilliantly, but Jaina was too close and too fast to avoid going through the explosion. She went right through the heart of it, and immediately, alarms and sirens filled her cockpit, screeching a dozen different system failures.  
  
/Crash Imminent. Punch out./ Sparky scrolled across the screen. Jaina pulled the ejection lever., and was pleased to see her droid eject similarly, just in time to watch the engines erupt into flames, and watch the ship crash into the trees.  
  
'Ouch.' Jaina thought as she drifted down. The parachute snagged on treetops as she came down, and she swung there, suspended. "Great! Just great! I'm stuck up in a tree, on an unknown world, and my ship is scrap and my friends are fighting for our lives!" she hollered to no one in particular. She threw her helmet off, and tossed it into the trees angrily, and she removed her flight gloves and did the same thing. She unhooked her crash webbing, and used a Force-assisted leap to land on a sturdy tree branch. She started the long climb to the forest floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag was pleased to note that there were very, very few coralskippers around, and that number was shrinking very, very rapidly. The last of the Vong capital ships were retreating. The Yuuzhan Vong's second offensive had failed. Hapes was still free.  
  
"All fighters report in by squadron." Gavin Darklighter's voice crackled through the comm unit.  
  
"Rogue Squadron." he commanded.  
  
"Rogue Nine's present!"  
  
"Rogue Seven, fit to fly!" The rest of Rogue Squadron called in. All but Jaina, Jag noted with growing alarm.  
  
"Rogue Twelve, are you there?" Gavin asked. Silence answered him. "Sithspit. Rogue Twelve, are you there?" he asked again, and got dead silence in return.  
  
"Ok, Spike Squadron report in."  
  
"Spike Lead, ready and waiting."  
  
"Spike Eight, still here." Jag listened as the rest of his squadron reported in. He was pleased to find they lost no one this time. They headed back towards Hapes. Jag asked Colonel Darklighter for a private comm channel.  
  
"What is it, Colonel Fel?" he inquired.  
  
"I'm worried about Jaina. She didn't report in. You got that last skip off of her, didn't you?" Jag said.  
  
"Not exactly…" said Gavin. Jag could hear him wincing, "But I knew she would take care of herself. She always has."  
  
"Then please dispatch a team to find her. I don't want to lose her." Jag said quietly.  
  
"Consider it done, Colonel Fel. Consider it done." By this time, Jag was already settling his ship down in a hangar bay. His thoughts were troubled as he thought about what may have happened to Jaina. 'And I never got to tell her how I felt about her…' he thought, sadly. 'And it's all my fault! I  
  
"Colonel Darklighter!" Jag cried across the hangar. The Colonel stopped and waited for Jag as he jogged across the hangar.  
  
"Colonel Fel. What can I do for you?" inquired Gavin.  
  
"Colonel, I would greatly appreciate it if you would inform me the moment you have any word at all about Twelve, I mean, Jaina. Any word about Jaina."  
  
"Of course, Jag. You have my word."  
  
Jag smiled slightly towards Darklighter, and then said, "If you would excuse me, Colonel Darklighter." Then Jag trotted back to his squadron.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, well, how was this chapter? Thank you for all the really nice reviews so far! I'll try to hurry with the next chapter! :D 


	9. Worries

Worries:  
  
"Sith. Sithspit. I hate this planet. I really really hate this planet. Just one huge tree and tons of vine things after another." grumbled Jaina. "I don't even have my droid!" she hacked away at another thick vine in her way with her purple lightsaber. "Never mind, I see him." She proclaimed after catching sight of his bright parachute in the distance.  
  
"And what about Jag? He probably thinks I'm dead!" she exclaimed. She hacked at another vine in her way, inching ever so closer to Sparky. "Sith- spawned planet!" she muttered. Jaina swiped at her brow, which was dripping with sweat. Though she had only been out in the jungle for a few hours, the extreme heat and humidity had her drenched with sweat, and really really angry. She finally got to where her astromech hung suspended above the massive trees. Her droid chirped cheerily at seeing her.  
  
"Oh, shut up. It may look nice, but you'll learn to hate it. The more of a perfect paradise it resembles, the more work it turns out to be. It has to be something Sith, that's for sure." she muttered. "Listen to me! I sound like a mad, raving lunatic!" Sparky beeped an agreement.  
  
"Ok, keep that up, and guess who won't make it off this overgrown land mass?" Sparky tweeted a question. "Guess again." Jaina gritted through her teeth. She slashed at the cords holding her droid. She snatched him with the Force. Her droid bleeped.  
  
"What? Communication? No, I haven't tried to make any communication. What are you talking about?" she frowned. Her droid beeped.  
  
"My comlink? It's short range. I'm positive." Sparky beeped. "No, it won't work! Trust me on this one, ok?" she snarled. "Look, I know I saw a settlement of some sort to the east. I don't need my comlink!" Her droid made a rude noise. Jaina ignored it, and continued slashing her way through the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag paced worriedly in his room. "I can't believe I let her get away! This is all my fault!" he exclaimed. "And now, she's gone, and I'll never get the chance to tell her how I feel! 'Jag, I need to talk to you after the battle. About us.' I wonder what she would have said." Jag said sadly.  
  
"Well, I think it's a little early to be giving up hope, don't you, Jag?" a voice asked him. Jag looked up, and was surprised to see Wedge Antilles leaning in his doorway. Jag blushed deep red. "I didn't see you there, Uncle."  
  
"Obviously." His uncle returned.  
  
"Come on in." Jag waved Wedge inside, and gestured to a chair. Wedge dropped into one, and Jag followed suit.  
  
"So, Uncle, what brings you down here?" Jag asked.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. I heard about Jaina, and I thought that maybe something had been going on between the two of you." Wedge shrugged. "And by the looks of it, I'm closer to the truth than I expect."  
  
Now it was Jag's turn to shrug. "I don't know. She said she wanted to talk to me 'about us'. And I think I was going to tell her I love her, but it's a little late now, I guess. I wonder what she would have said."  
  
"No, I'm sure she isn't dead, Jag. These Solo people are extremely hard to kill, trust me." Wedge grinned.  
  
"I guess." Jag sighed.  
  
"You've really got it bad for her, don't you?" Wedge asked.  
  
"You are really observant today, aren't you?" Jag returned. "I'm sorry. It's been a bad day." He apologized.  
  
Wedge waved it off. "No problem. I understand completely." Wedge paused for a moment before continuing on. "You know, this really isn't you fault."  
  
"Come again?" Jag said.  
  
"Look, you're blaming yourself because she's not here right now. You think it's all your fault, but you've got to remember, this is war. These things happen."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but it really is my fault." replied Jag.  
  
"How do you plot that course?" asked Wedge, confused.  
  
"Ok, picture this: you're sitting in the cockpit, and you hear Jaina's panicked cry of losing shields. You say, hang on, I'm coming, and you're about to get this guy, when another guy comes over and says, you get back to the fight. I'll get him. You agree, and back off. She never returns. Hmm. Let's see. Whose fault is it now?" his voice was choked with pain and guilt.  
  
"Jag, just wait and see. Maybe she'll show up. Where were you when Gavin offered to take the skip?"  
  
"I don't know! There were a few planets nearby, and the closest was like completely forested. Ask Colonel Darklighter." Jag sounded miserable. Wedge felt bad for the young pilot.  
  
"Yea, well, don't pity yourself too much. Instead, pity the man who has to send the family the news that she's missing." Wedge commented. Jag managed a weak smile.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, ok, Uncle Wedge?" Jag said. Wedge nodded and left Jag alone. Jag sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina tromped through the jungle, still hacking her way through the branches.  
  
"I wonder how many of my friends are still alive? I wonder-" her voice caught, "I wonder if Jag's ok." She didn't want to flatter herself by thinking that he might actually be hurting knowing she's not there.  
  
"You think he misses me, Sparky? It wouldn't be fair, if he doesn't miss em, cause I sure miss him." She said softly. Her droid beeped.  
  
"Shut your vocal processors. I am not turning into a hopeless romantic!" she snarled. The astromech chirped again. "Ok, well, maybe I am, but so what?" she hissed. "Look, who's using her Force abilities to keep you from crashing into the forest floor and being broken into a thousand tiny, bitsy pieces? That's right, me. So be nice, or maybe I will just leave you here to rust." The droid moaned, subdued.  
  
"That's better." Jaina slashed another huge, thick green vine. It sprayed her with a syrupy green fluid, and the vine dropped away, landing on the tree branch with a sick squish.  
  
"Sithspawn! That is just plain gross!" she yelped, dancing away from the fallen plant, splattered with clear green ooze. "Don't say a word, Sparky." The droid instead made a laughing noise. Jaina set her jaw, irritated, before slashing more carefully at the foliage.  
  
* * *  
  
well, once again, r&r, thank you for all the positive reviews i've gotten so far!! hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D 


	10. Lost and Found

Lost and Found:  
  
"Are you sure this is where Colonel Darklighter said?" asked the pilot.  
  
"I'm positive. He said he watched Lieutenant Solo dive into the atmosphere, hoping to get away, and then he didn't see or hear from her after that." His copilot said.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything." said the pilot.  
  
"Keep looking. Darklighter will be ticked if we don't come back without anything. He's still holding onto the hope that she's still alive. Kind of sad, really." The copilot said, adjusting her head set.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You know, this is really getting hopeless. There's a settlement to the west. When we get there, if we still haven't found anything, let's throw the towel in, ok?" said the Rebel.  
  
"I copy."  
  
They swooped low, skimming the treetops, looking for any evidence that Jaina Solo was dead.  
  
"Sithspawn!" cried the copilot. "Hawks, turn around!"  
  
"What? Wha'd you see, Liana?"  
  
"Just go back!" she shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok already. Don't have a nerf!" Hawks pulled the small transport back into a loop, to where the jungle had been burned away, in a small clearing, from where a x-wing had crashed.  
  
"Oh, Sith…" he murmured. He turned to look at Liana, who was pale in the face. "Want me to set down?" His copilot nodded, still staring at the charred forest. "You ok, Li?"  
  
"I never thought we'd actually find anything…" she whispered. "Oh, oh, Sith, what do we tell the Colonel?"  
  
"Well, let's look. Maybe she's ok." Hawks tried to sound convincing. They unbuckled their crash webbing and made their way to the ramp. Liana stepped out the doorway, and stared disbelieving at the broken, burned x-wing before her.  
  
"Go check the cockpit for survivors." Liana commanded Hawks. He nodded, and walked over to where the nose of the x-wing was. It was bashed in pretty good, and the canopy was gone. He couldn't really see into it, but he didn't want to look in and see what was in there.  
  
"No survivors." he whispered, shaking his head. "Sorry, Solo." He whispered to the x-wing.  
  
"Let's go, shall we, Hawks? We don't need to be here much longer. Might want to grab a holo of the site though. I'm sure the Rogues won't believe us."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
* * *  
  
Gavin felt sick to his stomach. "No," he whispered. "No, no, it can't be true. Not Solo. Not Solo."  
  
He studied the report in front of him, reading it through a second time, just to be sure he'd read it right. He shook his head. 'Solo was one of the most promising…' he thought regretfully. 'Well, the squad has to know.' He rose to go gather everyone for a meeting.  
  
* * *  
  
"No. Not Jaina! It can't be!" yelled Nika, rising from her seat. "Are you sure? Maybe she ejected! Did your search team think of that?"  
  
"Nika. The pilot looked into the cockpit. He wrote, 'No survivors.' I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying.  
  
"Then why didn't he bring her back?" whispered Cariista.  
  
"From what I got out of the report, the transport was too small to take the x-wing and there was nothing…left…to take…" Gavin trailed off uncertainly. He gauged his squadron's reactions. Cariista looked numb, Nika looked outraged…everyone was disbelieving. Gavin found it hard to swallow himself. Someone cleared his throat. Gavin looked up, and saw Wedge Antilles in the doorway.  
  
"Gavin, I'm sorry…" Wedge murmured. "You want to tell Han and Leia, or you want me to do it?"  
  
Gavin winced. "I hadn't even thought about that…I'll do it. Thanks, though."  
  
"Has anyone told Jag?" Wedge asked softly.  
  
"No. You can, he's your nephew."  
  
Wedge gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I'll go do that then."  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge rapped softly on the door. Jag opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Uncle." Jag said.  
  
"Hey. You got a minute?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Jag asked.  
  
"Sit down, Jag." His uncle said. Jag sat, frowning slightly. "Jag…we've found Jaina's x-wing. She's gone, Jag." Jag paled considerably. Uncomfortable silence reigned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jag."  
  
Jag stared forward, not responding. "No…" he whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina leapt onto another tree branch, when the mechanical roar of engines filled the air. She whirled, watching a transport turn and drop to the surface.  
  
"Good Lords of the Sith…" she murmured. "That's where my ship would have crashed! Their looking for me!" she began to run back ion the direction she had come from, using the Force to levitate her droid with her. She froze in mid dash. "Sith! They won't find me! They'll find the wreckage of my x-wing ~ and think the worst! Sithspit!"  
  
* * *  
  
how was this chapter? r&r… and thank you soooooooooo much for all the great reviews!!! :D 


	11. In Memory

In Memory:  
  
Jag felt like he'd been slapped in the face. "Noooo…" he moaned. "No, no, no NO! Gods, not Jaina! Please! No…" his outraged call faded away to a desperate whisper. "Just…no…"  
  
"Jag, you ok?" asked Wedge, voice full of concern. Jag turned to him, eyes wild and full of grief and rage and torment.  
  
"You ok? Did I hear you right? You just asked me if I'm ok? How can you ask me that?! The girl I love, the girl of my dreams is gone. Dead! And you come over, tell me this, and then ask if I'm ok?! No! I'm not ok!" he shouted.  
  
"Jag, calm down! Please, you aren't doing any good by letting your emotions out of check like this!" exclaimed Wedge. 'Wow.' He thought to himself, 'I've never, ever seen Jag lose it like this…I wonder if he and Jaina knew what they meant to each other…'  
  
Remorse and pain filled Jag's gaze. He wanted to tell his uncle he was sorry about the sudden outburst, that he really didn't mean it, but he couldn't find the energy, or the heart to apologize. Wedge nodded, completely understanding. "Jag, I know. It's ok."  
  
Jag's temper flared again. "How can you say that? It's not ok! You don't know that! " he yelled, "How can you say that?" he whispered miserably. Wedge gave his shoulder a sqeeze before giving him a tight hug. Jag softly moaned, "This is all my fault! Her parents won't speak to me ever again…nor will her squadron mates…or anybody that knew her…It's all my fault…"  
  
Wedge regarded him for a moment, before continuing on with what he had to say, "Jag, listen, a couple of us are going over to the site tonight. You want to come, too?" he said gently.  
  
"I guess I will." Jag murmured.  
  
* * *  
  
"No!" cried Jaina to the fleeing transport, "Don't leave! I'm still here! You can't leave, at least, not without me!" She punched a tree in frustration, "You can't leave!" She sank against the tree, rubbing her sore knuckles. Sparky tweetled a question.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can start heading back to the site. It can't hurt, right? They've got to come back, and then, we'll be saved! We're only, oh, probably 10 kilometers from the site, right?" she reasoned thoughtfully. The droid beeped.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. 9.67 kilometers away." After a moment's pause, she continued on, "We really didn't get very far, did we? And it's been what, a day and a half? Sithspawned jungle!" She levitated her droid up, and started the long trek to the wreck.  
  
* * *  
  
"A small group will be heading out to the site, to pay respects." Gavin told the group of Rogues in front of him, "And you are all invited and more than welcome to come. Jaina would have liked it that way. We leave in an hour. Be at the docking bay at quarter to. It's only a short leap away. I hope you all attend." The group was still reeling from the shock, and Gavin sincerely hoped many of them would go.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, this was a short one, but the next chapter will be a lot longer… :D 


	12. The Return of the Rogue

The Return of the Rogue:  
  
Two ships dropped out of hyperspace; a Chiss clawcraft piloted by none other than Colonel Jagged Fel and a small transport with Rogue Squadron in it. Both ships entered the lush green planet's atmosphere, headed toward the coordinates provided by the search team. Jag could see the clearing, where the x-wing had crashed right at the edge of where the thickly forested jungles began, the blackened foliage telling the story. Jag's eyes burned as he saw the actual spot. 'I just can't believe it.' he thought. He settled his craft away from the area, and watched the band of Rogues disembark form the ship, and walk towards the smashed snub fighter. He could see that most of them were crying as they placed little flowers on the charred metal. Jag popped the hatch on his clawcraft and was sitting on top of the fighter, observing. The eleven stood there in a half circle, when Colonel Darklighter bellowed, "Attention!" The ten Rogues snapped to attention, holding a stiff salute. They stood there, at rigid attention, for several long moments before Gavin tossed his salute. The rest salute back, and then one by one, headed back to the ship. Jag waited until the ship was gone before he went to say his goodbye. He hopped off the ship, and then, as he approached the twisted metal mess once called an x-wing, he lost it. His eyes brimmed with tears, and they spilled over, and down his cheeks. His shoulders shook in silent sobs, and he crashed to his knees.  
  
"I am so sorry…" he cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina gasped again, as she heard the familiar whine of engines.  
  
"They're back! They must be!" she cried joyfully. "How much farther, Sparky?" The droid whistled mournfully.  
  
"That far, huh? Screw." muttered Jaina. Her droid squawked.  
  
"Yea, well, you'd be grouchy too, if you haven't had a decent meal in two days or a shower, or a nice rest!" she retorted. "Well, if I hurry, I should be there in half an hour, right? Just soon enough to watch them take off." she said bitterly.  
  
She picked up the pace, though, slashing and hacking her way with a little more energy, and an air of emergency.  
  
"Please, wait for me…" she murmured.  
  
She started to run, but she heard the sound of engines firing.  
  
"No!!" she shrieked. She still ran, harder, and faster still, levitating her droid as she swirled her blade and used the Force to yank the leaves out of her way. She ran on, frenzied, and scared. She heard the ship pass over her. "Sith!" she muttered. 'Maybe, maybe, they'll come back…' she said. 'This is crazy! Two days and this would definitely be the last time they visit the site!' she thought, panicking. She finally could see the ending of the jungle. 'Almost there, Solo. Almost there!' She burst out of the jungle, leaping off the intertwined branches that had been supporting her, and acting like a bridge for her whole time , and flipping gracefully to land on her feet. She scanned the area, and dropped her droid on the ground next to her. She saw the mangled wreck of her x-wing, and then she saw the characteristic shape of a Chiss clawcraft nearby. She started running when she saw a black clad figure on his knees, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, and black haired head bowed.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag heard running from behind, and turned his red-rimmed green eyes to see what was it. What he saw took his breath away: a neon orange figure sprinting towards him, tears rolling off her face, brown hair free wild. 'Jaina!' he thought, thrilled. "Jaina!" he shouted, finding his voice. He ran to her, and swept her into his arms, twirling her around and around, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She cried into his strong shoulder, hanging on to him just as tightly. He stroked her thick brown hair.  
  
"Gods," he murmured, choking on the words, "Gods, Jaina, never do that to me ever again!"  
  
"I won't, Jag, I won't! I promise!" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I missed you so much, Jaina. I love you!" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Gods, Jag, I missed you!" Then Jag claimed her mouth with his kissing her hard, with a fierce urgency. She ran her fingers through his hair and he hugged her close. He broke the kiss and just held her for several long, peaceful moments.  
  
"I guess we'd better get back." Jag said softly.  
  
"That sounds really, really good right now." Jaina replied, just as quietly. Jag held her for just a few moments longer, before heading to his ship.  
  
"Well, would you rather have me call for a transport, or would you rather sit on my lap the whole way back?" asked Jag playfully.  
  
"Hmmm… that's a toughie…" Jaina kidded. Jag nodded and dropped into his clawcraft, calling for a NR ship to pick them up. Jaina, in the meantime, went to go retrieve her droid, who was having problems moving through the thick grass. She plucked him up off the ground with the Force, and set him down near the wrecked x-wing. Sparky beeped apologetically.  
  
"No problem, my little bucket of bolts." said Jaina. Sparky blatted rudely in return. Jaina smiled. She was too happy to insult her droid. 'I can't believe it!' she thought, exhilarated, 'He likes me! No, wait, he loves me!' Jaina wanted to dance and shout for joy, but most thankfully, didn't. Jag emerged a little bit later. "We have freighter coming by, but it'll be a few hours or so." He shrugged. Jaina grinned slyly at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just, well, glad to be stuck here on a planet with you, even if it's only for a few hours." She grinned even wider. He came up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his strong arms, enjoying the embrace. Jaina sighed blissfully. 'It should have been like this in the first place…' she thought.  
  
'Everything's finally going my way,' thought Jag, 'I got Jaina back, and right now, life is perfect. Just perfect.'  
  
* * *  
  
ok, well, what did you think?? I hope her return wasn't too terribly done! Thanx again to all the readers and reviewers!! :D 


	13. Good To Be Home

1 Jaina snuggled closer to Jag. The transport had arrived just around midnight local time. "I guess it's better late than never," Jaina had told Jag. Jag had agreed wholeheartedly. Jaina smiled. 'Life's never been this good…' she thought sleepily. She stretched, and looked into the alert as ever green eyes belonging to Jag.  
  
2 "Mmm…where are we and where are we going and are we there yet?" she asked. Jag chuckled. "We aren't the pilot's top priority, you know. He had to deliver some cargo or whatever on Gallinore, but now we're headed home."  
  
3 "Good. Home is good." Jaina told him, smiling. Jag smiled back.  
  
4 "Do you ever sleep, Colonel?" asked Jaina, noticing the dark rings around his eyes.  
  
5 "Sleep? What is this 'sleep'?" Jag replied, playing along with the joke.  
  
6 "I didn't think you did." she said. They both laughed. Jaina grew serious, though, and she asked Jag, "Did you really mean that back there on whatever little backwater planet we were on?"  
  
7 "Mean what?" he asked, a slight frown crossing his face.  
  
"That you loved me." she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Of course I did! I was so worried that maybe I'd lost you and maybe I should have told you sooner before…" he said sincerely. Jaina smiled softly. "I love you too, Jag."  
  
Jag wrapped Jaina into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead, "Well," he said, "I guess we'd better go talk to our pilot."  
  
"Ok." Jaina said, rising slowly, stretching.  
  
* * *  
  
"Colonel, permission to speak freely?" asked Nika. Gavin nodded.  
  
"By the ruins of Alderaan, are you serious, Gavin?!" she shreiked. Gavin threw back his head laughing heartily. "Yes, she's really alive. She and Colonel Fel hooked a ride with a transport, they should be here within the next few hours-" he said, but was cut off by the joyous whoops from the squadron. He grinned, shaking his head.  
  
"Reminds me of the time at Borleias." Said Wedge, standing next to him.  
  
"That's right, we all thought we'd lost Corran, and he ended up beating us back home, and even had a ryshcate baked for us…" Gavin said, remembering. "Those were the days…"  
  
Wedge laughed. "We aren't that old, Gavin!"  
  
"You mean I'm not that old…" Gavin grinned.  
  
"Watch it, Colonel. Remember to whom you are talking to-"  
  
"Yea, I know, I know, I'm talking to the great Wedge Antilles, Hero of The New Republic." Said an exasperated Gavin.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Wedge winked at him. Gavin just rolled his eyes in response. All comlinks in the room chirped, and Gavin fumbled for his. Before he could even put it up to his ear to listen, Cariista and Nika were sprinting out of the room, shrieking at the top of their lungs. Gavin listened to the message and smiled. Jaina was back. Jag too. He followed his squadron, who were all running at breakneck speeds to the docking bay.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're almost there." Jag whispered softly, sitting down next to her on a bench. Jaina smiled at him. "I'm so glad." She said quietly.  
  
"What? You don't like being here with me?" Jag said, feigning surprise and shock. Jaina rose, and as she did, shoved him in the side, and he flew off the bench they were sitting on and landed on the decking with a thump. He muttered a curse, and stared up at her in disbelief, a slow smile spreading across his features. Jaina offered him a hand up, and he took it. Instead of getting up, however, he pulled her down on top of him. She shouted at first in surprise, and then giggled as her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down for a kiss. She smiled as his soft, warm lips brushed hers. He pulled her head down, and kissed her again. Jaina was so lost in the kiss that she didn't even hear the whoosh of the door sliding open. Somebody cleared her throat. Jaina looked up, horrified, and stumbled up off Jag. Her two squad mates burst into giggles, laughing hysterically at both Jag's and Jaina's neon red faces. Then, they pulled her into a hug, just as the rest of Rogue Squadron plowed into the room.  
  
"We'll continue this later, Colonel." Jaina whispered to him, grinning evilly.  
  
"I can't wait, Lieutenant." Jag replied, green eyes sparkling mischievously. And then, Jaina was swept up and carried out of the transport by the Rogues, and dragged down to the pilots' lounge for a party. She grinned. 'It's good to be home!' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, hope you liked this chapter…I said it wuz gonna be a Jaina/Jag, so I figuered I'd better turn in into a Jaina/Jag… next chapter might be awhile, cuz I've got writer's block, but let me know if anyone's got any idears or suggestions!! :D 


	14. In The Garden

Jag glanced around. 'Where is she?' he thought. 'She's not at her ship, not in the mess, not in her quarters…'  
  
"Excuse me, but has anyone seen Jaina?" Jag rapped on the doorway to the Rogues' training room. He stepped inside, looking around the room.  
  
"Uh, no, sorry, Jag. If I see her, I'll let her know you were looking for her…" offered one of the men.  
  
"I appreciate it." Jag said.  
  
"Hey, Jag, she told me she was going to the maze. She wanted some time to think and relax. It might be worth checking out." A lady behind him said. Jag turned to look at her. "Thanks, Riista."  
  
"You're welcome." she replied, grinning. He turned around and headed off to find her.  
  
Jag walked down the stone corridor to the palace gardens. He stepped out onto the gravel, and strolled towards the entrance. He waved a palace guard over.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you've seen Jaina Solo around here-"  
  
"Yes, sir. She went into the labyrinth almost an hour ago. If you want, I can find her for you…" offered the young guard.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll find myself. Thank you very much." said Jag, already heading towards the entrance. He wandered about for a little while, before coming to a split in the hedgeway. He stopped for a moment to decide which way to go. Jag chose the pathway to his right, and followed it a ways. It turned sharply to the left, and he was sure it would be a dead end. He rounded the corner, and was correct, it was a dead end, but saw Jaina, sitting on a long wooden bench at the end of the passageway, leaning against the thick wall of bushes, eyes closed serenely, and a small smile playing across her lips. She was wearing just her jumpsuit, with her dark hair flowing down around her shoulders. Jag's voice caught in his throat as he saw her. 'She is incredibly beautiful.' he thought. He approached her slowly, quietly, and looked down at her peaceful form. He was tempted to kiss her, but he restrained the impulse. Her liquid brown eyes snapped open, and she smiled up at him. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day, after that little scare. Did you really mean that? Do you care for me?" Jaina regarded him coolly for a moment, deciding what to say. She beckoned him closer, and Jag frowned slightly, leaning closer until their noses were almost touching. "You bet I did. I meant every single word." She whispered, lips almost brushing his.  
  
Jag leaned forward then, kissing her gently. Jaina's arms slid around his neck, and his encircled her waist. They had to break for air, and Jag pulled back, just a little bit and smiled. Jaina returned his smile with enthusiasm.  
  
"I think love you, Colonel." she murmured.  
  
"You think?" he whispered softly.  
  
"I know." She corrected and Jag pulled her into his arms for another long kiss. Jaina leaned back, pulling him down with her. She smiled as his warm breath tickled her ear.  
  
"You are amazing, you know that?" Jag muttered hoarsely. Jaina turned her head slightly to gaze into his pale green eyes. They were nose to nose, eye to eye, centimeters apart.  
  
"I think you've told me that before, Colonel," she murmured, her words whispers against his mouth. Jag smiled gently, kissing her again. Jaina deepened the kiss, and Jag sighed, pleased. He released her, and kissed her on the forehead before sitting up, and leaned against the thick hedge.  
  
"You want to grab something to eat?" he asked Jaina, who was still lying on her back, staring up at the blue sky. Her dark hair framed her face, and Jag thought, 'She is such an angel…' She sat up and eyed him slyly. "Thank you. My brothers – my brother, if he's even alive," she corrected herself, with a hint of sadness, "Would tell you otherwise, but that's really sweet, Jag." she whispered softly. Jag turned to look at her, a smile on his handsome features.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?" he asked quietly, concerned. Jaina looked away, nodding. He pulled her into his arms, and leaned back against the hedge. Jaina rested her head on his chest, and sighed. Jag ran his fingers through her thick, glossy brown hair, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, lacing her fingers with his as they stared up at the baby blue sky, dotted with clouds.  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone needs to tell those two lovebirds to make out in a less viewer- friendly area." Gavin stated, staring out the window overlooking the labyrinth of bushes. Wedge laughed. "I suppose you're right. We could really embarrass the two of them by telling them that."  
  
"And inform them that they interrupted our planning session, too, General Antilles." Tenel Ka said from behind, who had a rare amused smile on her face.  
  
"They did interrupt the meeting, but it was a well-needed break, and quite humorous at that." replied Wedge.  
  
"Just think of how mortifying it could have been if they had gone on a little longer…" said Gavin, still laughing, "They would have died to know that they had onlookers! So, I take it that you'll go talk to them, Wedge?"  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because, General Antilles, you are related to Colonel Fel, and my friend Jaina would kill me, and,"  
  
"And she'd quit the squadron if I told her." Gavin finished Tenel Ka's thought.  
  
Wedge glanced between the two, disbelieving, and then he held his hands up.  
  
"All right, all right! I give up! I surrender! I'll talk to Jag about this, but not when he's with Jaina."  
  
"A wise decision, General." Tenel Ka said.  
  
"Those poor children," said Gavin, "They never get any peace!"  
  
Wedge smiled. "Too true, Gavin, too true. They'll learn to live with it though…"  
  
* * *  
  
sorry it took so long for the update! i ran out of ideas!! not a good thing! well, i tried to add more mush, but i dunno…the reviews are appreciated, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! next chapter will probably be in a few days, unless i come up with a clever idea! by the way, the next few chapters will not be so lovey-dovey sort of thing…:D 


	15. Late Night Happenings

Late Night Happenings:  
  
Jaina stood outside her room, gazing up at Jag, smiling.  
  
"Well," Jag began, "I guess this is good night, Lieutenant…"  
  
"I guess so, Colonel…" Jaina murmured.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, then?" Jag asked softly.  
  
"Most likely." Jaina replied.  
  
"I can't wait." Jag ducked his head to his her hand, then glanced into her eyes, a smile carrying all the way from his mouth to his pale green eyes. He touched his lips to hers, and then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Good night, Colonel." Whispered Jaina.  
  
"Good night, Lieutenant." Jag said softly, smiling. Then he turned and walked off through the stone hallway. Jaina turned and entered her room. She remembered when Tenel Ka had picked a room for her, at the Reef Fortress, not so long ago. This one was exactly like it, a room scattered with gizmos and gadgets and parts and things to tinker with. Jaina thumbed on the series of glow rods that had been strung about the room, revealing the mess of scattered parts. Jaina strolled to the small comm unit that had been installed in her room. It flashed a red light, indicating a waiting message from Kyp Durron and one from her Uncle Luke. Intrigued, she floated a repulsorchair over and dropped down into it before reviewing the messages. 'Uncle Luke's first.' She decided. The image of her blue-eyed sandy haired uncle floated in front of her. 'He's getting more gray…' she noticed with amusement. Then Luke began to speak.  
  
"Hey, Jaina," he began, "I know you've been busy with the defense of Hapes, and with the Squadron, but something's come up, something terrible, and so I've prepared a team for the mission. It's gonna be recon and possibly recovery. And, you're on my list. Listen, I know you won't want to take it, but I need you to for the sake of the Jedi and the next planet. I need you to come to Eclipse as soon as you can, ok? Kyp's on the list, too, and he's offered to give you a lift. You won't need your x-wing on this mission. When you get here, I'll brief you. May the Force be with you." And then, the transmission ended.  
  
'Huh. I wonder what's come up. I guess I'll have to take a leave…' Jaina thought, wondering what was so important.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag smiled as he walked back to his chambers. He opened the door, grinning from ear to ear. He checked his comm unit, and was surprised to find a message from his Uncle Wedge. He opened it, curious as to why his uncle sent him a holo instead of speaking to him personally. "Is my comlink dead?" he wondered as he played the holo.  
  
"Jag, I need to talk to you, whenever you're in, as soon as possible. It's not that important, really, but in a way it is. So, drop by my quarters later, ok? I should be there, or, if I'm not, check my 'office'. See you later."  
  
Jag frowned. "What's 'not that important, really, but in a way it is'?" he wondered out loud. He pulled off his comlink and set it on a shelf, changing it to recharge before setting off to find his uncle.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina Solo punched the button to receive Kyp's message. The image of the dark haired, green eyed Jedi Master appeared.  
  
"Jaina, I'm leaving for Eclipse tonight. If you want to come, you're more than welcome. You have my comlink frequency, so let me know if you're going to go with me, and let me know soon-" Jaina slapped the comm unit off. She tugged at her comlink, adjusting it to Kyp's frequency.  
  
"Durron here." Kyp's deep voice boomed through the speaker.  
  
"Hey, Kyp, it's-" Jaina started to say, but Kyp cut her off. "Jaina!" he exclaimed. "You called just at the right time. We're almost ready to go, you coming with?"  
  
"Um, well, that's the thing…" Jaina trailed off uncertainly. "Do you have any idea what this is all about? Is it really that important?"  
  
"Jaina, I have probably just as much information as you, if I even have that much. And I guess when Luke says it's important, he means it. He's not the type to over-exaggerate." Kyp said.  
  
"I guess you're right…"  
  
"So, are you coming with me or not?" demanded Kyp.  
  
"Yea. I'll be down in a few minutes. Solo out." Jaina snapped off her link, and then scrambled for her duffle bag. She shoved in her formal Jedi robes, and her more or less casual ones, a few changes of clothing, and her jumpsuit. She shoved in her boots, her uniform, and a datapad before zipping it shut. Her hair was still loose, so she snatched a tie and pulled it into a ponytail. She dashed from her room, sprinting towards Jag's quarters. She rapped on his door, tapping her foot impatiently. She pounded on it, but got no answer.  
  
"Sith spit, Jag! Where are you?" she shouted. She fumbled with her comlink, but got no response on that either. 'I guess I'll talk to you later…' she thought as she stormed off towards Colonel Darklighter's chambers. She rapped on his door, and Gavin answered it.  
  
"Jaina!" he exclaimed, "What brings you down here so late?"  
  
"Listen, Colonel, I'm taking an indefinite leave of absence. I'll let you know for how long when I know for sure. I'd love to stay and chat, but my ride's leaving soon, and I need to go."  
  
Gavin frowned. "Wait a minute. Where are you going? Who's taking you? Better not be Jag, because that doesn't qualify for a leave…" He grinned.  
  
"I can't tell you where I'm going, Colonel. You'll just have to believe me. And no, for your information, I'm not going anywhere with Jag. I'm leaving with Kyp. Talk to you later, Colonel." Jaina saluted briskly, and started off for the hangar bay.  
  
"Oh." Gavin said softly. "May the Force be with you, then."  
  
"Force be with you too, Colonel." Jaina said, turning around. Then, she dashed for the hangar bay.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jag! Good to see you! I guess you got my message, then, right?" Wedge said. "Come in, please, be seated!" Wedge waved him to a chair, dropping down into one as he said that.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Uncle?" Jag asked.  
  
"Yea, yea, I did. Jag, don't take this the wrong way, please, ok?"  
  
"Alright. What's up?" Jag said, confused.  
  
"Listen, Jag, about you and Jaina…" Wedge started.  
  
"What about us?" inquired Jag.  
  
"You two, really, ah, need to, um, choose better spots to, ah, make out." Wedge stated nervously.  
  
"What?" asked Jag incredulously.  
  
"Well, this whole thing in the garden maze this afternoon, well, we, ah, we saw the whole thing."  
  
Jag could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Oh," He said. "Um, where were you guys? And why were you spying?"  
  
"We were in the 3rd floor planning and briefing room. And that happened to be just above where the two of you were. And quite conveniently below a window, too."  
  
"Oh." Jag's cheeks burned bright red. "I will, ah, remember that bit of advice…"  
  
Wedge laughed, and Jag soon joined in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jag. We figured you would want to know, and save yourself embarrassment in the future…"  
  
Jag visibly stiffened. "Who's we?"  
  
"The Queen Mother," Wedge started, and Jag winced, "Colonel Darklighter," Jag winced again, "And a few Hapan officials."  
  
"Ouch." Jag said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, harm's been done." Jag said.  
  
"You want to run a sim or something, since we've got this past us?"  
  
"Sure." Jag said.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina strode into the hangar bay, to the transport Kyp was going to use. She heard a whistle from behind her, and she whirled to face a grinning Kyp Durron, checking off things on his datapad,  
  
"Took you long ehough." he said, pocketing the datapad.  
  
Jaina's temper flared. 'Doesn't he realize I have responsibilities to my squadron? That I can't just drop everything and go?'  
  
"Shut it, Durron." She snarled.  
  
"That's Master Durron to you, apprentice." Kyp said smugly.  
  
"Whatever. Where do I throw my bag? And where on this bucket of bolts am I sleeping?" asked Jaina.  
  
"Here, let me show you, and I'll give you the grand tour of this little ship."  
  
Jaina followed him up the boarding ramp.  
  
"That," he gestured, "Is the bridge, if you will, down there is the gun turrets and here is the mess and dining area and right this way is the sleeping quarters." Kyp opened a door and it revealed a two-bunk room. "Refresher's over there." He pointed. "You can throw your bag in any of the compartments, and anything else you might have brought with."  
  
"Thanks. So, this is it? It seems like a much bigger ship from the outside." Jaina said, tossing her bag onto her bed for now. 'I can't believe I have to share a room with him!' she thought.  
  
"I'm not that bad, really. And, actually, this is a modified freighter. Lots of cargo space and plenty of weaponry makes up for the lack of living space, trust me." Kyp said, raising an eyebrow. Jaina scowled at him before storming out of the room.  
  
Kyp sighed. "This is going to be a long trip."  
  
* * *  
  
ok, I hope you guys like it, I tried to slow the scene down somewhat, I dunno if that worked or not, thanks for all the helps…I'm not sure if Tuesday's the Canadian release date for RD or not, sorry I can't help ya there, but anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter! :D 


	16. The Talk

The Talk:  
  
Jaina Solo tossed and turned in her bunk on the 'Daughter of Gallinore', the Hapan freighter that had been loaned to Kyp and Jaina for their trip to Eclipse. Her thoughts of her siblings were preventing her from sleeping. She glanced over at the room's other occupant, Kyp, who, she noticed with slight disgust, was sleeping soundly.  
  
'Figures.' She thought. She got up out of her bed, and pulling her pillow off, made her way down the ladder to the lower gun turret.  
  
'Or, what would be the gun turret, if there was a quad laser canon and a gunner's chair. Nice view. Good for meditation.' She thought, noticing the lack of weaponry in the glass bubble. She stared out the transparisteel viewport, studying the characteristic, uniform star streaks of hyperspace. She hugged her pillow to her chest, and stretched out with the Force for her brothers' Force senses. She felt hot tears burning in her eyes when she couldn't sense either of them. "Sith, I miss them!" she murmured. "Jace, you've always been there for me when I need you, where are you now?" she stared out the transparisteel, getting no response to her question. "Anakin?" she whispered. "Why? Why did you have to die? I need you, Little Brother…" her vision blurred, as her tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
She stretched out towards the Jacen spot in her heart, the one that had always been there, but was rewarded with cold, harsh nothing. She buried her face in her pillow and cried for a few moments. She raised her head again, wondering what Jag was doing. 'He's probably up by now.' She thought miserably. 'And he's probably wondering where I am right now. Why I left without saying goodbye…' a fresh wave of tears came, and she sighed, staring into the hyperspace tunnel.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag frowned slightly. He knocked on the door with a little bit more force. "Jaina?" he called. "Jaina, I know you're in there. Open up!" He stood there, knocking insistently when someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. He whirled, and saw a smirking Gavin Darklighter behind him.  
  
"Colonel Fel, I assume you are looking for Lieutenant Solo?" he inquired politely.  
  
"Yes, Colonel Darklighter, I am. Would you happen to know of her whereabouts?" Jag asked coolly.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Gavin frowned, confusion plain on his features.  
  
"Tell me what?" Jag asked slowly, suspicious.  
  
"She shipped out late last night, with Kyp Durron. I don't know where, and she asked for an indefinite leave of absence."  
  
"Oh." Said Jag.  
  
"I'm really quite surprised she didn't tell you, that doesn't sound like Jaina at all-"  
  
"Durron." Jag spat, cutting Darklighter off. "Figures." Gavin's eyebrows raised, and he stood there in silence. Jag turned sharply, and strode down the hall, leaving Gavin there.  
  
"Oh. Angry? This is a new side of Jag."  
  
* * *  
  
Kyp woke up, a strong feeling of distress and hurt flooding him through the Force. He sat up, and looked towards Jaina's bunk. It was empty. Kyp frowned slightly, but pulled on a tunic and started looking around for Jaina. He sensed her below him, and he heard muffled sobs floating up to his ears. His frown deepened and he descended the ladder to the lower gun turret.  
  
"Go away, Kyp. If I wanted you here, I would have asked for you." Jaina mumbled through her pillow.  
  
"Well, you didn't ask, and yet here I am. Scoot over. What's wrong?" he inquired.  
  
Jaina didn't budge, just buried her face in the pillow. Kyp rolled his eyes, and waved his hand, sliding her over a few inches. He dropped down next to her.  
  
"Jaina, what's wrong?" he repeated.  
  
"None of your business." The muffled voice said.  
  
"You can tell me anyway, and make it my business."  
  
Jaina raised her face from her pillow, but still not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Why do you really want to know?" she whispered. Kyp reached over with a hand, and tipped her face towards his, her watery brown eyes locking with his deep emerald ones.  
  
"Because you are my friend, and I think I have a right to know when something's troubling my friends." He said softly.  
  
Jaina took a deep breath, and started explaining everything, from Anakin's death, to not saying goodbye to Jag.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag stormed on to the simulator room. 'Durron? She hates him! She really really hates him! She hates him with a passion! Why wouldn't she have told me?' he thought, furious, as he scrambled into a sim. 'She loves me! Doesn't she?' he thought, questioning himself. Then he punched in the sim he wanted, and with a flash of brilliance, tagged all the Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers, designating them 'Kyp Durron'. He frowned, and then cleared his mind, and slipped back into his cool, calm fighting mode, and prepared him self to blast some skips.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kyp," Jaina whispered, "Kyp, do you think he's mad at me?"  
  
"No. No, he won't be mad at you at all." Kyp fibbed, lying through his teeth. 'I don't know about him, but if my girlfriend disappeared with a man a little better than my worst enemy, I'd be hopping mad!' he thought.  
  
"If you're going to lie to me, Durron, then you may as well buzz off." Jaina muttered, staring into the hyperspace streaks. She sensed his surprise, and almost smiled to herself. "How did I know? I'm a Jedi, Kyp, you aren't the only one, you know. I can sense the deception. And, I also know Jag very, very well."  
  
Kyp sat there in silence. 'I bet you know him well. I bet you know him better than any girl in this galaxy.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Jaina, stunned and alarmed. "How- how could you think that about me- about us?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Kyp began, his anger rising, "You two haven't exactly been discreet in what you do."  
  
"What?!" Jaina repeated, staring at his face.  
  
"You heard me." He spat back at her. He frowned deeper when he saw her look of outrage change to a one full of curiosity, and then definitely a more smug expression.  
  
"Oh. You are jealous! You are jealous of what Jag and I have!" she said triumphantly.  
  
Now it was Kyp's turn to be stunned and alarmed. "What?!"  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"I will." He huffed. As he leaned back, he did start to see where she was getting it from. 'Why am I so angry all of a sudden? I am  
  
not jealous of them! I am not! Why would I be jealous?' they sat there in total silence. 'What is Jaina to me? I know I'm not in love with her. I just like being around her. She's nice, and smart, and definitely grown up…and so unhappy right now, and I could make her happy…' he thought. 'Stang! Durron, what's wrong with you?'  
  
"Listen, Kyp, I appreciate you listening to me. Can I just think, and meditate by myself now?" Jaina's voice startled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, sure. No problem." Kyp hauled himself up, and then climbed the ladder out of the belly gun turret, leaving Jaina to her thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
(sorry it took so long on the update. Had to read RD and get some idears…how wuz this chapter, by the way? And no, I will not turn this into a kyp/jaina fic, although it might seem like it. I'm a firm believer in jaya/jag :D) 


	17. Eclipse Bound

Eclipse Bound: (for lack of creative genius in naming the chapter ()  
  
"We're arriving at Eclipse. ETA about 3 and half minutes, Jaina." Kyp called back to the cabin.  
  
"Gotcha!" she shouted back. "Be right there!" Jaina quickly tugged on her sand colored Jedi robes, before combing out the unruly knots of hair and retying it all into a ponytail. She tossed the rest of her stuff back into her bag, and slung it over one shoulder. She smiled as she watched the familiar base loom nearer in their viewports.  
  
"Short trip, wasn't it?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Sure was. Shaved off three parsecs, though, to my flying expertise." Kyp replied, grinning as he flipped switches.  
  
"Yeah. Flying expertise. Right." was the unladylike snort coming from behind him.  
  
"Watch it, Solo, or you may end up walking back to Hapes." He shot back, still grinning lopsidedly. He set the transport down smoothly, and, much to the relief of both, there was no welcoming committee or fanfare of anysorts. Just a lone Master, standing there in his dark Jedi cloaks.  
  
"Jaina, Kyp." Luke nodded sagely to both of them. Jaina bowed, but Kyp remained standing. "Master Skywalker." Jaina said respectfully. Kyp just nodded.  
  
"Master, if you wouldn't mind, I need to use the comm center here. It's important. The one on the 'Daughter' was malfunctioning." Jaina said.  
  
"Jaina, I would under normal circumstances, but what has required both your presences here is so dire and urgent, we can't wait."  
  
Jaina's face fell. She tried to block out her feelings of disappointment, but she knew Luke had sensed it.  
  
"Is Colonel Fel onboard still?" Luke asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Kyp asked, confusion lacing through his voice.  
  
"I sent for him to come, also." Luke said, frowning. "Did he choose not to?"  
  
"He never told me anything!" Jaina said.  
  
"Please, excuse me I need to use the comm. We have to get him here, even if it will delay everything for another day or so. Wedge will understand." With that, Luke headed off to the comm, and left the two Jedi standing there. Jaina stared after his retreating form.  
  
"Uh, you wanna go grab something to eat?" Kyp asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag terminated the sim, and freed his comlink. "Fel here."  
  
"Hey, Jag, we got a high priority flagged comm waiting for you here. Hurry up. It's live." A voice said, Jag belatedly realizing it was Gavin Darklighter. "Oh, yeah, and your uncle wanted me to say bye to you for him, he was leaving for some top priority mission. Hurry to my office, ok?"  
  
"Will do. Fel out." Jag bolted up out of his sim and dashed to Gavin's office. He paused outside the door, before entering in the outside office.  
  
"Greetings Colonel Fel. Colonel Darklighter is waiting." Said Emtrey, the Rogues' Quartermaster.  
  
"Thanks." Jag stepped through the door into the office. Gavin waved him to the private comm set up in the corner of the room. Jag saw the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jaina's uncle, waiting on the holo.  
  
"Master Skywalker." Jag said.  
  
"Colonel Fel." Luke acknowledged him. Then he began. "Listen, Colonel, your uncle left late last night. Do you know why?" Jag shook his head. "He was headed out on a mission. And, we need someone of your piloting expertise to assist us. Would you be interested?"  
  
"Of course. When do I leave?" Jag said.  
  
Luke laughed. "Eager, too. That's good. Right away. If you prefer, you can take your clawcraft. I'll have Colonel Darklighter get you the coordinates. The jump is about half a day. We'll see you soon, then?" Luke asked. Jag nodded. "See you soon then, Master Skywalker."  
  
Luke nodded, and switched the transmission off.  
  
"Well, there you go. A new assignment." Said Gavin. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other soon, though. May the Force be with you."  
  
Jag nodded, and then he left the office. When he had entered the corridor, he took off at a sprint to the hangar bay. He pulled on his flight suit, and started his preflight checks. He pulled on his helmet, and leaned back in his pilot's couch. Moments later, he got clearance from Control, and he got the all systems go. Jag nudged the craft forward, and he was off.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina was busy chewing a bite of nerf when her Uncle Luke strode into the mess with a smile on his face. She waved him over to where she and Kyp were sitting. She hastily swallowed, and said, "Hey, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Hello, Jaina, Kyp." Her uncle replied. He leaned back in his chair. Jaina stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, feigning confusion.  
  
"Uncle Luke!" she cried. "What did Jag say?"  
  
"Who? Jag who?" he continued. Jaina rolled her eyes. "C'mon. I'm dying to hear it, and you know it, so just tell me already!"  
  
"Yes,O Great One." Luke replied. "He's on his way." Luke sensed her excitement through the Force, but one did not need to be a Jedi to tell she was thrilled. But, then, it was as if someone had poured water on a fire, and Jaina sobered immediately.  
  
"Did he ask about me?" she asked.  
  
"No." Luke said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?" Luke repeated.  
  
"You heard me. Oh." Said Jaina.  
  
"Oh." Luke grinned.  
  
"Ok, you two, this is getting confusing." Kyp spoke up.  
  
"Sorry." Jaina said sheepishly. "Are you sure he didn't ask about me? Not even mention me?"  
  
"Jaina, he didn't say anything close to anything about you. He barely said anything. Well, he sounded really eager to get away from Hapes, but other than that…" Luke trailed off, seeing how Jaina's face fell.  
  
"So, in other words, he didn't care?" she asked.  
  
"Just because he didn't ask about you doesn't mean he doesn't care, Jaina. Just means he might be mad." Said Kyp. Jaina glared at him, before she got up, and headed to her temporary quarters.  
  
'Please…' she thought as she rushed through the metal hallways. 'Please, Jag…I love you…don't be mad at me…I love you…' She thought over and over again as she fell, still exhausted from her trip, since she hadn't got much sleep, onto her bunk. She drifted asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag stared out the viewport. For almost the whole trip, his thoughts had been on Jaina. And he couldn't get them off of her, no matter how hard her tried. Her and Kyp had been his focus the entire trip so far. 'I wonder where she is…' he thought, 'Does she miss me? Why did she not tell me? Didn't she think for a moment…but, gods, I love her…I hope she's ok…gods, she's so perfect…my angel, or at least I thought, maybe she's Kyp's angel… I sure hope not…' Jag stiffened in his seat. 'The whole time,' he realized, 'I've been assuming she ran of with Kyp! This is my Jaina…she'd never ever do that to me…I bet she left because it was a Jedi mission…or, maybe not…well, whatever the case maybe, I'll have to talk to her, the next time I see her…and I hope that's soon…' Jag drifted off to sleep, smiling as he thought of Jaina.  
  
* * *  
  
well, what did you think? It will get better in the next chapter! read on! :D 


	18. Conspirators With Plans

Conspirators With Plans:  
  
Jag woke up just as he dropped out of hyperspace. He pulled his fighter around, weaving around the masses of space debris, before receiving instructions from Control on where to dock. He settled his clawcraft down, gently, and was greeted by Master Skywalker, and Kyp Durron. Jag scowled slightly when he saw Kyp, but masked it quickly and pretended to listen intently as Master Skywalker talked to him, but all he could think of was Jaina. Luke led him to his small temporary quarters, and Kyp went off to a room not too far from Jag's, leaving the Master and pilot alone.  
  
Jag cleared his throat nervously. "Ah, Master Skywalker, have you, ah spoken with Jaina in the last few days? Is she ok?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Actually, Jag, I just spoke with her today. She's doing fine." Luke grinned at the relieved Jag, deliberately excluding the fact that Jaina was here on the same station. 'It would be a nice surprise for him,' Luke decided.  
  
"Thank you, Master Skywalker."  
  
"Of course, Jag. You want me to tell her anything for you?"  
  
"No, that's ok. Thank you though." Jag smiled.  
  
"No problem. Good night, Jag."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke left the young pilot in his quarters, heading back to Mara and Ben. He walked through the silent corridors until he arrived at the 'Skywalker Suite' as it had been referred to. He checked his wrist chrono, and winced when he saw it was 3 in the morning, local time. He stepped in the room quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping wife and son. Or, rather, sleeping son, as he sensed Mara was wide awake. He walked into their bedroom, and sat down next to his wife.  
  
"Hey, Skywalker. What took?" Mara whispered in greeting. Luke leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling gently. "Jaina's man took. I had to be there to greet him, and show him to his quarters."  
  
"That was nice of you." She commented.  
  
"Thank you." He murmured, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I always try to be the nice guy."  
  
"Did you show him where Jaina's quarters were? I'm sure he'd much rather have been there…" Mara said teasingly.  
  
"Actually, I elected not to tell him she was even here." Luke shrugged.  
  
"Why not Farmboy? How did you plot that course?" Mara said, surprised.  
  
"Well, I figured it would make for a pleasant surprise when he finds her…"  
  
"Oh…" Mara sat bolt upright in her bed, snapping her fingers, "I've got a brilliant idea!"  
  
"This one's going to be better than the cook-me-a-homemade-breakfast on right, love?"  
  
"Shut up Farmboy. Anyway, you said it was about a week till everyone got here, right?"  
  
"Right…" Luke frowned, not seeing where she was taking this.  
  
"So, we can not tell Jag, and plan a romantic surprise evening for the two of them! We can tell Jag it's a formal meeting, come in dress clothes, and if he doesn't have any, we can have the tailor droid make him some, and we'll get Jaina all dressed up, and when he shows, he'll be surprised to find no one there, but, Jaina!" Mara exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Mara, love, that's sneaky and sweet, and will make us conspirators with plans, good plans, though…"  
  
"But you love the idea, Farmboy."  
  
"You're right. I do." He kissed Mara's hand. "Let's do it." Even in the dark, he could see Mara smile, and he smiled too. He kissed her again, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, this wuz a longer chapter, I just had a stroke of genius and had to put it in before it slipped away…thanks for all the helps and suggestions!! :D 


	19. A Plan in Action

A Plan In Action:  
  
Jaina woke up, and groaned slightly when she peered at the chrono. 0900 it read.  
  
"Sparky," she moaned, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" And then she remembered. Her little droid was still stuck on Hapes. In her rush to get here, she had left him with her x-wing. Jaina sighed. "I needed the rest anyway." She rose, and was slightly surprised to find herself still wearing her stained jumpsuit. She stretched, and was brushing out her hair when someone rapped at her door. "Come in," she called. She was surprised to see her Aunt Mara standing there, cradling little Ben in her arms.  
  
"Aunt Mara! What are you doing here?" she demanded, grinning.  
  
"What? Can't an aunt come and visit her niece every now and then?" Mara asked. "Actually, what I really came down to say was, Luke's throwing a formal almost banquet thing tonight. I was sent to inform you, and I am assuming you don't have anything formal, so I was going to help you pick out something decent."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Replied Jaina. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Tailor droid. Follow me." Mara instructed, and Jaina walked alongside of her. Ben gurgled happily, and waved his arms at Jaina.  
  
"You want to take him for a bit?" Mara asked. Jaina nodded, and scooped up her little cousin. As they strolled along the corridors, Mara asked, "What color of dress are we looking for?"  
  
"I really don't know. What do recommend?" Jaina replied.  
  
"Well, how about white?" suggested her aunt.  
  
"No. I'll look too much like Mom." Jaina said quickly.  
  
"Ok, then, how about brown or a silver?" Jaina wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so. But a blue or a red would look nice. Maybe green, on second thought."  
  
Mara paused for a second, mentally picturing a gown for her. "I think blue would look really nice on you." Jaina thought about it for a moment, then nodded her agreement. "Either that, or a pale green…"  
  
Mara shot her a skeptical glance at her dreamy eyed niece. "Like Jag's eyes sort of green?"  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Jaina. "I mean, er, ah, blue is good…" Mara burst out laughing. 'These two are so lost for each other! And they don't even realize just how much they love each other!'  
  
"What?" Jaina asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Riight. Like I believe that." Jaina said. They continued down the hall in silence, except for Ben, who was squirming in Jaina's arms and giggling.  
  
"And, here we are…" said Mara, pausing at a door. She punched in a code, and they entered the tailor droid's quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag smiled to himself as he thought about Jaina. He was just about positive that where she went had absolutely nothing to do with Kyp. He saw Kyp last night, and Master Skywalker, and he hadn't seen Jaina at all. 'My best guess would be that she's off on some crazy mission, saving the galaxy, as usual…I just can't wait till I see her again…' Jag thought. A rap at his door startled him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see Luke standing there.  
  
"Master Skywalker. What can I do for you?" he asked. Luke smiled. "I believe I forgot to mention there was going to be a formal dinner tonight. You didn't happen by any chance, to bring with formal attire?"  
  
Jag pressed his lips into a thin smile, shaking his head. "Nope. I thought this was going to be a mission, and I wouldn' t need any dress uniforms."  
  
Luke nodded, considering. 'Well, Mara should be done with Jaina by now…' he spoke up, "Ok, well, that's not really a problem. We can have the tailor droid get you a new one. If you don't mind."  
  
"No problem here." Jag said, and he followed Master Skywalker to the tailor droid. It took only a few moments to decide what to get, Jag knew exactly what he wanted. "An all black out fit, with blood red trim and stripe." He specified. But Jag had had to change the stripe and trim colors, the tailor was out of red. So, he changed it to silver. The droid nodded its shiny metal head. "It will be ready by 1500 hours today. You can pick it up anytime after that." It grated. Jag nodded, and smiled at Luke. Luke returned the smile.  
  
"Glad that's all settled." Luke said as they headed back towards Jag's quarters. "I've got some personal matters that require attending to, but feel free to explore around. I can ask Kyp to give you a tour, if you want."  
  
Jag considered, and then shook his head. "No, thanks. I'd rather go around by myself."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tonight. Meet me at my quarters around 6, I'll need to talk to you about this meal."  
  
"Will do." Jag said before heading off in the general direction of the hangar bay.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina fidgeted in her chair. She was back in the 'Skywalker Suite', and Mara had offered to help her with the perfect hairstyle, for the perfect dress. So far, they'd gone through about twenty different styles. 'But,' Jaina thought, 'That's ok, as long as I look good…' she smiled. Her dress was a gorgeous one, a pale, iced green that trailed down to her ankles. It was elegant and shimmered silvery green in the light, the top part sheer in certain places, with delicate, flowery beadwork, and the bottom was also a pale green, liberally threaded with little beads, ranging in color from emerald to light green, same as the top. It had a low cut back, with thin metallic green ribbons lacing their way across, so the dress could be cinched to fit the wearer to perfection. Jaina loved it. 'Reminds me of those pale eyes of Jag's…' she thought, 'I wish he could see me in it…' she sighed wistfully.  
  
"What was that for, Jaina, dear?" asked Mara, who was coming into the room with more hair styling stuff.  
  
"Nothing, really, just thinking how I wish Jag was here-" Jaina froze in midsentance. "He's supposed to be here by now, isn't he?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. He had some other items of importance that came up. He should be here in about a standard week." Mara said gently. Jaina's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh. Darn. I had been hoping he would see me in this dress, and I, oh, well…"  
  
"We keep the gown for later. Maybe, when he takes you to some romantic restaurant after this war…"  
  
"Yeah, like the war's ever gonna end…" Jaina said.  
  
"Jaina! You know well that we're getting it together. Now that old Borsky's gone, the war should be nearing the end!" Mara said. "Now, turn around again, and let me mess with that thick brown hair of yours again."  
  
Jaina turned around obediently, staring at her reflection as Mara twisted and pinned hair up. She smiled. 'I'll still have fun with out him.' She decided.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hullo, Jag." Kyp Durron greeted the somber young pilot. Jag nodded to him. Kyp fell into step alongside of him, a smile of his features. "What are you up to?" Kyp asked.  
  
Jag shot him a sidelong glance. "Nothing. Just getting acquainted with my surroundings. What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I was going to check on my x-wing, but I think I've found something better to do."  
  
"And that is what exactly?" asked Jag, not looking at Kyp as they walked on.  
  
"Harass you." Kyp stated simply.  
  
"I see. And how is this entertaining?" Jag said.  
  
Kyp just grinned, and Jag shook his head ruefully. "You are in a cheerful mood today, aren't you, Kyp?" Jag observed.  
  
"I sure am. Why aren't you?" he returned.  
  
"Who said I wasn't?" Jag said evenly.  
  
"I know. You're missing Jaina." Kyp said, with a hint of smugness.  
  
"What? Where'd you get that from?"  
  
"You aren't acting like you have been, and Jaina's not around, so technically, it's a logical explanation." Kyp just smiled and Jag scowled. They walked into the hangar bay, and Jag went to his clawcraft, and pulled out a hydrospanner and started tinkering with his ship. Kyp went to his x- wing and began making adjustments likewise.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina cocked her head as she stared at her reflection.  
  
"This is a nice style." She commented.  
  
"But not nice enough, right?" said Mara, coming up from behind her. "Shall I get Luke to run down and get that gown, and see how our styles look with it?"  
  
"That would be cool. But you don't have to send Luke. I'll got get it myself. It's been what, two hours?"  
  
'Hmm…can't let you do that, Jaina, dear. There's that risk that you might run into your loverboy…" Mara thought. She pursed her lips. "No, Luke could use the exercise. Besides, we still need to find a style for you and get your makeup done."  
  
Jaina sighed. "I s'pose you're right." She dropped back into the repulsorchair, letting Mara take out the style.  
  
"Farmboy!" called Mara. "C'mere!" Luke trudged into the room, a questioning look on his face. Then he smiled, and nodded, ertreating from the bedroom.  
  
"You know, this not-speaking-cause-we-hear-each-other-speak-and-we-know- what-they-are-going-to-say-even-before-they-say-it Jedi husband and wife relationship is really starting to weird me out." Jaina griped, grinning. Mara just laughed, combing through her hair.  
  
"It's not that funny, Mara." Jaina shot.  
  
"Maybe not from your perspective. Luke should be back fairly quickly, so then we'll throw you into that gown and have you looking holo perfect in no time."  
  
Luke returned moments later, with an elegant green gown draped over one arm.  
  
"Ladies?" he said.  
  
"Thanks, Skywalker." Mara said, not looking up from what she was working on.  
  
"Yea, thanks, Uncle Luke." Repeated Jaina. "Can I try it on now?"  
  
Mara smiled. "Let me finish. I think I've got an award winner here."  
  
Jaina stared into the mirror. It was looking good, she decided. Mara had twisted back sections of hair, and had it all pulled up into a high, messy bun, with dark strands curling around it. Jaina smiled, and went into the 'fresher to change. Mara gasped when Jaina stepped out a moment later. With her hair pinned up, and the formal gown, Jaina looked like a younger clone of her mother. 'But, I'd better not say that…Jaina will kill me…' Mara thought.  
  
"How do I look?" an uncertain Jaina asked.  
  
"C'mere." Mara commanded. "Turn around." Jaina did so, and Mara took the thin little ribbons, and pulled them tighter, looping the two strands together. The light sage dress looked stunning. Jaina twirled in front of her aunt.  
  
"Perfect." murmured Mara. "Now, let's do something about that makeup."  
  
* * *  
  
Jag hopped down off his clawcraft. He was liberally daubed with grease, and he called to Kyp, "Catch you later, Durron." Kyp nodded, barely looking up from his circuitry. Jag headed down the hall, checking his chrono. He turned and headed towards the tailor droid to pick up his outfit.  
  
"Colonel Fel. Here is your uniform." The droid grated when Jag entered its office. Jag strode over to where it was holding an all black outfit up. Jag pulled it out of the droid's grasp, turning it to view the sides. A flash of dark pewter glinted up at him.  
  
"Thanks. Looks good." Jag said, still studying the uniform. It had pewter buttons that matched perfectly with the trim and stripe, Jag noticed. He nodded, satisfied, before going back to his chambers.  
  
"I have about an hour," he said to himself, checking his chrono. "Just enough time to hop in the 'fresher and get changed." He walked a little faster, and when he got to his quarters, tossed his uniform on his bunk, and jumped in the refresher for a quick shower.  
  
* * *  
  
"And a little more lip gloss, and you are good to go, my dear," said Mara, who was bent over Jaina's face. She pulled out the clear tube, and put just a little to give Jaina's lips a nice shine. Mara stepped back, and admired her work.  
  
"Jaina, you've never looked better." She pronounced." Your uncle needs to see this."  
  
"Wait-" Jaina began.  
  
"Farmboy!" Mara called. Luke stepped in to the bedroom.  
  
"Who is this work of art?" he exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Uncle Luke!" Jaina rolled her eyes.  
  
"You look great, Jaina. Really. Mara, you did an awesome job."  
  
Mara glowed. "Thanks, Farmboy. Jaina, you really do look grand."  
  
"Then move away from the mirror, you're blocking my view!" Jaina exclaimed, winking. Mara stepped away. Jaina stared. 'Wow…I really do look different…' She stared, and Luke and Mara laughed.  
  
"Well, sweetie, you do look nice," Mara said, "And now it's my turn. Can you watch Ben while me and Skywalker here get ready?"  
  
"No problem." Jaina smiled as she left the room. The door clicked shut behind her, and Mara turned to face her husband.  
  
"Everything set?"  
  
"Of course. Dinner will be served at six. And, everyone else knows that the hangar bay 7 will be left alone. If anyone disturbs, death and banishment." Luke murmured.  
  
"Ooh, harsh, Skywalker," Mara laughed, "What's on the menu?"  
  
"Nerf medallions in a traladron sauce, little chokrii and mera, rolls, a soup, a salad, and a traziberri custard. Along with a Corellian sweet wine." Luke said, pulling on a formal black tunic.  
  
"Mmm. Why don't you cook like that for me, Farmboy?" replied Mara, pulling on a black dress.  
  
"Who said I was cooking?"  
  
"If you aren't, then who is?" asked Mara, frowning slightly. Luke leaned over and touched his lips to hers.  
  
"I asked Tendra to." Luke said. Tendra Calrissian was a pretty good chef, and Mara knew Tendra would do a good job. Mara reached for a hair tie, and pulled her hair into a simple, yet elegant bun, and brushed on some eyeshadow.  
  
"You ready? I asked him to come by around six, so you guys need to be gone in the next ten minutes, so there's no accidental meeting beforehand. Have her enter from the west entrance to the bay, ok, Jade?"  
  
"I guess so, Skywalker. You're sure everything's ready?"  
  
"Positive. I double checked."  
  
"Good." Mara opened the door. "Jaina? You ready to go?" Jaina nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag buttoned the last of the buttons on his tunic, and slipped into the black coat. He ran a comb through his hair, and smiled at the reflection in the mirror.  
  
"All set…" he said. Jag reached for his wristchrono. "I guess I should head over to Master Skywalker's." He stepped out into the hallway, and headed to the turbolift. He waited as the lift carried him up, and then strolled out into the corridor. He rang the chime on the Skywalkers' door. Luke opened it, a smile highlighting his features. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he greeted Jag. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Jag nodded, and followed Master Skywalker to hangar bay 7.  
  
'Mara?' Luke thought to his wife, 'Are you ready?' He got the assurance. He fiddled with the lock, pretending it was giving him problems, before the door whooshed open.  
  
Jag frowned. "It's dark."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mara? Are you sure we're in the right place? It looks awfully dark in here," Jaina said, confused.  
  
"Sith! I forgot my datapad! I'll be back!" Mara cut Jaina off, darting out the doorway, and swishing the door shut behind her. She sensed Luke had gotten Jag in, too. She smiled in relief.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag turned around, but he was surrounded by inky blackness. Master Skywalker said he'd forgotten a datapad, and he'd be right back. Jag took a few tentative steps in the darkness, before spotting single, bright spotlight focused on something in the empty hangar. He walked closer, frowning, before noticing a single set table, draped with a satin tablecloth, with a spot set for two, and a bouquet of flowers in the center. Jag drew nearer, just in time to see a young woman, in an elegant light sage gown, step into the circle of white light, a frown on her face. Realization dawned on Jag.  
  
"Jaina?" he asked, his voice slicing through the darkness. The young woman looked up, startled. "Jag?"  
  
* * *  
  
ok, well, what do you think? R&R I know this wuz a looooong chapter, but, o well. More later. :D 


	20. Dinner for Two

Dinner For Two:  
  
Jaina broke into a smile, rushing into his arms, and holding him close. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be in till next week."  
  
Jag cradled her in his arms. "I suppose I should be asking you, what are you doing here, first." He pulled away to study her brown eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
  
Jaina stared into his green eyes, and she felt tremendously guilty. 'Why? I couldn't get a hold of him!' she thought, furious, 'Why is my conscience giving me grief?'  
  
"Answer me." Jag pleaded with her.  
  
"Jag, I tried. I got the call late, and Master Skywalker said it was urgent, and you weren't in your quarters and your comlink wasn't working, and I had to go…" Jaina trailed off uncertainly. "Besides, I was only gone for four days…" she tried to fill the uncomfortable silence. Jag pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his head on hers. "Don't do that to me ever again, got it? I was afraid you'd left me for Kyp." Now it was Jaina's turn to be stunned. She wriggled out of his arms to stare at him in disbelief. "How could you think I would do that, Jag? I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Gavin told me you'd shipped out late with Durron. What was I supposed to think? Well, it's over now. You're back, I'm glad, and we've been set up for a nice romantic evening, so let's not ruin it, shall we?" Jag said, smiling slightly. Jaina's smile carried into her eyes. She stretched up to kiss him, and he returned the kiss.  
  
"Have I told you how perfect you look?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Have I told you how sexy you look?" she murmured back. Jag grinned. "So, what's on the menu?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"You know, I really have no clue." Jaina stepped back, surveying the table. "Hope it's good, what ever it is."  
  
"It is, trust me." Said someone in the shadows. Mara Jade stepped into the circle of light. "Hi, my name's Mara, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"  
  
"You do an uncanny server droid impression, Aunt Mara." Jaina commented.  
  
"Thank you, I think. We have Corellian white wine and Corellian green wine and Corellian red wine. What'll it be?"  
  
"I'll have the green." Jag said.  
  
"Me, too." Added Jaina. "So, now what's on the menu?"  
  
"Well, for starters, we have a light salad tim-"  
  
"Aunt Mara, you can drop the droid impression." Cut in Jaina.  
  
"Ok. We've made salad, soup, meat, side dishes and dessert. And you're gonna eat it. And you're gonna enjoy it. And then you'll leave a generous tip." Mara retreated off into the shadows again, leaving the couple alone.  
  
"Cheery at night, isn't she?" asked Jaina. Jag chuckled, stepping over to a chair and pulling it out for Jaina. She dropped down into it, and he sat down across from her, smiling gently, with love reflecting in his eyes. Jag reached for her hand, and squeezed it. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too. I missed you." Replied Jaina. Jag smiled, and just then, Mara returned carrying a small tray. On it were two cut crystal goblets filled with green wine, and also two small salad plates, with a small, circular stacked salad artistically arranged on top. Mara set the plates and goblets in front of the two before retreating off into the dark surrounding the pilots.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina leaned back in her chair, smiling. "Well, this was nice."  
  
"It was. Who ever cooked did a nice job." agreed Jag.  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, then Jag rose abruptly, and went to Jaina's side. "Dance with me?" he asked softly.  
  
"There's no music, Jag." She replied.  
  
"Do we really need it?" he inquired. Jaina grinned, and took his offered arm. They moved away from the table, to the edge of the spotlight's beam, and he pulled her closer, placing her arms around his neck, and he slid his around her waist. They swayed slowly, and Jaina leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart. She smiled. 'I love you, Jag,' she thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, this evening's been a success." Luke murmured to his wife.  
  
"I agree. But, Farmboy, the reason we set this up was to give the two of them some time alone, correct? So, let's do just that." Mara said. Luke smiled, and the two of them headed back to the lone ship in the hangar, Mara's Jade Shadow. They thanked Tendra for making the meal for their niece and her sweetheart, and Tendra went back to her and Lando's quarters, leaving the two Jedi alone.  
  
"You know," Mara said, peering out the viewport to the only illuminated spot in the hangar, "They look like they could use some music. You gonna put it on, or are we going to let them dance in silence, Farmboy?"  
  
"Hey, Mara, I thought you said we were supposed to leave them alone, remember? 'They never get any time alone,' and hwat do you do? You spy on them." Luke teased her.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? Espionage is in my blood. The music, Skywalker?" Mara smiled as Luke went out to the small sound amplifier near the edge of the spotlight, and thumbed it on, so the strains of Corellian classical music wove through the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina smiled as she heard someone start playing music. Jag switched dance steps, and led her through a box step.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance, on Hapes!" Jaina murmured.  
  
"Yea, well, ah, that was, ah, a different style than what I am used to. Chiss are taught how to dance formally, you know, though we hardly ever use it." Jag shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Jaina smiled again. 'This is just too wonderful… I really owe Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke.' She thought.  
  
"A month of free baby-sitting will make us even.' Mara thought-spoke back to her, causing Jaina to jump a little. She could sense her aunt's laughter, and then the withdrawl of her presense.  
  
"What was that for?" Jag asked, concerned. Jaina was surprised to note they had stopped standing there, and Jag was studying Jaina.  
  
"Just Mara, ah, scared me." Jaina replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"I see." Jag said, obviously not getting it at all.  
  
"Jedi thing."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The music changed, and Jag changed their style of dancing. They couple switched to a Commenori waltz, though how Jag having lived his whole life in Chiss space knew it blew Jaina's mind. As they swirled and twirled around the illuminated area, Jag tipped Jaina's head up, and his down, and kissed her, putting all his love and care for her in the kiss. Jaina was vaguely aware of stopping, but paid no attention, and clung tightly to Jag. He broke away from the kiss, and, green eyes sparkling, smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her again. Jaina pulled away, surprising him. She started an explanation before he could say anything. "Listen, Jag, I love you, but, seriously, if you kiss me like that again, I will never have another coherent thought."  
  
Jag just laughed, leaning in to brush his lips across hers. "Is that better, your worshipfulness? Shall I kiss you in that manner for the rest of your life?"  
  
Jaina stiffened almost imperceptibly when he used her father's nickname for her mother, but then covered for it by straighting into a noble posture, and in the most regal voice she could manage said, "Yes. That pleases me greatly. It will do. You may kiss me again." Jag whispered, "It will be my pleasure." He touched his lips to hers, lingering just a little longer than the previous time. He did it again, holding just a little longer than before, and Jaina closed her eyes in anticipation. He pressed his lips to hers, but Jaina's arms wrapped around his neck and held him there until they both had to break for air.  
  
"Yes, that will do." She whispered, still trying to be regal, but losing it as Jag kissed her again.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, how was that? i'm hoping it wasn't too terrible…more to come later…r&r and thanks to my loyal readers **cough, Lachesis, Jade Fel Horn, December Wind, Jedi-Jaina-Solo and anyone else cough**, who've given me helps and stuff, and who * actually read *what I write, i really appreciate it!! :D 


	21. Evening's End

Jaina smiled sleepily as she and Jag walked down the corridors on the cobbled together safe haven. She stifled a yawn behind her hand, and blushed when Jag said, "I'm boring you again, aren't I, Lieutenant?"  
  
"You never bore me, Colonel." Jaina said softly. "Just tired. I wasn't planning on going out tonight, and I definitely wasn't planning on being out this late."  
  
"You should always be prepared for the unexpected, Lieutenant." Jag said, half serious.  
  
"I guess I will be from now on. Just like you, right?"  
  
"Exactly. What a perfect example." Jag said, smiling slightly. Jaina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, I will see you later this morning, correct?" Jag said as they arrived at Jaina's quarters.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
They both stood there, not wanting to say goodnight, not wanting the evening (rather, evening and early morning) to end. Jaina bit her lower lip thoughtfully, considering. Jag leaned forward, and touched his lips briefly to hers, and then grinned mischievously. "Good night."  
  
"G'night, Jag." Jaina whispered. Jag brushed his lips against hers, shot her another grin, and headed off down the hall.  
  
'Wow…' Jaina thought as she watched his retreating form, 'What a night…' She turned and went into her room, with a idiotic grin painted on her face. She changed out of her gown and into a pair of sleep pants and a tunic and crashed onto her bed, lacing her hands behind her head and still smiling dreamily. She drifted off to sleep, hoping she would dream of Jag Fel.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag grinned wildly. He almost started whistling, but he decided he'd sound like an idiot. 'I owe both Masters Skywalker a lot a lot a lot…' he thought. 'But, it was worth it. Best surprise I've had in a while.' He decided. Jag could feel himself begin to blush when he thought about his original suspicions, thinking she left him and had run off with Kyp Durron. He shook his head, smiling ruefully, before changing and falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, what a short chapter, but I've been busy and that wonderful thing we call writer's block is setting in… :D I'll try to get another update soon… 


	22. Good Morning, Beautiful

Disclaimer: not mine, but the Great One's creations… ;D  
  
Jaina woke up to a soft voice. "Good morning, beautiful." She stirred, blinking. "Huh? What?" Jag sat down on the edge of her bed. "I said, 'Good morning, beautiful,'"  
  
Jaina rubbed a hand over her eyes and rolled onto her right side, resting her head on her right hand. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too. My morning is great, thanks for asking." replied Jag. He laughed at her expression, and leaned over and touched his lips to hers in a very brief kiss. "I wanted to know if you wanted to catch breakfast with me or something."  
  
"You forget, dear, that I do not wake up early. Especially after a late night. I need my beauty rest."  
  
"You do not need to get any prettier." Jag shot her a lopsided grin. Jaina laughed. "Oh yes, I look simply stunning right now, don't I?"  
  
"Ravishing, darling, simply ravishing." He brushed his lips against hers again. Jaina rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, did you want to catch breakfast?" Jag inquired politely.  
  
"Sure, let's go! Wait, no. Give me a moment to get ready, ok?"  
  
"Take two." Jag said.  
  
"If you insist." Jaina hopped out of her bed, and went into the small refresher. Jag lay down on his back, stretching out on the bed. He laced his fingers behind his head. "I'm waiting."  
  
"You'll have to wait a little longer, Colonel."  
  
Jag smiled. "I'm still waiting."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Jag sat up when he heard the door whoosh open. "Took you long enough, Jaina."  
  
She just shook her head, not bothering to acknowledge him in any other way. She raked a brush through her tangled hair, and Jag observed her every move, watching her with cool green eyes. Jaina dropped down on the bed next to him to pull on her boots. She shot him a sideways glance. "What?"  
  
Jag shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh," She glanced at him again, smiling. He returned the smile, and then leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. He grinned, eyes twinkling when he pulled back.  
  
Jaina sighed. "Why must you kiss me like that?"  
  
"You told me to, last night, your worshipfulness. Does it not please you anymore? Do I need to kiss you in a different fashion from now on?"  
  
"That would please me greatly." Jaina said regally.  
  
"How shall I kiss you then, your worshpfulness?" he whispered, staring into her liquid brown eyes with his emerald ones. "Like this?" He took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. He released her to study her reaction. Jaina shook her head gently. He leaned over again, and kissed her with more power than before. She still shook her head when it was done. Jag grinned at her, emerald eyes sparkling, and claimed her mouth with his, kissing her with passion. Jaina's arms snaked up around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He broke the kiss to whisper against her mouth, "Will that do, your worship?"  
  
"Yes, that will do just fine, Colonel." She whispered softly, her face centimeters from his. Jag smiled, and kissed her again till they had to break for air. "Now, about that breakfast…"  
  
"What about it, Colonel?"  
  
"You want to go right now?"  
  
"Do we have to?" Jaina asked mischieviously.  
  
"I suppose not…" Jag said heavily, winking at her. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"I think we were right about here…" Jaina pressed herself up against him, and he tilted her head up, and his down, to meet her lips in a kiss. After a few more long moments, Jaina stood up, and stretched. "I think I'm ready for that breakfast now, Colonel."  
  
Jag grinned, offering her his arm. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
She looped her through his, and smiled up at him. "We shall."  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far!! I hope to get a longer, better, more interesting chapter up soon!! ;D 


	23. Don't Go...

Jaina smiled at Jag across the table they were sitting at. "Ok, so, now what do we do? You woke me up extra early, and I know it wasn't just because you wanted to eat breakfast with me."  
  
Jag grinned, leaning back in his seat. "What makes you so sure of that, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Come on, I know you better, Colonel. You wouldn't risk the wrath of me in the morning just to have breakfast."  
  
"You have a point. Let's take a walk." Jag extended a hand towards her, and pulled her out of her chair. Jaina laced her fingers through his. "Alright, so, what do you want to talk about, Colonel?"  
  
Jag shrugged. "Whatever you want, your worship."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. Jag stopped, and turned to face Jaina. He tipped his head down for a kiss, and savored it, before pulling away, and continuing his walking.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Jaina.  
  
"I felt like it." said Jag.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
They walked on in silence, and then, Jag paused at a door. He punched in a code, and tugged Jaina into the darkened room.  
  
"What's this all about, Colonel?" she asked, confused. Glowrods filled the room with a dim light, apparently some of them were malfunctioning. Jag covered her mouth with his, and she returned the kiss, before stepping back and asking, "What's all this about?"  
  
"I can't kiss you anymore?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you aren't telling me something. I know."  
  
"I hate having a Jedi as my girl." said Jag, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Jag, seriously, what's wrong?" Jaina stared into his green eyes, a question in her brandy brown ones. He looked away. "Jaina…"  
  
"Yes?" she said, prompting him on.  
  
"Jaina, I, ah, well, I'm heading out tomorrow. To Borleias. And, well, I don't know how long I'll be there for." He said softly.  
  
"Oh. So, you're leaving me?" she asked, almost too calmly.  
  
"No! I'm just going away, for now. Besides, you'd be leaving on a mission soon, anyways!" shot Jag.  
  
Jaina studied his face for a moment. "Why?"  
  
"My uncle is staging a military assault from there. He needs me to help out."  
  
"Stay with here, with me. I don't even want to think of losing you…" her eyes filled with tears. "I'll miss you, more than you'll ever know…"  
  
Jag pulled her into a close embrace, resting his head on top of hers. "I'll miss you too…"  
  
They stood that way for awhile. Jag lifted his head, saying, "Jaina, come with me. Please…"  
  
Jaina stared up at him, "Jag, no. Please, don't ask me to choose. My parents, they just lost Anakin and Jace, if anything was to happen…and Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, I have a mission I need to go on. I can't, I just can't. Don't ask me to choose like this. Please." She pleaded with him, "Jag, no, I love you, I really do, it's just-"  
  
"You love them more. I understand." Jag spat angrily.  
  
"No, Jag, no, that wasn't what I was going to say,"  
  
Jag looked at her, hurt plain in his eyes, before turning around and heading out.  
  
"Jag! Wait, no, I love you, Jag, please, don't go," cried Jaina, running after him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off, walking quicker towards the bank of turbolifts. "Jag!" Jaina said desperately, standing there in the corridor. She watched numbly, in a detached sort of way, watching him press the button, and then step into the car, not looking back at her. Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Don't go, Colonel…I love you too much to lose you, too…" she whispered before the tears spilled over. She smeared them away, blinking hard, as she called for another turbolift. "I love you…" she whispered, "I really do…" 


	24. All Better?

Jag sighed, leaning against the wall in the turbolift. He shoved a hand back through his short, black hair. 'This is not what I had planned for today, not at all…Why did I just do that? I know she loves her family more than me…didn't I? ' he thought. 'And now I've hurt her…I wonder if she knows that the great Chiss pilot is scared of losing the only girl he'd ever love? Or that this great Chiss pilot is jealous of her closeness with her family? Or, that this great Chiss pilot is an idiot? Well,' he amended, 'She probably thinks that now… Gods, why is I do that? I care so much about her, and then, when I have to leave, instead of enjoying the day with her, I mess up what we have by taking offense and getting into a fight…Gods, what an idiot…'  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina stared at the turbolift bank, feeling weak in the knees, and about to collapse. 'Lords of the Sith, please, don't leave Jag…I don't want to lose you…' She sniffled. 'Gods, why is he so jealous all of a sudden? What if something happens to him? What if he never speaks to me again?' she wiped at another tear. 'First guy to hurt me…but, really, did I hurt him first?' she wondered. 'I need some peace and quiet…' and with that, tears still blurring her vision, she headed towards the hangar bay.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jaina?" Jag knocked on the door. "Jaina, please, I know you're in there, even if you won't speak to me ever again, please, hear me out…" he pleaded. He rested his forehead on the cold metal door in a sign of defeat. He shook his head. "She hates me. She really, really hates me. Well, I can't blame her, I hate me too, now…" He sighed, before shoving his hands into his pockets and heading towards the hangar bay to work on his ship. It's what he usually did when he wanted time to think, and sort out his thoughts. Jag wandered into the hangar bay, moments later, and a soft sound met his ears. 'The sound of muffled crying, maybe?' he thought. 'Jaina?' he searched around for the source fo the noise, and saw his girl on her knees, underneath a ship. 'The one Kyp borrowed from the Hapans.' Jag noted. He approached quietly, not daring to disturb her, ducking his head as he walked underneath the ship. He dropped down onto his knees next to her, and watched her jump a little. She started to say something, wiping tears away furiously, but he hushed her, and pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Wait." He whispered. "Listen to me, please, Jaina. Just hear me out. I stood there in that turbolift, and you may as well have shot me through the heart with a blaster, I couldn't feel anything, I was so numbed. I'd let myself play with the thought that you loved me, only me, with your everything, well, I was proved wrong. And then, things started to get back into focus, and I couldn't help but think of what an idiot I was. And then, I thought, what if that was our last conversation, and something were to happen, and I know that I'd be regretting every syllable until I died. And then, I thought about why I acted that way, and I realized I am scared. I'm scared of losing you, because I won't be there to protect you. Remember at Hapes, how your fighter crashed there?" he plowed on, not waiting for her to answer, "I was so scared, because I thought I'd lost you. And I couldn't protect you, and stop you from crashing. I don't want that to happen now. If I could, Jaina, I'd never leave your side, ever again. I'm sorry, I was acting like a jerk. Can you still find it in you to love me? Cause I still love you so much…"  
  
Jaina's eyes welled up with tears again. 'Great, Fel, now look at what you've done!' he scolded himself. He braced himself for her answer.  
  
"Jag…" she started, blinking away tears, "Oh, gods, Jag, I, I …" Jag closed his eyes, prepared for the worst, when Jaina threw herself into his arms, her mouth finding his, and kissing him hard. That knocked Jag off guard, but he wrapped his arms around her, and returned her kiss hungrily, urgently. 'Well, so far so good…' he thought, faintly amused, but more so relieved. He pulled back, and studied her face, stroking her cheek absently with his thumb. "Our first fight, and we couldn't even not talk to each other for 10 minutes. Sad, isn't it?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "Does this even count as a fight? It was so stupid,"  
  
"I guess you're right." Jag grinned.  
  
"I would say so, Colonel. Listen, Jag, I would go with you in a Coruscant second if I felt my family, or what's left of it, could manage-"  
  
"I know, I know. I've lost siblings too. Don't worry about it. It's just, I don't know, the thought of spending a moment without you, and having to wonder if you're ok, just, ah-"  
  
"I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."  
  
"I know, but at Hapes, when I couldn't be there to protect you, and I thought I'd lost you…I just don't want that to happen again." Jag said softly.  
  
Jaina smiled at him understandingly. Jag leaned forward to kiss her again, when they were interrupted by a shout in the hangar bay.  
  
"Jaina! Jaina, where are you?" cried a voice.  
  
"Sith. Never a moment alone." Muttered Jaina. Jag laughed, before rising up off of his knees, to stand up, but he still had to duck his head. He took her by the hand, and looked into her brown eyes, and raised her hand to his mouth, and kissed it before tugging Jaina to her feet and they walked, bent over, out from underneath the freighter. "Jaina!" cried the voice, just before the speaker stepped into view.  
  
"Kyp," Jaina sounded faintly surprised, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kyp Durron blushed noticeably. "I, ah, hope, I'm not interrupting anything…" Jaina and Jag exchanged glances, before Jag said, "No, not at all. Go ahead."  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you, Jaina, because I couldn't find Colonel Fel, and I knew that you two would most likely be together. So, now that you are here, Colonel, we've just received an urgent message from Borleias. You are to leave as soon as you can get your things together for the Pyria system. That's all." Kyp shrugged, before leaving the two alone in the bay. "Thanks," Called Jag, before turning to the young woman standing next to him. "So, I guess, for now, this is farewell, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I guess so, Colonel." Jaina looked up at him sadly, before giving him a cold smile. "Fly faster and shoot straighter than those Vong, and hustle home. Got it? If I hear anything about you and bacta, I will kill something."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jag saluted, mocking her.  
  
"I'm glad we have an understanding, Colonel. And, I'm glad we're all good."  
  
"Me, too, Lieutenant, me too."  
  
Jaina stretched up to give him a kiss, and Jag wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you, you know." He could tell she was smiling as she nodded into his chest.  
  
"And I'll miss you, too. You send me a holo every day, got it?"  
  
"Yes, Liuetenant."  
  
She pulled out of the embrace, smiling up at him. She kissed her fingertips, and pressed them to his lips. "Be careful, Jag. I know you'll be brave."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok, sorry about that, my superior intellect is failing me, so out of lack of other creative ideas, this is what I came up with. I beg your pardon, please, don't hate me, just review, and offer suggestions. Any suggestions are appreciated. And thanks to my loyal readers, who are still reading this, besides the terrible, plotless, evil writing this is developing into. ;D 


	25. Surprise, Surprise

Less than an hour later, Jaina stood on the decking, sighing as she watched Jag's clawcraft rise off the hangar deck. She watched it hover on repulsorlifts, and Jag swung the craft around so that the cockpit faced her. He waved, and raised a gloved hand to his helmeted head, mimed kissing it, and mimed blowing it at her, or, as best he could, considering he was wearing the anonymous TIE helmet and garb. Jaina grinned, and pretended to catch it, and blew one his way too, before waving, and nudging the fighter forwards. Jaina observed as his ship passed through the magcon shield on the bay, and continued staring after it, even when she couldn't see him anymore. Then, she grinned, a famous Solo lopsided one, as an idea formed in his head. 'I'll have twenty messages waiting for him when he arrives at Borleais. Ha, will he be surprised,' she chuckled to herself softly, before sprinting off to the nearest holocomm center to record her messages.  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Jag clambered out of his cockpit, and dropped down onto the decking, not a gracefully as he would have liked. He crisply saluted the two men standing before him, Wedge Antilles and his second-in- command, Tycho Celchu, and they returned his salute with equal precision. Wedge smiled easily at Jag. "I appreciate your hurrying out here. It's actually not as bad as it seems, but I can brief you on this later. Let me show you to your quarters."  
  
Jag and Tycho fell in alongside of Wedge, flanking him as he led them through the facility. Tycho smiled at Jag. "Glad to have you with us again, Colonel. What's the word from Shelter?"  
  
"In truth, I really wasn't there long enough to learn much. Master Skywalker has something big on the horizon for the Jedi was all I got." Jag shrugged. "Sorry I can't help you."  
  
"S'ok. Luke's been hinting at something, but I guess he doesn't want mission security compromised." Wedge's brown eyes narrowed. "But, why he'd think any of us are untrustworthy I've yet to figure out."  
  
"The less you know, the less it can hurt you." commented Jag.  
  
Wedge considered that. "True."  
  
"Well put." added Tycho.  
  
"Jag, these are your acomodations-not the greatest, but it works. I've also put you in Flare Squadron for now. You'll probably want to switch to another like Nova or Twin Suns eventually, though." Wedge shrugged. He keyed in the door's combination, and the door whooshed open. "Drop by my office at 1800 hours, ok? That should give you enough time to get settled in, and catch some shut eye before we throw you into the thick of things."  
  
The green eyed colonel smiled at him. "Sure. No problem."  
  
"Good to see you again, Colonel." Tycho said.  
  
"Glad to be back, Colonel." Jag returned, before saluting Wedge and Tycho. He turned into his room, and tossed his bag onto the small bed in the corner before noticing the blinking comm unit. He frowned slightly. 'What is this?' he wondered. 'Uncle Wedge must have sent me some materiel.' He decided, dropping down into a repulsor chair to view the data. His pale green eyes widened in surprise as Jaina's pretty features filled the terminal screen in front of him.  
  
"Hey, handsome." she began, "You must be on Borleias by now. I wanted to let you know that I really miss you. I'm bored to death, you know. It's a terrible tragedy. Godesses like me should not be bored to death." Her image smiled at him. "I love you, Jag Fel. Just thought I'd let you know that." and then the image flickered away, leaving him grinning like a maniac. "Another message?" an eyebrow arched over a green eye, and then he started to laugh as Jaina appeared again. He skipped onto the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and another and another, shaking his head ruefully. They were all from Jaina. He continued scrolling through them, and finally discovered there was one message out of the twenty, that actually wasn't from his girlfriend. "Who now?" he questioned, and was stunned to see the image in front of him; it was of an aging man, hair silvering, but if anything, accentuated striking features. Jag's mouth went dry, and his voice caught in his throat. He froze the holo, whispering, "Dad?"  
  
* * *  
  
ok, once again, thanks for all the positive feedback, and yeah, this is my story, but, if it weren't for my read-and-reviewers, it wouldn't be a story at all… :D so, anyways, more soon, guest appearances in the next few chapters…I'll try to hurry with the next one! :D 


	26. From the General

Jag just stared at the holo screen for a moment, studying the face of General Baron Soontir Fel, his father. He started the message again, listening intently.  
  
"Colonel Fel," the General said, "I believe you are far overdue for a report. What is the situation? You are, after all, the scout for the house phalanx here, and we've not heard anything recently. We have heard, however, that Coruscant has fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong. A terrible blow to the Rebels, I'm sure. I'm also sure you are expecting an order, or an assignment. I can't give you one till I've read your report. So, for now at least, do whatever you are doing, and do it to for the glory and honor of the Chiss." Then the General paused before clearing his throat and continuing on, "I've said enough on military actions, I think. At ease, soldier." The older Fel smiled. "Jag, I want you to know that I know you are perfectly capable of handling anything these aliens will throw at you. But, still I'm going to say this: be wise in your choices. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Well, wait. Scratch that. Just , ah, well, just be careful. You don't have to save the galaxy, at least not yet. I imagine you know that, however, and that your mother is worrying about you because you are lightyears away, battling an enemy we know nothing about, really. She's lost two of her children, and I'd like it to stay that way, for awhile. Keep safe, son. And, if all goes well, after I get that report, I'd like to be able to hand you your next assignment in person. General Baron Soontir Fel out."  
  
Jag stared at the ended transmission, his green eyes narrowed. "'Hand me my next assignment in person'?" he repeated, slightly confused. "Does this mean I'm coming home, or are you coming here?"  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina stretched lazily as she rose out of the seat in front of the comm unit.  
  
"That should be enough messages to make Jag sick of me. Now, what does a bored Goddess do in spare time when her boyfriend is out of system? Where is everyone when you need someone to harass?" she wondered. She snapped her fingers as a thought occurred to her, and she smiled. "Where is Durron, anyways?"  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina found Kyp Durron in the mess, eating lunch. He regarded her quizzically. "What can I do for you, Jaina?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Jag's gone, and I needed someone to harass, and you're the lucky one." She stated simply.  
  
"Ah. Well, you've picked the wrong person. A Jedi's strengths are compassion and patience, are they not?" asked Kyp with a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't call you a compassionate, patient Jedi anytime soon, Kyp."  
  
Kyp scowled. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Solo?"  
  
Jaina smiled sweetly. "Nope."  
  
Kyp rested his head in his hands. "Your boyfriend and I are going to have a nice long talk when he gets back."  
  
"Oh, really? About what?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"You're the Jedi Master here. You tell me."  
  
"Lords of the Sith. Does Jag know you act like this when he's not around?"  
  
"Nope. That's cause when he's on the same planet as me, we're always together."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jaina gave him a toothy grin. Kyp's own smile faltered. "Why me? Why me?" he moaned. Jaina just laughed. "This is shaping up to be a lot of fun. I still wish Jag was here."  
  
"Me too. Then you'd be leaving me alone."  
  
* * *  
  
sorry for the short chapters. It's hard to write the two of them apart, ya know? My next chapter might end up hopping ahead a few months, but we'll see… :D thanx for reading! And reviewing! Hehe… 


	27. To Alderaan

sorry it took so long for the update! I've got a ton of reports due at school…ok, now, jump forward 2 months…Jaina and Jag haven't seen each other at all, except for the occasional holo…oh, and no response from the Chiss and General Fel yet…  
  
Jaina sat in her X-wing cockpit, thinking about the mission they were about to start. 'Alderaan.' She thought numbly. 'Who'd have thought?' She recalled Colonel Tycho Celchu and his wife, Winter's reactions about their home planet-'Or what's left of it,'- Tycho was spitting mad, and looked about ready to hop in his ship and go take on the Vong one on one, and Winter's face paled to match her hair color- pure white. Her mother had been stunned and furious when she found out that the Vong were using Alderaan as a breeding ground for their ships. Jaina shook her head sadly, then keyed her comm unit. "Ok, everyone. Check in by number and status, please. Gemini Leader here, four in the green."  
  
"Gem One here, ready to dance." called Kyp Durron.  
  
"Gem Two, all engines online and 100 percent." That was Lan 'Arctic' Storm, an A-Wing jock and Jedi Knight.  
  
"Gem Three, standing by." Aar Tybliz, another fighter jock and Jedi.  
  
"Gem Four, ready as ever." Cariista Dentar, a fellow Rogue and Jedi.  
  
"Gem Five, let's blow some coral!" Nika Sulole, not Jedi, but an extremely gifted X-wing pilot.  
  
Jaina smiled as her squadron of Jedi checked in. 'I just hope that I return with all of these people…' she thought grimly. 'This isn't going to be easy…but, I'm a Rogue, and impossible is my stock in trade…'  
  
"Gem Nine, all green and waiting for your signal." Corran Horn said.  
  
Jaina waited until everyone else was checked in, before keying her comm unit again. "Alright. Listen up, everybody. This isn't going to be easy, but the Yuuzhan Vong never make anything easy for us, now, do they? If you haven't noticed, our coordinates for the jump take us to remnants of Alderaan. Intel's discovered that the Vong are using the Graveyard as breeding grounds for ships, just like they used Sernpidal. General Antilles' Fleet Five will rendezvous with us there. I think we've all had enough of the Vong and their tactics, we're going to kick them out and show em who's boss. On my mark, jump to hyperspace. May the Force be with all of us. Three, two, one…mark!" The stars streaked as Jaina's X-Wing entered hyperspace.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag felt uneasy as he sat there, waiting, in his clawcraft aboard the Rebel Dream. 'Any moment now…' he thought, tapping the pilot's yoke impatiently. They were en route to the outer part of the Alderaan system, where the Yuuzhan Vong had set up a breeding grounds for their ships. 'Makes perfect sense, of course. They waster all the time and effort and animals to pull Sernpidal's moon down, and here they planet has already been obliterated for them. It'd be a waste for them not use this.' They stars unstreaked outside the magcon shield and Jag heard Control announce, "Flares, Rogues, you are cleared. May the Force be with you."  
  
Jag clicked his comm unit twice in acknowledgement. He was flying as Flare Three, for the time being. His craft rose up on its repulsorlifts, and he nudged forward, till he reached the magcon shield. He checked to make sure that he was in his shielding trio, and then, he goosed his thrusters, and shot out into the cold blackness of space.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina's X-wing emerged out of hyperspace deep in the Alderaan system, almost in the remains of Alderaan itself. What she saw took her breath away. Dozens of dovin basals of multiple sizes floated along the rim, and inside, attached to the asteroids were little nubs of coral, and lumps of coral all the way to the size of small shuttles.  
  
"Sithspit…" she whispered into the comm. "They will pay for this…"  
  
Suddenly, a voice crackled through the unit. "Leader, Four here. Instructions?"  
  
Jaina pressed her lips together in a grim line. "You guys see that coral out there?"  
  
A flurry of comm clicks acknowledged her.  
  
"Good. I want it all gone. And, I want it done now. For now, everyone by themselves, and do as much damage as you can. As soon as we spot skips, though, I want you in your assigned trios. Leader out." Jaina jammed her thrusters, and snapped her X-wing hard to port, diving into the asteroids in a tight, downward spiral. She flicked her lasers to quad-linked, and raked red laser fire over the largest hunk of coral she could find, till it erupted into a fire ball. She flicked her targeting brackets over to another growth, in the meantime artistically avoiding the asteroids with room to spare. 'This is fun…' she thought. 'I wonder what how long it will be before they crash out party?'  
  
* * *  
  
"Three, break starboard!"  
  
Without even thinking, Jag snap rolled to the right, narrowly avoiding the shot of plasma. "Thanks, Nine."  
  
"Anytime, Three."  
  
Jag dropped in behind another skip, raking laserfire across it, but the dovin basals greedily sucked in the green bolts. He continued to scythe laser fire, and then waited for the proton torpedo from his wingmate. It arrived, and hit right on target. The coralskipper exploded brilliantly. He had just flicked his targeting brackets onto another Vong when General Antilles' voice crackled into his comm set. "The Jedi want to know if you Flares, Scythes and Novas want some targeting practice. Make the jump in system on my mark. Three, two one, mark!"  
  
Jag leapt into hyperspace, and was pulled out a moment later. He'd never been to Alderaan before. 'Wow…to think this was once a pacifistic, peaceful planet…'  
  
"Welcome, boys. This is Gemini Leader here." Jag's heart leapt: it was Jaina speaking. "The party's just starting. Hit anything and everything Yuuzhan Vong, preferably with as little damage to the asteroids themselves, if at all possible. Need I say anymore? Get going! Gem Lead out." Jag grinned, before speeding into the – asteroid belt? 'Is this considered an asteroid belt?' he wondered. He saw little flashes of light deep inside, he knew that the other Jedi here were doing damage, and doing it very efficiently. 'My turn.' He thought, and started pumping laser fire into the nearest hunk of coral rock.  
  
* * *  
  
'Jag's here!' Jaina thought triumphantly. 'He's here, he's here, he's here!' She reached out towards that bright sense in the Force. 'Some people, though they aren't Force-sensitive, blaze like supernovas in the Force. I'm glad he's one of them.' She smiled to herself, before jinking away from a particularly large asteroid.  
  
* * *  
  
More soon, as soon as I can write it! How was this chapter? don't worry, I will get sum more of that Jaina/Jag interaction that you guys love so much in soon! :D 


	28. Among Asteroids

Jag Fel yanked hard to port on his pilot's yoke, dropping the clawcraft down and around an asteroid, coming up with lasers flashing. The Yuuzhan Vong coral growth exploeded brilliantly, with chips of coral smashing into his forward viewport. Jag frowned. 'This is getting a little bit weird…we've been here for at least ten minutes, haven't we, and yet no resistance?' He spared a glance down at the chrono, and was shocked to notice that he'd only been in the asteroids for just under two minutes. 'Two minutes?! This is going to be a long target practice at this rate…' He sighed, and snap-rolled up to starboard.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina felt lightheaded and excited. 'Jag is here! My Jag is here! Lords of the Sith, I've not seen him in forever! That's it- I'm going back to Borleias, with or with out Uncle Luke's consent.' She set angled around another asteroid, when her droid beeped urgently.  
  
"What's up, Cappie?" she asked. Sparky had recently received a programming update, and a memory wipe, so in honor of Anni Capstan, her old wingmate, she'd renamed her droid Cappie. Jaina traced a finger down her secondary monitor, her finger freezing above the sensor readings. Her brandy brown eyes widened in horror. She keyed her comlink. "Geminis, this is Leader. We have incoming contacts at zero-one-seven-mark three. Form up on me and prepare to engage." She gunned her engines, and raced ahead, towards the rim of the Alderaan system. "Switch to proton torpedoes."  
  
"Leader, this is Four. We've got incoming hails from the convoy. We want to accept?"  
  
"Four, Lead. Yeah, we'd better hear what they have to say. Broadcast over fleetwide frequency."  
  
"Copy, Leader."  
  
"Incoming fighter squadron, hold your fire. Repeat, this is Captain Rethaudo of the Annihilator." We've been sent here with the compliments of General Baron Soontir Fel. Repeat, this is a peaceful convoy. Do not fire."  
  
"Fel- the Chiss have sent a convoy?!" exclaimed Nine over the comm.  
  
"Nine, less chatter." Jaina keyed a different frequency. "Annihilator, this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo. Please hold you position and do not fire."  
  
"Copy Lieutenant. Holding position." Came the comm officer's response.  
  
Jaina switched frequencies again. "General Antilles, Solo here. It appears our friend General Fel has offered a helping hand. We accepting it?"  
  
Wedge's voice came back full and strong. Jaina could hear the smile in his voice, and the relief. "Lieutenant, I'll take it from here. You are authorized to lead them to base at Borleias. And, I'll send another squadron for escort duty."  
  
"Copy, General." Jaina keyed his temporary squadron's frequency again. "Geminis, follow my lead." She accelerated, to skim along the edge of the Chiss convoy. "One Flight, on me. Take the flagship. Two Flight, split and take the port and starboard sides of the convoy, and Three Flight, you take the aft end of the group." A flurry of comm clicks replied, and she jerked on her pilot stick, going up to port.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Flares, on me. We have an unknown fleet at the edge of the system. Be ready for anything."  
  
"Copy, Leader."  
  
"Lasers primed and ready, Lead."  
  
"We hear you, Leader." Voices crackled through his set.  
  
"Alright then, Flare Squadron, on me. Formation beta." Jag swung his fighter into position, and observed his squadron take their positions behind him. Jag switched frequencies again, this time to a direct link with Wedge. "Sir," he started, waiting for a response, "Sir, They are Chiss- I recognize the ships. I'm sure they are here to help. "  
  
"Colonel, they are Chiss and they are here on loan from General Soontir Fel."  
  
Jag was stunned. 'He wanted to wait before he committed to any military action…I guess he's waited long enough!' he thought. Then he cleared his throat. "Sir, do I have your permission to bring them to Borleias?"  
  
There was a long moment's pause before Wedge's voice crackled through. "Bring them in. I'm sending Gemini Squadron up also, as an honor guard and escort. Switch to fleetwide frequencies. Antilles out."  
  
Jag flipped channels again, just in time to hear Wedge announce, "New Republic Forces, this is General Antilles. Do not, and I repeat, do not attack the inbound fleet. They're friendlies. Return to base. Cancel target practice. Antilles out."  
  
Jag smiled. He imagined Wedge was now conferring with the Chiss commander, in charge of the fleet from his father. 'If I'd have known that my report was to be that persuasive, I'd have sent it a long time ago!' Jag leaned back in his pilot's couch for a moment, and let his thoughts wander from the tasks at hand. He ran over the last month, thinking about running around the galaxy, shattering coral and Yuuzhan Vong hides. 'That was fun…' he thought, recalling the past few weeks. 'I'm glad this was successful, at least, but why wasn't there any opposition? The Alderaanians on Borleias, Colonel Tycho Celchu among them, had been absolutely outraged to learn that. The graveyard of Alderaan was an almost sacred place for them, and to learn that it was being used against them…' Jag shuddered. 'They must have been glad to have come here, and pound the Vong so easily… it's just yet another thing for which the Vong have to pay…' The comm unit crackled, starting him out of his reverie. "Incoming fighter squadron, you are welcome to dock with us for the leap to hyperspace."  
  
"Copy, Control. What bay?" asked Jag.  
  
"Go to bay 3345-b. Control out."  
  
Jag lead his squadron around the flagship, noting the presence of an X-wing squadron also heading in towards the flagship. He touched the ship down gently on the hangar bay, tugging off his TIE helmet before leaping out of his cockpit. There was a small group of Chiss waiting for him. He saluted them briskly, and bowed respectfully. The tall blue-skinned humanoids returned the salute with respect. Colonel Fel. The General would like to have a word with you in his office, at your convenience." Jag fought to keep his face impassive, and from his jaw hitting the floor. 'Does he mean General Fel? Probably not…'  
  
He turned to watch the X-wing fighters descending behind him. 'That X- wing…very familiar…' he thought. He waited while they set down on the deck gently, and then watched the lead X-wing's canopy pop open, and the young pilot tug off their flight gloves, and remove their helmet. She shook her head, long brown hair tumbling down.  
  
'Jaina!' Jag thought, taking all his control to keep from running and catching her in his arms, and kissing her. She leapt from her cockpit, and waited for the rest of her squadron. 'All Jedi.' Jag noted. He recognized a few of them, Kyp Durron and Corran Horn, for sure, the others he wasn't so sure about. They strode towards the Chiss, and saluted them. Jag returned the salute, locking his pale green eyes with Jaina's brown ones, and letting a smile creep across his face. He felt a jolt from head to toe, as she grinned at him lopsidedly.  
  
"At ease. Welcome aboard the Annihilator." The head Chiss said. "We will be at the Pyria system in approximately 12 hours. Make yourselves comfortable." With that, the group of blue-skinned men left the hangar bay. Jag saw his opportunity, and he ran to Jaina, scooping up into her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, swinging her around. "I missed you so much…" he whispered. She smiled up at him, and kissed him. He froze when he heard the two squadrons behind him chuckle at the two. He blushed bright red, and turned to his squadron. "Flare Squadron, meet Gemini Squadron. You have 12 hour leave. Dismissed." He waited for the smirking pilots to leave. "I said, dismissed." He repeated, smiling. "You heard me, get out." The pilots saluted him, and then filed out of the hangar bay, grinning broadly and laughing. He turned back to Jaina, who looped an arm through his. "So, Colonel. Tell me all about what you've been up to these past few weeks. I've noticed you've been to busy to send me a holo."  
  
Jag winced as they walked. "Well, I, ah, er, well, you never bothered to send me one!" He glanced down at her.  
  
Jaina grinned up at him. "True." Jag leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, then, Lieutenant."  
  
"I think I like the sound of that." she smiled.  
  
***  
  
next chapter up soon! How was this one- I noticed I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last chapter( ;) well, more soon, hope you enjoyed this one! :D 


	29. During Leave, Part 1

Jag smiled at Jaina. "I know we've got a lot of catching up to do, but, first, are you hungry or anything? We can go to the mess if you want."  
  
"No," Jaina replied, "I just want to spend time with you."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"You should."  
  
Jag stopped in the hall, and glanced around just to make sure no one else was around, and kissed Jaina, full and long.  
  
"What was that for, Colonel?" she whispered, her liquid brown eyes centimeters from his pale green ones.  
  
"No reason, other than I haven't been able to do that for months." He smiled, his smile carrying all the way up to his green eyes, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again.  
  
"Listen, flyboy, why don't we find somewhere else to go, and continue this conversation later?" she smirked. Jag could feel a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Would be pretty embarrassing, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, 'specially since we're on your people's ship, and it would make a bad first impression and all…you were saying something about food?"  
  
Jag nodded. "If this ship is configured like every other Chiss ship, which I'm sure it is, then there's a few restaurants and an officers' mess somewhere around here. You want to hit a restaurant?"  
  
Jaina grinned. "Sounds good to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Jag and Jaina sat in a darkened corner of the little tapcaf onboard the Avenger, waiting for their food to arrive. Jag reached across the table and held Jaina's hand in his. "I don't think I've told you just how much I've missed you, Lieutenant." He said.  
  
Jaina smiled. "Oh, believe me Colonel, you've told me. And told me, and told me, and told me-"  
  
Jag laughed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I s'pose you've got a point…"  
  
"You suppose I've got a point?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose." He repeated.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Go on."  
  
Jag opened his mouth to go on, but just then the serving droid brought their food. "It can wait."  
  
"Alright. What did you order us to eat, Colonel?" asked Jaina, picking up a fork.  
  
"I dunno. I said the special." Jag shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Smells good."  
  
"That's a plus."  
  
"Sure is." Jaina popped a bite into her mouth, and they ended up eating the rest of the meal in silence. When the serving droid came to clear away their plates, Jag ordered two whiskeys, and while they waited, Jag spoke up, "So, ah, we've got a quite a bit of time before we have to do anything, what would you like to do after this?"  
  
"Did you have anything special in mind, Jag?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," he admitted, "But sometime sooner or later, preferably later, I'll have to meet with the commanding officer on this ship. One of the officers was saying 'the General', and it seems he's interested in talking with me. Must have some news from my father or something."  
  
"That's right, it's been awhile since you've spoken with your dad, hasn't it?"  
  
Jag shrugged again. "A few months."  
  
"I'd hate that. I try to talk to my parents whenever I can now, what with Jace and Ani…" she trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Jag reached out and squeezed her hand, and gave her a small, yet reassuring smile. The serving droid appeared again, but with only one whiskey. Jag frowned. "Didn't we order two?" he asked, but the droid was already retreating into the shadows. Jaina shrugged. "It's ok. Just give me a sip every now and then."  
  
Jag smiled. "It's a deal. So, anyways, do you want a tour, maybe of the ship afterwards? And then, if you want I can show you to your bunk."  
  
"Works for me. The more time I can spend with you, though, the better." She reached out and snatched Jag's whiskey from his hands, and swallowed a gulp. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He replied, and then watched with amusement as she nearly finished the drink. "And you're sure you don't want one, too?" he asked.  
  
"Positive." Jaina said, handing him back his glass. Jag's green eyes twinkled mischievously as a wise crack remark formed in his head, but he held his tongue, and just grinned at her. She narrowed her brown eyes. "Wipe that goofy grin off your face, flyboy." She muttered. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Just thinking." Jag rose to his feet, stretching, before offering Jaina a hand up.  
  
"Where to now, Colonel?" she asked, sliding an arm around him as he slid and arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know." He answered casually as they strolled down the halls.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Jag just smiled as he led them through the corridors of the Chiss ship, and paused in front of a door. "These would be your quarters." He said, and started walking again. "And these, would be mine." He gestured to a door 20 meters away.  
  
"Hmm…sounds nice. What do I have in my quarters?" Jaina asked.  
  
"A bunk, a terminal and a repulsor chair." Jag responded.  
  
"And what do you have in yours?"  
  
"A bunk, a terminal, a repulsor chair, a food prep unit, a comm unit, a table, a 'fresher, a-"  
  
"How come I don't get such nice treatment?" cut in Jaina.  
  
"Because you aren't special." Jag said grinning.  
  
Jaina pulled out of his hold to stand and stare at him. "Since when am I not special?"  
  
Jag just laughed and enfolded her in a warm hug, kissing the tip of her nose. She clung to him fiercely, burying her face in his chest, and he stroked her silky brown hair, breathing and luxuriating in her sweet scent. He could feel her smiling, and he grinned too. "C'mon, we can't just stand here." he said as Jaina reluctantly freed herself from his embrace. He held her hand, fingers entwining, and tugged her down towards his quarters.  
  
"Aren't you going to escort me to my quarters, Colonel?" she asked.  
  
"We haven't talked enough. You can sleep later." He replied, keying his door open. He pulled her in, not bothering to turn on the lights, and as the door swished shut behind them, he wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her tenderly, gently, before kissing her with urgency as she responded to the kiss. Just before he could do anything more, the door chimed. Jag cursed inwardly as he had to break free of the kiss. The door swished open, and it took all of Jag's training not to drop his jaw at the man standing before him. "Dad!" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
General Baron Soontir Fel smiled. "I suppose I could ask you the same thing, really. I never expected you to show up here, really. But, I'm nonetheless glad to see you." He saluted Jag, and Jag saluted back crisply before bowing sharply.  
  
"Now, son, are we going to stand around for the rest of the evening, or can I come inside and we can talk?" asked the older Fel.  
  
Jag winced inside. This was not the way he had planned to introduce Jaina to his dad, not by a long shot. Matter of fact, this would look really, really, bad. "Ah, the place is a disaster…is there somewhere more private we can go to talk?" Jag crossed his fingers behind his back. Soontir Fel, frowned slightly, considering this, before nodding. "There's a conference room down the hall."  
  
"Perfect." Jag said, following his dad down the hall. 'Sorry, Liuetenant…" he thought. 'Be back soon…'  
  
* * *  
  
hehe, thanx for all the reviews so far! And, I'll try to write more soon, it's just it's the end of the school year, tons of tests, ya know, go to study! So, next part whenever I can! :D 


	30. During Leave, Part Two

Jaina smirked as she sensed Jag's sudden shock and alarm. 'General Fel- here? This is about to get very, very interesting.' She thought, when suddenly it hit her. 'Fel was here to talk to his son, and when he finds attractive young woman in son's quarters, this would look bad for both of them. Oh, Sithspit, Jag, couldn't you have just walked me to my quarters instead?' She sighed, ran her hands through her hair, and closed her eyes, bracing for the worst, when she heard Jag say, " Ah, this place is a disaster…is there somewhere more private we can go to talk?"  
  
The older Fel replied, "There's a conference room down the hall."  
  
Jaina watched Jag nod, and say, "Perfect."  
  
Jaina realized what he was doing. 'Ah, Jag, I see…you're going to save my reputation and yours, especially so that I don't come across as an naughty little Rebel to your father…thank you thank you thank you…' She watched the door hiss shut, and she sensed disappointment and slight irritation from Jag, but also joy and excitement from seeing his father again. She hit a glowrod on, and glanced around the room, which was not, in fact, a disaster, but a neat and orderly room. 'Jacen and Ana-, er, Jacen, he could learn a thing or two from Jag about keeping his room neat.' She ran a hand through her hair, sighing, and she dropped down in front of his comm unit. She typed in, 'Be back sooner or later. You know where to find me. Love you, Colonel.' Then she got up, and headed down the hall to try and find a simulator room or an equipment room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag dropped down into a seat across from General Baron Soontir Fel, and allowed a small smile. "Your presence here surprised me. I was under the impression you and Mom had no wish to return to New Republic or Imperial space."  
  
"Your mother still retains that wish. I came along because I had to see for myself just how bad it truly is. The house phalanx was extremely difficult to persuade, but once they agreed, it was a matter of time before the Parliament and everyone else approved. I assume you took stock of our fleet?" his father replied.  
  
Jag nodded. "Quite impressive just to take a look."  
  
The older Fel smiled slightly. "We don't seek trouble, but neither will we run from it."  
  
Jag grinned. "I believe I told the same thing to Ambassador Solo when I was on Hapes, and look at me now,"  
  
Amusement flashed across the older Fel's features. Jag cleared his throat. "So, now that the Chiss have shown up, ready for battle, am I expected to return to my two squadrons and lead them again?"  
  
The General considered, and shrugged. "It probably would be best. But, I understand you have made commitments to this other squadron you are in. Twin Suns, correct, led by the Ambassador's daughter?"  
  
"Correct. As a mater of fact, Lieutenant Solo is here on board right now. She was on leave, and was currently working with the Jedi during this offensive. I am unsure as to when she will return to the Suns again, or if she ever will reassume command. She was only given command for a short period of time, to play some sort of psychological game with the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"I see. And are you well acquainted with her?" asked Fel, studying Jag's reaction carefully. Jag's green eyed glance flicked over to a spot on the wall, above his father's head. "I would go as far to say that we are friends." 'And a whole lot more, but that's later…' he added silently.  
  
Baron Fel smiled. "I see. I would like to meet this friend of my son, sometime."  
  
"It could be arranged, I'm sure." Jag replied, his stare still fixed above his dad's graying head.  
  
"Why the sudden distraction, Colonel? Is there something of interest above my head that I am unaware of?" asked Fel, a wry lift to one corner of his lips.  
  
Jag could feel his cheeks burn, and he locked stares with his father. "No, sir, I just like looking at the wall, sir."  
  
The older Fel regarded him for a moment. "Very well, then, Colonel. Carry on." 'He did this when I brought up the subject of the Solo girl. I wonder…' thought the Baron.  
  
Jag grinned. "Thank you, sir." He returned his gaze to the same spot on the wall.  
  
"You haven't sent your mother a holo for awhile, Jag. She was getting worried. You shouldn't do that to her."  
  
"I know, but, when one is saving the galaxy, one doesn't always have time to stop and send a holo, nor does one always have the equipment to send a holo." Jag replied. "Will you tell her I'm fine, or shall I send her a holo anyways?"  
  
"A holo would be nice. You've been gone for months, saving the galaxy as you so candidly put it."  
  
Jag nodded sharply. "I'll get on it. I was wondering am I also expected to return with you when you decide to return to Chiss space? Or, do I get to stay here?"  
  
Fel frowned. "Who said I would be returning to Chiss space soon? We came here to offer our help, and we will not run away in desperate hours such as these."  
  
Jag fought to control a sigh of relief. His father continued on, "If anything, we will send for reinforcements from the Chiss, but we will not leave, not even if there is no other option or way to assist."  
  
Jag narrowed his green eyes. "So, what you are saying is, until you get pounded so badly that you've determined there's no stopping the Vong and decide to hole up in Chiss space, you'll stay here. Or, if everyone else gets pounded badly, and it's our turn, then we'll leave."  
  
Fel frowned slightly, considering his son's words, and then shook his head. "If we get pounded so badly that we can't go on, then we will stay and accept our fate. If everyone else is beaten something terrible, and we're next in line, we'll stay and accept our fates, and fight, because if we cannot stop the Vong today, who knows when we will be able to stop them."  
  
Jag flicked his gaze from the wall to his father's face. "Didn't know you had a death wish."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Sure seems like it."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Or are we just trying to play hero?"  
  
"I don't need to play hero, I already am one."  
  
"General, that's the cockiest thing I've ever heard you say."  
  
"Get used to it. The Chiss are in town, and we plan on killing a lot of Vong before we leave."  
  
"I like the way that sounds." Jag commented, smiling.  
  
"You should. It's the truth."  
  
* * *  
  
I'll try to get more up soon! Thanx for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D 


	31. During Leave, Part Three

Jaina strolled down the halls an hour later, pausing at Jag's door, and rapping on it to see if he was back yet. No one answered the door, and she didn't sense him inside. 'I'll bet he forgot about me and is talking military strategies with his dad. Guys. How typical, blowing off women for military talks.' She thought, grinning as she headed down the corridor to her room. 'Well, at least I can catch some shuteye before the debriefings at Borleias,' she thought as punched in the code to her temporary quarters. She stepped inside, and thumbed on a glowplanel. 'Jag was right, a bunk, a terminal and a repulsorchair. But, hey, that's all I need to get some sleep.' She quickly changed out of her jumpsuit into something a little more comfortable, a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, and she slid into her bunk, and as she drifted off to sleep, she hoped she'd dream of Jag Fel.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag smiled as considered his father's words. "True, but, I still prefer the older, more stable Intech 47s, myself."  
  
General Fel shook his head. "Older, larger, more sluggish if you ask me. I prefer the newer, sleeker models, such as the Intech XA. I'd think a starfighter jockey as yourself would agree with me. It's quite similar to an X-wing, actually, in the fact that…"  
  
The older Fel continued to talk about the fantastic qualites of the snubfighter, but Jag was suddenly lost in thoughts. 'Jaina! How could I have forgetten about her! This is not good…what time is it?' Jag casually glanced at his wrist chrono, and winced inwardly. '3 hours? Time flies when you're talking to your dad, I guess. Ok, well, I'll guess I'll talk to Jaina later, when we're insystem. How could I have let my father lure me into an indepth conversation about clawcraft again?' He sighed outloud, unintentionally, and the older Fel shot him a surprised glance. "Tired? What is this? I thought us heroes aren't supposed to get tired!"  
  
"Us heroes? You mean, me, hero. You, old man, are not a hero."  
  
"Colonel, I'd watch my mouth if I were you."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
"But," the General continued, rising from his chair and stretching, "If you are tired, I suppose I can let you go get some rest. We've got 8 hours till Borleias, you can still catch a good night's rest."  
  
Jag smiled. "Thank you, sir. I look forward to continuing this conversation."  
  
"I bet you do." Muttered the Baron. Jag saluted the General crisply, and his father returned the salute just as sharply. Jag turned around, and headed out down the hall. He paused at Jaina's door, almost ready to knock, and then he decided against it. 'If she's even there, she's probably sleeping. No need to wake her up.'  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Jaina woke up, and she stretched, enjoying the precious few hours of sleep she'd gotten. She rubbed a hand across her eyes, blinking, before checking her wrist chrono. A slow smile spread across her face, and Jaina changed back into her jumpsuit, and pulled her long silky brown hair into a ponytail before heading down to Jag's room. 'I wonder if he'll be up yet? He should be, we've got two hours before we're in system.' She knocked lightly on the door. 'Jag, dearest, I know you'er in there!' she thought, pounding a little bit harder. She stretched out with her Force sense, and Jag was in his room. 'Sleeping like a baby, too.' Jaina noticed with faint amusement. 'Well, not for much longer…' She pounded on the door again, and waited, tapping a booted foot impatiently.  
  
The door whooshed open, and Jag appeared, wearing a black muscle shirt and sleep pants, and looking tousled and rumpled, like he'd just woken up. He squinted his green eyes in the bright glare of the hallway. "What do you want- oh. It's you." He said irritably.  
  
Jaina feigned shock. "Wow! You do sleep!"  
  
Jag opened his pale green eyes a bit wider, only to glare at her. "Is there something I can do for you, Lieutenant Solo?"  
  
"Yes, there is. I seem to recall we were having a conversation, when you abandoned me. I would like to continue this conversation. I've waited long enough." She sniffed formally, striking a regal pose.  
  
Jag could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. "Lieutenant, about that-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, are you going to let me stand out here in the hall all morning-evening-whatever time it is, ah, day?"  
  
Jag chuckled, stepping away from the door. "Come on in. I'm afraid you've caught me at the one time a year that I'm allowed to sleep, so excuse me for not looking presentable and awake."  
  
Jaina swept past him, and dropped into the single repulsorchair in the room, stifling a yawn. Jag smirked, and sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"So, Colonel, how much sleep have you gotten?" asked Jaina.  
  
Jag raised his head from his hands, and considered. "Probably two, maybe three hours. Maybe more. I spent more time staring at the ceiling than sleeping."  
  
Jaina smiled. "You should have stopped by my quarters."  
  
"I did, but I didn't knock. I figured you were sleeping."  
  
"And, you were right, as always, but, whenever you need me, I'm here. It's not like I got that much sleep anyways, and I can always catch more shuteye on Borleias."  
  
The corners of Jag's mouth twisted up slightly, and he leaned back, so his head was resting on his pillow. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of silence. He was vaguely aware of some noise in the background, but paid no attention. He heard someone clear their throat softly, and he opened his eyes, startled to see Jaina standing over him, looking down at him with a grin lighting up her face. Jag could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as his green eyes locked with her brown ones, and Jaina smiled, and bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, Colonel. Since this is the only time a year you can sleep, you might as well make good use of it."  
  
Jag wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down towards him, and tugging her onto his bunk. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully, before kissing her full on the lips, sliding over to give her more space.  
  
"Apparently no where." She responded, holding on to him tightly and kissing him. Jag just smiled as she broke away from his kiss, resting her head against his shoulder. Jag raised his left hand, his right hand rubbing the length of Jaina's spine, and signaled for the lights to turn off. He glanced at Jaina, who was curled up against his side and had closed her brandy brown eyes and was smiling softly. Jag kissed her forehead, and sighed contentedly before shutting his pale green eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, I'll try to get more up soon, just with semester tests and all next week, I've got to study! :D 


	32. Headed Home

He knocked on the door. He knocked again, more persistently. 'I know you are in there!' he thought. He knocked again, and then a second thought hit him. 'I have a master card!' He fumbled in a pocket of his jacket, before retrieving a tiny silver card, and slashing it through the lock system. A small light flickered red for a second, then switched to green. The door slid open for him, and he stepped inside, glancing around the darkened room. A smile played across his lips as he saw a figure huddled on the bed. He stepped closer, looking down at the young man sleeping, when he noticed something. He frowned, and his frowned deepened as he noticed a second figure pressed up against the young man. 'Who in the- oh…' the man thought. He felt slightly embarrassed at having walked in on them, and the room was too dark for him to identify the young woman wrapped in Jag's arms, but he had a good idea. 'And this would explain why he was so anxious to end our conversation…' he thought, vaguely amused, and yet shocked and appalled at the same time. He couldn't see well enough to identify the woman later on, he knew that for sure, but he did note she had long, dark hair-'Maybe brown? Or black, possibly? Well, I'll find out sooner or later…' He pressed his lips into a tight line, and with a shake of his head, General Baron Soontir Fel snuck out of the room as quickly and stealthily as he had come.  
  
* * *  
  
Jag cracked his emerald eyes open. Jaina's head was pillowed on his right arm, her hair fallen free of its tie, and her beauty stunned him for a second. Then he rememebred what woke him up. 'Which was what?' he thought, wondering. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness of his room, but he thought he'd heard his door swish close. He sat up slightly, gently pulling his arm out from under Jaina's head, trying not to wake her, and he looked around. 'Nothing. How odd.' He thought, and then he smiled broadly as Jaina snuggled closer to him again. He felt her stir, and start to wake up. She sat up, leaning against him. "What's up?"  
  
Jag turned to face her. "Nothing. Just thinking." He looked down and his eyes widened. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
He could see the rounds of her eyes widen in horror. "I don't know." He gestured for the lights. The glowrods burned on with a bright intensity, and both Jaina and Jag closed their eyes against the light. Opening one eye cautiously, Jaina peered down at her wrist chrono. "Sithspit!" she exclaimed, hopping off the bed.  
  
"What? What time is it?" asked Jag.  
  
"I need to be at the hangar bay in 15 minutes for launch prep. We're probably almost ready to drop out of hyperspace." Jaina searched around for her missing ponytailer, and was unsuccessful, so she leaned over and gave Jag a peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
Jag nodded. "I'll see you at the docking bay."  
  
Jaina smiled, and darted out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lieutenant Jaina Solo strode into the docking bay, her long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with her orange flight suit on and a helmet tucked beneath her left arm. She was surprised to note that everyone in Gemini Squadron was there, waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Good morning, or, should I say, good afternoon, by Borleias' time?" she began, the pilots clustered around her.  
  
"Good morning works just fine, Jaina." Said Lan Storm, stifling a yawn.  
  
Jaina shot him a tight lipped smile, before continuing on. "General Antilles as asked if we would mind being placed on active duty upon arrival. That means we will be scouting, patrolling and fighting at the Pyria system for an extended amount of time. I consented to this, and the General has informed me we will be patrolling the Rivian III sector, in the western region of the system. We will arrive on Borleias, and will be given one standard day to freshen up and get acquainted with everyone, and then we will take a long loop out of the system. Anyone have any questions, or problems with this assignment?"  
  
Everyone around her shook his or her head.  
  
"Alright then, and may the Force be with us. Get to your X-wings, and if you haven't already started your preflights, get going, you are behind the group." She smiled, and the group split up, hustling to their XJ-wings. Jaina jogged over to her snubfighter, clambering up the ladder, and dropped into her cockpits. She spared a glance towards the more motley squadron that Jag was in command of, Flare Squadron, as she clipped the chin stap of her helmet. She noticed with a small smile that Jag and his group were all sitting, ready, and waiting to launch. She relaxed for a moment as her droid, Cappie, ran preflight diagnostics, and she listened to the familiar whine and hum of her four engines. She dialed up the squadron's frequency. "Gemini Leader to Gem Squadron. Report readiness by numbers. Gem Lead, four in the green and ready to go."  
  
"Gem Two, standing by."  
  
"Gem Three, ready and waiting."  
  
"Gem Four, ready to dance."  
  
"Gem Five, four lit and green."  
  
"Gemini Six, all systems online."  
  
"Gemini Seven, ready whenever you are, Leader."  
  
"Gem Eight, systems at optimum."  
  
"Gemini Nine, four at 100% and good to go."  
  
"Gem Ten, ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Gemini Eleven, waiting for your call, Goddess."  
  
"Gem Twelve, in the green and standing by."  
  
That was everyone. Jaina allowed a small smile, this was her first time to Borleias in months. She opened her mouth to say something, but the stars unstreaked outside the magcon shield, and she switched her command. "Gems, my mark, we launch. Three, two, one, mark!" Jaina's X-wing rose smoothly off the docking bay floor, and she nudged it forward so it skimmed along the bay, accelerating at a steady pace, until she reached the shield, when she gunner her thrusters and burst out into open space. Her comm unit crackled to life. "Welcome to Borleias, Chiss fighter convoy." The communications officer rattled off a bunch of coordinates for the fleet to go to, and Jaina saw a small blip ascending through the upper atmospheres of Borleias, 'Must be a shuttle either with Iella's Intel people on it, or, a shuttle to take Chiss planetside.'  
  
Her comm unit crackled again. "Squadron escorts, please report to base for debriefings. Repeat, return to base for debriefings. Welcome home."  
  
Jaina keyed her comm unit. "Thank you, Control. Nice to be back. As always."  
  
She noticed Jag's fighter group mirroring their descent into the atmosphere, and Jaina smiled. "Geminis, I know we've never done this before, but most of you should know it anyway. Separate into parade formation Three Diamonds."  
  
She grinned as the separate flights broke up, and formed three diamonds, One Flight leading the pack; Jaina in front, Two and Three behind her, and Four right behind them, with Flights Two and Three back and off to starboard and port sides, similarly shaped. She watched her sensor screens, and saw Jag's group maneuvering into an odd shaped formation, but still impressive. Jaina smiled, and inverted her fighter, with the rest of her diamond following her in a tight downward spiral, Two and Three Flights mirroring them, and they pulled up at the last second to skim, full throttle, along the treetops, racing towards the base. She pulled back on the stick, nosing her fighter up into the air in a wide, steep circle, to loop around and re-invert her snubfighter in time to kick in the repulsors and land on the docking grid. She killed her forward motion as she pointed nose to the ground, and leveled out, kicking in repulsorlifts and hovering above the land. She reached up with a gloved left hand, flipping switches, and slowly sinking towards the cleared jungle floor. She noticed with a smile one lone officer standing there, watching the squadrons. She set her fighter down gently, and as her canopy rose, Jaina tugged off her gloves, and tossed her helmet onto her seat. Springing out her cockpit, she leapt to the ground, landing in front of Colonel Tycho Celchu. She snapped a salute, and Colonel Celchu returned it, a smile spreading across his face. "Good to see you again, Lieutenant Solo."  
  
"Good to see you too, Colonel." She replied, turning around to watch the rest of her squadron walk over towards them. Jag's squadron had landed as well, and was making their way over towards Celchu and Jaina. Jaina nodded at her bunch of Jedi, who saluted Tycho, and shot a quick smile at Jag.  
  
Tycho cleared his throat. "Gentlebeings, if you would please make you way over to briefing room, and we'll start debriefings, and get you your bunks and new assignments, and caf. Lots of it."  
  
"Caf and new bunks sound awfully good right now, Colonel." Said Jaina. "Lead the way."  
  
* * *  
  
sorry about the long wait, guys! Hope it's been worth the wait! :D more very very soon! 


	33. A Meeting, A Vision and A Problem

Wedge waited outside the outer office door, waiting to meet with General Baron Soontir Fel. 'I haven't seen this guy for decades. And my sister, too. Is she here? Does she want to see me? I wonder-'  
  
"General Antilles," a voice startled him out of his thoughts. "General Antilles, General Fel will meet with you now."  
  
Wedge nodded nervously, shooting a tight-lipped smile at the aide. "Thanks." The door whooshed open to admit him, and he entered in the office. The person behind the desk was facing the viewport, staring out intently at the stars, hands clasped at the small of his back. The room was dark, the only light from the stars outside the viewports. Wedge waited, standing as tall as he could, as straight as he could, and waited. The aging man, with black hair liberally streaked with silver, continued to stare out the viewport. Wedge stood there, still, just waiting, for a few moments. 'Some negotiations and talks.' He cleared his throat softly, and stood there, waiting for some response from General Fel. 'You could hear a pin drop in this room. I guess to hell with politeness in politics.' Wedge opened his mouth to say something, but, just at that moment, Fel spoke. "Wedge Antilles." His voice was cold, and seemed cut through the room. He turned slowly, to his left, regarding Wedge with his one good eye.  
  
"General Fel," Wedge said almost casusally, acknowledging him with a faint nod. 'I'm not liking this, not at all.' He wanted to jump right out, and forget the reason the Chiss were here at all, and ask Fel about his sister, but he held his tougue. "It has been a long time."  
  
"That is has, Wedge. But, enough with the pleasantries."  
  
'Pleasantries? What pleasantries?!' thought Wedge incredulously.  
  
Fel continued on. "As you know, Colonel Jagged Fel has been doing important reconnaissance for his house phalanx, and for our people. He has brought to our attention that the galaxy is in grave danger, far worse than we could have ever imagined. We have decided not to hole up, and save ourselves, but we would detest to see the destruction of the known galaxy, and I'm sure you would hate that too."  
  
Wedge flicked his gaze across Fel's features, crossing his arms and narrowing his brandy-brown eyes. "You are correct in that assumption, General."  
  
Fel allowed the slightest of a smile, just barely noticeable. " I thought I would be. We have brought a small fleet here, and at my word I can have another, much larger one en route. Tell us where you need us, General Antilles. My people are willing to die for your New Republic."  
  
Wedge allowed a bitter laugh. "General Fel, you have come a day late. There is no more New Republic. That died with the capture of Coruscant."  
  
"Then I offer my sincere apologies and regrets." replied Fel calmly.  
  
Wedge shook his head. "The New Republic had been crumbling before this, and I'm sure this will be better. The Inner Council had been holding us back from fighting to save our galaxy. I know that the collapse of the New Republic was inevitable, but, unfortunately has come too late. We could have prevented the destruction and onslaught had this happened earlier."  
  
Fel arched a black eyebrow. "I was unaware of that. It seems, then, General, we have come at the right time?"  
  
Wedge nodded. "Your fleet is the flicker of light in the darkness of the storm, General. I knew there would be no victories for the New Republic, that we wouldn't be able to win. It was just a matter of time, and taking every Vong possible down with us."  
  
Fel smiled broadly, and spread his arms. "Then, General Antilles, let us begin planning our next offensive. Please, take a seat."  
  
Wedge sat down in a large repulsor chair in front of Fel's desk, and the General dropped into a high-backed chair behind his desk. His fingers ran across a keyboard, and in moments a small holoprojector image of the galaxy appeared. "Now, General Antilles, we have three days before we can expect…"  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina Solo sighed deeply, taking another gulp of hot caf. She leaned back into her chair, resting her head on the back, closing her whiskey-brown eyes. "Yes. I have a comment. Good caf, Colonel Celchu."  
  
Tycho cocked an eyebrow at her. "Thank you, I brewed it myself."  
  
Jaina smiled. "You have impressive skills with the food-prep unit."  
  
"Thanks. As I was saying before, any other comments, on the mission?" he shot a pointed look at Jaina, who was oblivious to the look, still smiling, with eyes closed and head leaned back. He rolled his eyes. "No? Good. Get to your bunks. General Antilles has informed me you guys are the lucky recipients of a 24 standard hour leave." The two squadrons cheered. Tycho grinned. " Rest up people, you ship out to the outer rim of Pyria on the dot. I expect you at your ships ready to depart at 2100 hours. Dismissed."  
  
The other pilots rushed out of the room, rather, made a mad dash for the door, pushing and shoving and laughing. Tycho shook his head. "Children." He exited out of a side door, leaving Jaina, who was still seated in her chair, and Jag, who was stretching lazily. "Come on, Lieutenant."  
  
"Five more minutes, Mommy." Jaina joked, eyes still shut. Jag smiled, and pulled on her left hand, tugging her to her feet. Jaina cracked an eye open, squinting at him. "I was enjoying my nap."  
  
"I bet you were. " Jag slipped an arm around her shoulders, directing her towards the door. "If you are going to sleep, crash in your quarters, not in the debriefing room."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Jaina said, leaning against him. They strolled along the hall, when Jag spoke up, uneasy. "Jaina, my dad, I, well, I really didn't tell him about us, but, he's sharp, and I think he was thinking there was something going on between us…and, well, anyways, he wanted to meet you. I think he'll be coming planetside soon."  
  
Jaina glanced up at his troubled features. "You think I wouldn't want to meet with your father? Or that your father wouldn't approve of you dating a Rebel girl?  
  
Jag hesitated, and nodded. "I guess that's it."  
  
"We don't have to tell him right away, if you prefer. We can wait for a little bit."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, this doesn't look like my quarters, Colonel Fel. This looks like the landing grid."  
  
"Quite the observer, aren't we, Lieutenant?" he replied.  
  
Jaina tugged him towards her X-wing. As they neared the ship, however, Jaina froze. A vision from the Force filled her senses: warning klaxons pierced her brain, panicked cries and screams, explosions and hot burning shrapnel, all slammed into her senses. Her knees trembled, and if it weren't for Jag supporting her, she would have fallen to the ground. She distantly heard Jag call her name, but she couldn't respond. Scenes flashed by faster, and growing more terrible, when suddenly, they stopped. The shrieks faded from the background, and she was vaguely aware of tears streaming down her face, and Jag just cradling her protectively. Jaina started to wonder what it was that she'd just viewed, but already she knew: she had witnessed the destruction of their galaxy. She was sure of it. She blinked back the tears, and glanced up into Jag's concerned face. His pale green eyes locked with her brandy ones. He didn't say anything, but just held her tighter.  
  
* * *  
  
Generals Wedge Antilles and Baron Soontir Fel had been discussing the power of their now combined fleets, when the blue skinned aide burst into the room. The aide strode over to the desk, and while she was making her way towards them, Wedge's comlink chirped. He thumbed it on, listening intently. His brown eyes widened slightly, and he continued to listen while the aide spoke urgently with Fel. Wedge nodded, realizing belatedly that Tycho couldn't see it. "Send the fleet over to the central sector. We don't want any trouble just yet." He whispered, "Antilles out." He clipped the comlink back to his belt just as the aide left the room. He locked his gaze with Fel's.  
  
"If you would excuse me, General. I must get planetside." Wedge said, rising.  
  
Fel nodded. "I overheard you are sending your fleet to the innermost central sector, to Pyria's sun. I assume you are sending us out there, also?"  
  
Wegde nodded curtly. "Thank you for your assistance, General Fel." He extended his hand, and Fel shook it. Wedge saluted him, and Fel returned it. Then Wedge turned and rushed out the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina suddenly heard warning klaxons blare, jolting her out of Jag's arms. She glanced around, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "What's going on?" she whispered.  
  
Jag shook his head. "I'm not sure. Must be a Vong something or other."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Right." She hesitated for a second. "Where's the pilots' ready room?"  
  
Jag tugged her in a direction. "You sure you're up to this? I mean, what was that all about?"  
  
"It's ok. I had a vision, and it rattled me."  
  
"It rattled you?" Jag repeated doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, Colonel. I was slightly disturbed by my vision. There are some things you'd rather not see." She shot back, as Jag punched in the code for the pilots' room.  
  
They emerged moments later, Jaina tugging on her black flight gloves. "Where are we going?" she asked as they jogged towards their snubfighters.  
  
"Colonel Celchu said central sector over comlink. Appears a Vong armada showed up. Most of the fleet and the Chiss have jumped to hyperspace. They're prepared to fight for the system."  
  
"Central sector? That doesn't feel right…" Jaina said, frowning. She heard the roar of engines in the distance. "Wait a minute! If they go to Pyria's sun, the gravity well will prevent them from jumping back here quickly, so they can-" Her eyes widened slightly as she put two and two together.  
  
"Jaina! Get down!" Jag shouted as a wing of coralskippers raced towards the landing grid. Jaina's brown eyed gaze widened in alarm as she saw the skips start spraying plasma. He shoved Jaina down to the grass roughly, covering her, trying to provide some protection. Jaina heard the explosions and screams in the distance. 'That was no destruction of the galaxy,' she thought, 'I was seeing our base attacked!'  
  
The explosions grew louder, as did the warning alarms. She could hear people scrambling around, and she watched as ships were nailed with plasma and explode. She could feel the singeing heat waves from the explosions.  
  
"Jag, I-" she started, but another loud explosion cut her off. She waited, and then started again. "Jag, I-" This time, she felt the shock waves from the very nearby explosions. More and more were exploding around the landing grid, anything and everything mechanical, or near anything mechanical was being disintegrated. Jag held her tightly, and she closed her eyes against the brilliance as a nearby ship exploded in a fiery storm, raining shrapnel all around. The shock wave lifted them off the ground; they were too close to the ship. Jaina landed soundly on the ground, Jag a few meters away. An X-wing detonated, and Jaina bit back a scream as the hot shrapnel burned through her flightsuit, cutting into her skin. Jag picked himself off the ground; he had a gash along his left cheekbone. He straightened up, and looked around, surveying the damage. She felt something warm and wet running down her face, and when she touched her forehead, her hand recoiled as she touched warm blood. Jag glanced at her, and surprise flashed through his handsome features. He jogged over to where she sat, kneeling beside her. He gazed into her whiskey-brown eyes. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"It's just shrapnel." Jaina said.  
  
"Let me see." He commanded, gently running his hands through her blood soaked hair, probing for the bits of metal. Jaina flinched involuntarily as his fingers brushed an open gash.  
  
"I'm fine, Jag. It's just a few little cuts." She tried to say convincingly.  
  
"No, come on, we need to get you to the med center." He insisted.  
  
Jaina nodded, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. 'This is not good.'  
  
Jag frowned, and scooped her into his arms, holding her close. He began to carefully pick his way through the pieces of ships, noting that most of the fighters on the grid had sustained some, if not serious, damage. There was about half a squadron near them that seemed intact. "I think the Yuuzhan Vong are gone, now."  
  
Jaina's danger sense flared again. "Wait, Jag, I-"  
  
Jag glanced down at her. "We're almost to the main building, hang on."  
  
He froze suddenly, hearing the scream of the Yuuzhan Vong coralskippers. Jag swore under his breath, now running towards the old biotics building now serving as the command center. Plasma rained down as the ships fired upon the remaining six or so fighters on the grid. One of the B-wings took a plasma shot straight in the fuselage, and detonated. The explosion thew Jag into the air, and he lost his hold on Jaina. He smashed into a cockpit of some ruined ship, and slumped unconscious. Jaina felt the searing heat, and noted distantly that she was no longer in Jag's strong arms. She felt the impact of landing on the grass, and she tried rather awkwardly to roll and absorb some of the impact. She raised her blood streaked, grimy face, looking for the one man she loved. "Jag…" she whispered, scared. She saw darkness nibbling on the edge of her vision, and she fumbled around for her comlink. She thumbed it on, but couldn't find the energy to call for assistance. She tried to calm her whirlwind of thoughts, to focus on the Force, but she succumbed to the darkness threatening to overcome her, and dropped down, unconscious.  
  
** *  
  
ok, how was the chapter? hope ya liked, I'm trying to keep the story going…thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten! :D 


	34. A Turn for the Worst

Wedge Antilles surveyed the damage around the base, his shuttle hovering over the wreckage. Fortunately for him, most of the occupants had scrambled off base at his order, and there shouldn't be too many casualties, he thought. He skimmed over one of the landing grids, and winced. That was where the most damage had been sustained; naturally, the Yuuzhan Vong hate for mechanicals would cause them to destroy the grid. Only a few ships still remained intact, and Wedge grimaced at the sight of the bodies strewn about. He shook his head. 'The Vong will pay for this. They have to.' He gunned his thrusters slightly, before setting his ship down at the northern landing grid, in the clearest area he could find.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina Solo groaned, rolling onto her back. She ran a hand over her face, and winced when she encountered a large bump on her forehead. Her body ached and stung from multiple burns, cuts, and shrapnel embedded in her skin. She scratched thoughtfully at her chin for a moment, debating whether to wait for assistance or get up. She decided on the latter, and sat up quickly. She closed her eyes, regretting that choice. Her head pounded between her temples, and she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Jaina pretty sure she had a concussion, and a few cracked ribs, among other injuries. She opened her brandy eyes cautiously, and peered around, looking for any sign of activity. 'Where is everyone?' she thought. 'How long have I been out? Did everyone flee?' Fear crystallized in her guts at the thought of being left behind, but she quickly dissipated the feeling. 'Jag wouldn't have left me, no matter what. Which means he is-where?' She rose slowly, and the world spun. She half closed her eyes, took a shaky breath and stretched for the Force, letting it fill her. She tweaked her pain and the world swum back into focus. Jaina allowed a small smile of triumph, and she fumbled for her comlink. She keyed it to Jag's frequency. "Jag? Do you read me?"  
  
The only response she got was the hiss of static. She tried again. "Jag? Are you there?" Static hissed in her ears. Taking a deep breath, or trying to as best she could with her ribs, she stretched out in the Force, trying to find that strong, familiar presence. She let out a sigh of relief when she sensed him in the Force, but she was confused. Usually, his sense was like a supernova to her, bright and strong, but now it was dampened, not as bright. 'He must be unconscious,' she realized. Jaina reclipped her comlink to her belt, and walked on unsteady legs towards his sense, making a mental note of what direction he was in. She glanced around uneasily, it was eerily quiet around the grid. Jaina felt sick to her stomach, and she knew it wasn't just because of her injuries. The landing grid was in a state of disaster, everywhere Jaina looked there was a piece of a fighter, or a body, or rubble from the hangar and maintenance bays. Only a few ships were relatively undamaged, she noted. Jaina walked towards the remnants of an X- wing, and then she broke out into a run. 'Whoa, no, bad idea.' She thought, as the world swam out of focus. She regained her composure, and walked as quickly as she dared towards the slumped figure on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
General Baron Soontir Fel gazed out the viewport on his ship's bridge. He narrowed his brown eye as he studied the battle before him. 'This isn't right…' he thought. He snapped his head around as an idea formed in his mind. "Sensors, give me the status report at Borleias!"  
  
The young blue-skinned Chiss confirmed Fel's suspicion, calling "General, it appears a small cluster of Yuuzhan Vong are exiting Borleias' atmosphere!"  
  
Fel resisted the impulse to swear under his breath. Instead, he turned to his navigation officer. "How long until we are able to calculate a jump to hyperspace to Borleias?"  
  
The officer hesitated. "Sir, we are in the gravity well of Pyria's sun. It will take time before we can clear the shadow and make the jump."  
  
Fel swore under his breath. "What are our other options, people?"  
  
"Sir, permission to speak frankly?" cried Control.  
  
Fel nodded sharply. "Granted."  
  
"Sir, we should stay here and finish off the Yuuzhan Vong here. Antilles and his people will be fine- it is hard to sneak up on Rebels like that. He'll have taken care of everything."  
  
Fel considered. "Communications, get me a holocomm access Antilles now!"  
  
The Chiss female shook her head. "General, either the comm dish or satellites have been knocked out. There is no way to contact Antilles at the base."  
  
Fel closed his eye, a feeling of dread settling over him.  
  
"Orders, sir?" asked a bridge officer.  
  
Fel cracked his eye open, glancing around. "We stay here. Convey those thoughts to the New Republic forces, also. I want the Yuuzhan Vong forces here reduced to star food, or we don't leave."  
  
* * *  
  
Tears started to cloud Jaina's vision as she knelt by the unconscious form of Jag Fel. His face was covered in blood, and that only seemed to make his white scar whiter. "Jag?" she paused for a moment, unable to speak around the lump in her throat. She blinked furiously, fighting tears, and desperation and pain from her injuries. "Jag, are you ok?"  
  
She listened to the rattle and wheeze in his rhythmic breathing. "The explosion must have thrown him against the ship. Not good." She voiced her thought aloud. She fumbled for her comlink, thumbing it to the frequency designated for the med-center. "Is anyone there? This is Lieutenant Jaina Solo."  
  
A moment later, a mechanical voice answered Jaina, "Lieutenant Solo, this is MD-E7."  
  
Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, Em Dee, I need a droid down to the southern landing grid quickly, please. And a hoverstretcher, I've got an injured pilot down here."  
  
Em Dee replied after a moment's hesitation, "Lieutenant Solo, that is not a possibility."  
  
Jaina's temper flared. "Why not? I need support immediately."  
  
"I understand, Lieutenant. The assault collapsed a portion of the building. No medical droid can leave the med-center, too much rubble in the way."  
  
Jaina fell silent, disbelieving what she'd just heard. "Oh." She paused. "Is there anyone planetside with a bacta tank?"  
  
"Negative, Lieutenant. Almost all ships are at Pyria."  
  
"So there's no way I can get medical assistance?" she repeated.  
  
"Affirmative." grated the droid, "It is unfortunate I am unable to assist."  
  
"Yes," Jaina spat, "It is. Solo out." She slapped the comlink down, furious and scared. She started to run a hand over her face, but stopped, thinking better of that. She looked concerned down at Jag, and stroked his uninjured cheek gently. She closed her eyes, and tried to pinpoint his injuries, placing her hands on either temple. "Fractured collarbone, maybe?" she murmured, "Concussion…cracked, possibly broken ribs? Maybe some internal damage? Sithspit." She reached for her comlink again, dialing the base wide frequency. "Hello," she started, "This is Lieutenant Jaina Solo. Is anyone there? I need some assistance here…"  
  
A voice crackled back to her. "Lieutenant Solo, this is General Antilles. Where are you? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Affirmative, General. I happened to be at the southern landing grid when the assault took place. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion, and fractured ribs, and numerous burns and shrapnel wounds."  
  
She waited for a response. "Jaina, can you get to the med-center?"  
  
"Negative, negative. I just finished speaking with the Em Dee. Med-center's blocked off by rubble."  
  
She heard Wedge swear under his breath. "Listen, Lieutenant, I would assist you, but I've already got the shuttle as full as I dare with other survivors. You're kinda on your own."  
  
"Copy that, General." Jaina said wearily.  
  
"Do you think you can get off planet? It's probably not safe for you to remain here."  
  
Jaina glanced around the grid. "There are a couple ships that might be in flying condition, I can check. General?"  
  
"Yes, Jaina?"  
  
"I have another injured pilot here, also. Is there any remote possibility you can get him on?"  
  
"Negative. This is a 10 person shuttle, and I've crammed in almost 20. I can't."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Jaina?"  
  
"Yes, General?"  
  
"This other pilot that you are speaking of- is he able to fly?"  
  
"Neg that General. You should get out of here, though. We don't know when the Vong will return."  
  
"I suppose you're right. You make sure you get off planet, Lieutenant. Your parents will kill me if anything happens."  
  
Jaina allowed herself a small smile. "Copy, General. See you around. Solo out." She thumbed off her comlink, reattaching it to her belt. She fought back her feelings of desperation. 'I have to get through this, I have to save Jag, and worrying and panicking won't do any good. ' She told herself. She glanced down at her flightsuit, and grimaced. The neon orange suit was punctured, blood stained and shredded. She kissed Jag on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." She whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Then she rose unsteadily, leaning heavily against the X-wing, and she paused for a moment, watching Wedge's shuttle rise from the north, and shoot off towards space, before starting off towards the pilots' ready room, or where it had been.  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge sighed heavily as he navigated the shuttle through the upper levels of Borleias' atmosphere. 'If Jaina doesn't get offplanet, Han and Leia will go look for her themselves, and get killed in the process. Not a good thing.'  
  
"Wedge?" Tycho Celchu asked from the copilot's chair. "Where do we want to go?" Wedge spared a glance at the man sitting next to him. He'd found Tycho in a hallway, attempting to clear a pathway to the landing grid. Tycho was relatively unscathed, and spitting mad; he the one of the only aboard the small shuttle that was uninjured. Wedge understood that leaving Borleias for now was allowing the Vong a victory and right now, they didn't need anymore victories. "I'm not sure. I don't want to abandon the Pyria system altogether, and I don't want to be here when the Vong return, but I do want to be here when the Chiss and our forces return. I wonder- Tycho, does the shuttle have holocomm capabilities?"  
  
Tycho checked. "You bet, boss."  
  
Wedge grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina emerged from the remnants of the ready room, dressed in the only thing she could find, a dark green flight suit. She had a helmet tucked under her arm, and a pair of black flight gloves inside the helmet, along with a small medkit she'd found. On impulse, she snatched her comlink and set it to her astromech's frequency. "Cappie? Cappie? Are you there?"  
  
A static filled chirp answered her.  
  
"Is the X-wing ok?" she asked excitedly.  
  
A low moan honked back at her.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
Cappie honked.  
  
"The port s-foil's damaged? Oh, Sith. Is there any other ship nearby intact?"  
  
Cappie tweeted.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few moments. I'm on the other end of the grid, and I've got a companion."  
  
Another beep.  
  
"Yes, it's Jag."  
  
She clipped back to her belt, and hustled as best as she could back over to where Jag was, trying not to limp. She knelt down by Jag, whispering his name, and trying to tug him back to consciousness with the Force, but he remained unconscious. She set her helmet down, and pulled out the small medkit, fishing around for a bacta cleanser.  
  
"I'm going to get us out of this mess. " Jaina whispered, though it seemed like she was just trying to reassure herself more than tell Jag. She cleaned the gash on his cheek and gently pressed a bacta patch against it, before trying to bandage the other large cut on his face. She wiped his face with a bacta wipe, trying to clean off come of the blood, and placed another patch on his forehead. Jaina looked at him sadly, and bent down to kiss him on the lips. She kissed him softly and gently before pulling away. 'Is he smiling?' she wondered as she picked up her helmet again, and chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. 'Nah. Can't be.' Nodding to herself, she cupped her right hand, and raised it, and Jag levitated into the air. She drew a shaky breath, and tried to keep Jag in the air, and numb her pain and dizziness at the same time. 'For now, I'll be fine…' she thought, as she started to walk towards the other side of the landing grid. In moments, she had arrived at her damaged X-wing. 'Cappie was right, the port s-foil's damaged pretty badly, and there's no way I can take both of us in that small thing…what to do, what to do…' Jaina looked around, and suddenly it hit her. "I've always wanted to fly one of those things!" she exclaimed, seeing the one remotely undamaged fighter. She walked towards Jag's clawcraft, closing her eyes and opening the hatch. "How do I do this?" she asked out loud.  
  
Cappie honked a question.  
  
"No, I wasn't asking for your opinion." Jaina half smiled, "This will be a tight squeeze." Then Jag rose up and she carefully maneuvered him through the hatch. She ambled up the side, and carefully dropped into the pilot's couch. Sliding the unconscious Fel over a little bit, she heard him moan, but he wasn't awake, or anywhere close to consciousness. She carefully rested his head in her lap, and tried to give him more space to stretch out, because she didn't know what position would cause him pain or interfere with is injuries. She tugged on his anonymous TIE fighter helmet and her flight gloves, and fastened restraints around Jag and herself, trying to be as careful as she could with the unconscious pilot. She keyed the comlink in her helmet. "Cappie, can you slave the X-wing's controls to Jag's clawcraft? I don't want to leave you or my ship behind."  
  
Cappie warbled uncertainly.  
  
"I know that it will be unstable, and hard to control with the port wing like that, but you can do it, I know you can." Jaina reassured. "Starting my preflights." She narrowed her brown eyes, trying to familiarize herself with the cockpit control panel. She smiled triumphantly as she recognized the form. 'Just like a TIE. Haven't flown one before, but I can do this.' She started flipping switches, and the board lit up, with the engines firing to a soft hum. "Fuel's at full, engines at one hundred percent…looks good. Got a nice weaponry set up, too." Jaina glanced at Jag. "Here goes nothing. Cappie, you got the controls slaved?"  
  
Cappie beeped an affirmative.  
  
"Alright then, let's see what this baby's got." She punched the repulsor lifts, and the clawcraft rose smoothly off the landing grid. She tested the pilot's yoke, and found the maneuverability better than an X-wing, and Jaina dialed down the inertial compensator. She checked her sensors, noting that her X-wing was right behind her, and mimicking her test turns, she smiled, and aimed the clawcraft to the sky. She gunned the thrusters, and couldn't resist letting out a whoop as they accelerated towards space. For a moment, she forgot all about her injuries as she rolled the craft to starboard, just reveling in the sheer joy of flying a new craft. "Where to now?" she checked her sensor board, searching for any sign of Wedge Antilles' shuttle. Cappie chirped, //Jaina, is it safe to leave the system? The others will return soon, unless General Antilles has warned them not to.//  
  
Jaina hesitated. "I'm going to put us in orbit around a moon, so if anyone shows up, we can get some assistance, or flee if we have to. I'm going to try and make some comm contact with the rest of the fleet, so hang on." She flicked over to the designated New Republic frequency, and tried to call. "New Republic forces, this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo. Is anyone there?" On another idea, she recorded an emergency message, and let it broadcast repeatedly in system. She tugged off her gloves and TIE helmet, resting them next to her. She shot a worried look at Jag, who was still unconscious, and she gently ran her fingers through his jet black hair. She encountered a jagged piece of shrapnel embedded in his scalp and she tugged it out, her fingers wet with his blood, and she tossed it to the floor. She continued checking for more little bits of shrapnel, and traced her fingers lightly over his scar. She winced at the temperature of his skin, he was hot and sweating. 'Sithspawn! He must be going into shock. Come to think of it, I don't feel so great either. I must be wearing out, my Force connection's wavering. I can't keep blocking out the effects of my concussion and other injuries forever; I just hope Wedge and his guys get back soon.'  
  
* * *  
  
ok, more up soon, maybe tomorrow, if I hurry, thanks again for the r&r, keep reviewing! :D 


	35. Help

Wedge Antilles grinned into the holoprojector. "Thanks so much. I really owe you one." The woman just laughed. "You always owe me one, Wedge. Talk to you soon."  
  
With that the transmission ended, and Wedge leaned back into his chair, grinning and humming a little tune. Tycho just looked at him, and with a shake of his head, asked, "Who do we call now, Wedge?"  
  
Wedge sobered up. "Get me a connection with Fel, if you would, please, Tycho."  
  
Tycho's blue eyed stare narrowed. "Which one?"  
  
"General."  
  
"Got it." Tycho turned his seat around to the console, and toyed with buttons. A moment later, the Chiss emblem appeared on the small holoprojector in front of Wedge, rotating around slowly. Wedge drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair absently, waiting, when the black-speckled- silver head of General Baron Soontir Fel replaced the Chiss emblem. "What do you- oh, Antilles. It's you. What can I do for you?"  
  
Wedge leaned back. "I just wanted to know that our base was attacked. Half of it is rubble, and the remaining half is pretty torn up. There aren't too many casualties, I hope. I found 15 survivors. Most of the starfighter pilots had left immediately, thus spared from the wrath of the Vong, but those who were planet side, and their ships, have been reduced to nothing."  
  
Fel looked surprised. "General Antilles, my regrets about the loss of your base."  
  
Wedge shook his head. "Not loss. Just destruction. Listen, we're headed out towards the fleet. I need you guys to leave the Vong alone, and head back to base. We need to pick up survivors."  
  
Fel shook his head. "No can do, General. For every one Vong we let get away, that's another thorn in our side later. We will return after we've finished off these pesters. Fel out."  
  
Wedge swore as Fel cut out the transmission. "He's going to get himself killed, Tycho!"  
  
Tycho merely shrugged. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing and what he's up against."  
  
Wedge looked out the viewport. "I hope you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina Solo looked down at Jag, actually, she really hadn't taken her eyes off of him. 'If he weren't so beat up and bloodied, I'd almost have to say he's more handsome when he sleeps.' She reached over and slid her hand into his, and held it. "C'mon, Fel, wake up, please!" she whispered. Suddenly, Cappie tweetled over the comm, scaring Jaina, and she jumped, dropping Jag's hand. She glared at the comm unit. "What now, Cap?"  
  
Cappie whistled. //Jaina, why don't we make the jump to lightspeed and get to Shelter or somewhere we can get medical assistance?//  
  
Jaina sighed heavily, running a hand through her thick hair. "Listen, I'm pretty sure Jag's condition isn't improving. If anything, I think he's going into shock. I don't want to risk several hours in hyperspace, and possibly end up killing him, where I could wait here for the rest of the fleet to return."  
  
//Oh.// chirped the droid.  
  
"How's the X-wing?" Jaina inquired, anxious to quit talking about Jag's condition.  
  
//Manageable.//  
  
"That's good."  
  
//Not really. It has seen better days.//  
  
"Obviously." Jaina glanced down at Jag, and she felt bone weary. 'Continuing to block my pain and not collapse is really, really getting hard.' She observed. She struggled against the blackness trying to overtake her again. "Cappie? I'm going to get some sleep. You get me if anyone comes in system." She murmured, barely even hearing the acknowledgement. She leaned back, and started to doze off, when suddenly, urgent and frantic whistling crackled to life on the comm system. Jaina groaned, and sat up, fastening her TIE helmet back on, and pulling on her flight gloves. She shut off the comm message she'd been broadcasting when her scanners identified it as a freighter not part of the NR fleet. Sighing, she hailed the freighter. "Unidentified vessel, please state your name and reason for entering New Republic military space."  
  
"Unidentified fighter, this business concerns myself and my cargo only." Snapped the answer.  
  
'Is that a woman?' Jaina wondered, before clearing her throat. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you are trespassing onto General Wedge Antilles' base, and unless you have clearance, I have to ask you to leave the system immediately."  
  
"I have clearance, fighter." Snarled the woman. 'She sounds so familiar!' Jaina thought, trying to put her finger on it, when suddenly, sensor readings identified the type of freighter. 'Baudo-class!? Wait a minute! That's the Pulsar Skate!'  
  
"Captain Horn," she said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The venom didn't leave Mirax Terrik-Horn's voice. "Well, it appears you know me, but I do not know you."  
  
Jaina allowed herself a small smile. "Mirax, this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo, and I could use some help here."  
  
Mirax gasped. "Jaina? You sound different…well, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Hold your position, Mirax, I'm coming to you." Jaina said, firing her engines. She accelerated towards Borleias, and towards the Skate.  
  
"Jaina, whose Clawcraft?" Mirax asked absently.  
  
"It's on loan from a friend. I'm assuming General Antilles' told you all about the raid, and that's why you're here?"  
  
"You bet. I was near the sector, running some equipment for my father, when Wedge contacted me. He asked if I wouldn't mind running down to base, and picking up any survivors, since a return attack was inevitable. I said not a problem, and he told me he owes me one. Jaina, bring your fighters around to the starboard side, that cargo hold should be open."  
  
"Copy. Thanks, Mirax. You've probably just save my life."  
  
"Jaina," she asked, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Affirmative. And I've got a companion who need a bacta tank as soon as possible."  
  
"Jag Fel?" Mirax inquired.  
  
"Right on the first try." Jaina brought her fighter, with the X-wing trailing behind her, along the starboard side. She swept into the hold, and settled the Clawcraft down gently, so as not to disturb Jag. She unfastened the crash restraints, and tugged her helmet off. She quickly removed her flight gloves, and popped the hatch. Jaina clambered out of the Clawcraft, to where Mirax was waiting. She heard Mirax's sharp intake of breath. 'Do I really look that bad?' Jaina wondered. She leaned against a claw for support, and in moments, had floated Jag out. Mirax's brown eyes widened, and she rushed to help Jaina with Jag. Mirax pushed a small hovercart over to where Jag floated above the decking, and Jaina floated Jag down on top of it, set him down as gently as she could manage. "Thank you, Mirax." She whispered.  
  
Mirax turned to her, a tight smile playing across her lips. "Not a problem, Jaina. Now, let's get Jag some attention, shall we? I don't have a bacta tank on board, but the Venture's only a short hop away. My father's got an extensive med facility there. First things first, though, Wedge asked me to drop down at base, and pick up any remaining stragglers. I'll get you guys settled in," she said, leading them down a hall, "And I'm assuming you'll need a medkit, right?"  
  
Jaina nodded wearily. "Right."  
  
"And am I correct in assuming that you'll want to be right by his side, too?" asked Mirax, a hint of a smile across her lips.  
  
Jaina nodded, finding she couldn't summon the strength to tell Mirax yes.  
  
"Listen, Jaina, I'll do a check of his vitals right now, and then I'll scan you, ok? We should be at the Venture in just short of three hours, if we find survivors and don't poke around base too long." Mirax pulled out a small scanner, and while she checked Jag, Jaina leaned against the wall, almost drifting off to sleep, when Mirax's voice jolted her out of her daze. "Jaina? You aren't looking so well, dear. Are you sure you want to stay in here? I can get you a bunk or something…"  
  
Jaina blinked her brown eyes. "No, I'm fine, Mirax. Thanks."  
  
Mirax just eyed her, before running a bioscan on Jaina. Jaina was vaguely aware of Mirax hissing her breath out through her teeth in aggravation.  
  
"Jaina, stay with me here. I need you awake." She said, urgently.  
  
"You didn't need Jag awake," Jaina mumbled.  
  
"That was different. Talk to me. What happened?"  
  
"S' a good question. I'm not too sure…me and Jag were prepping to go, when all of a sudden, there were warning alarms and then coralskippers, and…"  
  
"Jaina, sit down. Don't drift off on me, now." Mirax commanded, pulling a repulsorchair over.  
  
Jaina found she could barely keep her eyes open, and her speech was slowing and almost slurring. She'd given up on using the Force to prevent her injuries from bothering her, and she didn't need to use the Force right now; it was getting to be quite the strain. "And so there were explosions, and I got hurt, so Jag was carrying me to base from the landing grid, and then there was another explosion, and he's been out since…"  
  
"Keep talking, Jaina. I'm almost done." Mirax said, not looking up.  
  
"I took his Clawcraft, and we were waiting, cause I didn't know where to go, and then you showed up…"  
  
Mirax pressed her lips in a tight line, trying not to wince. "Jaina? Listen, both of you will need bacta tanks as soon as we get out of system."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with me?" asked Jaina drowsily.  
  
"You got quite the concussion, which explains the speech and the sleepiness, and I'm thinking you cracked a rib, and you've got lots of burns, and shrapnel, and cuts all over." Mirax stated.  
  
"Oh…an' what's wrong with Jag?" she asked.  
  
"He's got a very serious concussion, broke some ribs, snapped his collarbone, and he's got burns, gashes and shrapnel all over, too."  
  
"Oh…ouch…" Jaina mumbled. "Mirax?"  
  
"Yeah, honey?" asked Mirax, concerned.  
  
Jaina leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Thanks…"  
  
Mirax nodded. "I'm going to leave you two alone. If you need anything at all, you holler."  
  
Jaina just nodded, almost imperceptibly. Mirax shook her head, and strode from the room. "Hey, Liat, I need the holocomm prepped, and take us down to Borleias."  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge smiled. "Once again, thank you so much, Mirax. You said Jaina and Jag were together?"  
  
The black-haired Corellian nodded. "And pretty beat up too. I think they both have pretty serious concussions, and burns, shrapnel wounds and cuts, and I know Jag has cracked ribs and a broken collarbone on top of all that. I'm taking them and all survivors to the Errant Venture. You let me know when you want me to bring them back."  
  
Wedge nodded. "Will do, Mirax." Wedge nodded to Tycho, who ended the transmission.  
  
* * *  
  
ok, everyone, more soon, I just got RS, so I'm gonna read that first before I write anymore, but updates soon after that! :D 


	36. Safe & Sound

He was floating. And if there's one thing he hated, floating would be it. His head pounded something miserable, and hurt to breathe, to move, to think. 'It hurts to do anything,' Jag Fel thought as he bobbed up and down in a bacta tank. He was vaguely aware of blurred movement-people, he realized-outside his tank, and it took a moment to register that he was in a bacta tank, in a med-center somewhere. Someone tugged on his breather, and he glanced up to see a technician waving at him. He swam up to the top of the tank, where he ambled out, and dropped onto a grate. The tech sprayed him down with a hose, rinsing away the bacta residue, and he'd just barely finished wrapping a towel around his waist when a blur smacked into him, and suddenly, he found himself kissing someone-Jaina- hard. She pulled away, and smiled up at him.  
  
"Hi." He said, a faint smile tracing his lips.  
  
"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
Jag scratched absently at his neck. "I've been better, I think. Head hurts terribly, sides hurt terribly, everything hurts, but otherwise, I'm good to go."  
  
Jaina snorted a laugh. "Right. Good to go."  
  
The technician cleared her throat. "Colonel Fel, everything's been healing up nicely. This was your last dunk, in a few days you should be feeling much better. You were smashed up pretty good."  
  
"So, what all was wrong with me?" inquired Jag.  
  
"Colonel, you had everything wrong. You had one of the worst concussions I've seen, along with a shattered shoulder, an almost collapsed lung, a broken collarbone and numerous burns, cuts, and a bunch of shrapnel embedded all over." Explained the tech, "Please, excuse me, I've got other patients to see to."  
  
Jag nodded, and then took a good long look at Jaina, who was cinching the belt on her robe a little tighter. He traced a finger lightly down her face. "A robe? Were you in a tank, too?"  
  
Jaina smiled at him. "I just got out. Are they keeping you for another night for observation?"  
  
Jag shook his head. "I don't think so. But, then again, I'm not sure." He flagged down a MD droid. "Can you tell me if I am supposed to stay overnight for observation?" he inquired.  
  
The droid canted its head to the side. "Most certainly, Colonel Fel. If you will wait for one moment…" the droid wandered off. Jag wrapped Jaina in a tight embrace while they waited, and he could feel her smile. The MD scuffled back. "Colonel Fel, both you and Lieutenant Solo are scheduled for overnight observations, but, they are to be aboard the New Republic medical frigate 'Found Hope'."  
  
"Thanks." Jag said. "And where can I find a change of clothes?"  
  
The droid turned around. "Colonel, I would suggest you ask Captain Terrik or his daughter."  
  
* * *  
  
Wedge Antilles sighed wearily. "Tycho, I don't think it's possible for us to retake Borleias. We don't have enough resources."  
  
His second-in-command nodded. "That's right. We lost a large portion of our fleet, and I'm still waiting to hear how General Fel and his group fared."  
  
Wedge winced. "I don't even want to hear it."  
  
"Well, I have some better news." Tycho offered.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Jag and Jaina are both out of bacta, and they're scheduled to transfer back to our med-frigate so they can return to active duty when ready."  
  
Wedge smiled. "Remind me to send Booster a thank you."  
  
"You have. Several times. And, the seven others Mirax found are transferring back today, also."  
  
"I love those Terrik people." Commented Wedge.  
  
" I bet you do. Now, about your nephew and his girlfriend, I heard Gavin discussing a welcome back party. Can we go crash it? Please?"  
  
"A welcome back party, and we weren't invited? Put another mark under 'Gavin' on my list of revenge. That's two for him, isn't it?"  
  
Tycho smiled. "It is. Should we warn him?"  
  
"Nah. He's a grown boy, he should know better."  
  
* * *  
  
A woman with a short black bob and a dark blue jumpsuit approached the two embracing pilots. Her brown eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Well, don't you two look better!"  
  
Jaina pulled away from Jag; she sensed his confusion, 'He must not know Mirax.' She thought, before grinning and pulling Mirax into a hug. "Thank you, Mirax, I owe you one!"  
  
Mirax just laughed. "I'll put it on Wedge's tab."  
  
Jaina laughed too. "Works for me." Then Jaina realized Jag was standing behind her, lost, she turned to him. "Jag, this is Mirax Terrik, Corran's wife. She's the one that happened by and saved us. Mirax, this is Colonel Jagged Fel, the one whose Clawcraft I borrowed…"  
  
Jag stepped forward, a hand extended, and he shook her hand, and bowed slightly. "My thanks, Mrs. Horn."  
  
Mirax laughed again. "Call me Mirax. Everyone else does. Jaina, how did you manage to catch such a mannerly gentleman?"  
  
Jaina flushed slightly, and she could tell Jag was embarrassed as well, but he cleared his throat. "What was that you said about 'borrowed Clawcraft', Lieutenant?"  
  
Jaina glanced away. "We'll discuss that later. Mirax, the MD said to talk to you about clothing?"  
  
The older woman nodded. "Jag, your flightsuit is a bloody, shredded rag, so I had the tailor droids create you a new one, and Jaina, the dark green one you were wearing was terribly, terribly bloodstained, so there's a new one waiting for you on my ship. I'm taking you guys back to the med-frigate as soon as your ready-"  
  
Jaina and Jag exchanged glances, and said simultaneously, "We're ready."  
  
Mirax looked surprised. "All right, then, I guess we can go…you've both been cleared by the medics?"  
  
Jag nodded. "I just want to grab a robe, don't want to walk around in a towel around the ship, but then I'm good to go." He walked over and snatched one its resting-place on a floating bed, and tugged it on, tying it around his waist. Jaina slid her hand into his, their fingers lacing automatically. Mirax led them through the Star Destroyer, trough a series of turbolifts and corridors, until they arrived at a docking bay, where a small freighter with sweeping, curving lines sat.  
  
Mirax fished out a comlink. "Corran, we're almost ready." Her comlink crackled back. "All right. I'm just finishing with the repairs."  
  
"Repairs?" Jaina asked.  
  
Mirax glanced back at them. "Father picked up a newer hyperdrive motivator for me, and Corran was installing it. Now we should be able to push point six past lightspeed."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Nice." Mirax waved them up the boarding ramp, "There's an empty bunk room down the hall to your left, if you two want to catch some shut eye. I tossed in your changes of clothes, too."  
  
"Thanks." Called Jaina, already being tugged by Jag inside. He led her through the Skate as if he knew where he was going. The first door on Jaina's left slid open, and Jaina followed Jag inside. The door clicked shut, and Jag pulled her into his strong arms, his lips finding her mouth and capturing it in a kiss. When they both had to finally break for air, he smiled down at her as she glanced up into his pale green eyes. She shoved him back in to the wall, her brown eyes sparking as they met with his confused and surprised stare.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again, Jag Fel. I thought you were going to die on me." She said, trying to sound stern and threatening, but softening the statement with a smile. Jag drew her to him, touched his forehead to hers, gazing deep into her brandy eyes. "I will try my hardest not to, Lieutenant. You have my word."  
  
"You really had me scared back there, you know. I was afraid I was going to lose you." She whispered around the lump forming in her throat.  
  
"But you didn't. I'm still here, and better than ever." Jag whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
Jaina laughed through the tears forming in her eyes, shaking her head. "You pilots and your egos."  
  
"But you find it attractive." Jag pointed out.  
  
"I sure do." She whispered, kissing him hard, arms winding around his neck.  
  
***  
  
ok, I hope ya guys like the chapter, just keep reviewing please! :D 


	37. Gavin's Party& Meet the Parents

A/N: this is the last chapter before the final chapter! one can only write so much, but maybe I'll do a different j/j story, later…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jag and Jaina stood in the med ward of the frigate 'Found Hope.' They were surrounded by several squadrons; Rogue, Vanguard, Twin Suns, and others. Gavin Darklighter grinned, the two young pilots were glowing amidst their friends. Pilot morale was high, everyone was in great spirits, despite the loss at Borleias.  
  
"I must admit, Gavin, this isn't that bad of a party. How'd you get the MDs to concede to a party in the ward?"  
  
Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin, and almost spilled the tumbler of whiskey he held. He turned around slowly, wincing. "Wedge, ah, I er-"  
  
"That would be General, Colonel Darklighter." Wedge shot coldly.  
  
"Er, General. How nice of you to, ah, grace us with your presence." He stuttered.  
  
"Thanks for the invite, Colonel. Might I add that this is strike two?"  
  
"Two?! What was the first one from?"  
  
"The little stunt you pulled on Borleias."  
  
"Ah. Well, we never got around to sending invites, General. It was just spread by word of mouth. Squadron to squadron. You know, that sort of thing. It was a spur of the moment thing." Gavin smiled uncertainly, remembering how Wedge loved to get revenge. Wedge just narrowed his eyes, and glared at him. Gavin gulped.  
  
"I invited General Fel and his crew, also, Colonel Darklighter." Wedge commented, voice icy.  
  
Gavin tried to repress a sign of annoyance. "Wedge-er, General," he corrected at the glare Wedge shot him, "You just don't invite people whose normal state of being is grim, to a party intentionally!"  
  
Wedge nodded. "I know. It's called 'party-crashing'. I also took the liberty of inviting a few other friends. Excuse me, I'd like to talk to my nephew." He shouldered his way through the crowd surrounding the two young pilots.  
  
Tycho appeared next to the pale Gavin. "He's just kidding you know. About being angry. Not about inviting the Chiss, though."  
  
Gavin's eyes were wide. "Not funny."  
  
***  
  
Jag laughed, sipping a whiskey and sliding his arm around Jaina's shoulders. "I wish I could have seen it."  
  
The pilots of Rogue Squadron just laughed, mumbling amongst themselves. Jag just rolled his pale green eyes and he leaned down to kiss Jaina. The Rogues immediately started cheering and catcalling, and when Jag pulled away, Jaina's face was flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Wedge spoke up. "You sure have loosened up from when you first came here."  
  
Corran grinned, responding for Jag. "He's surrounded completely by your band of maniacs and delinquents, Wedge. How could he not loosen up?"  
  
This drew another chuckle from the group. Wedge grinned. "Just remember Horn, you're part of my band of maniacs, too."  
  
Corran didn't answer that, just sipped his lomin ale.  
  
Wedge turned back to Jag. "Anyway, it's good to see you out of bacta and in good health, Jag."  
  
The faintest smile teased Jag's lips. "Thanks, Uncle Wedge."  
  
"And you as well, Lieutenant Solo. Oh, that reminds me, Jaina, while we're here," he fumbled in a pocket, pulling out a flimsy wrapped packet, handing it to Jaina. She studied it quizzically, and Wedge smiled. "Consider it your engagement present." Shock overrode both Jag and Jaina's face, but before they could protest, and before Jaina could open the package, Wedge raised his voice. "Can I have your attention, please, everyone?" he called out. The groups chattering and whispering fell silent, and turned to listen to Wedge. "I have an announcement to make. Due to her courage, and bravery and levelheadedness in the time of adversities, it is my pleasure to present Lieutenant Jaina Solo with the rank insignia of Major."  
  
The group applauded and cheered, and Jag pulled her into a fierce hug, and snuck a kiss. Jaina blushed bright red, surprise and wonder evident on her face. "Thanks, Wedge." She said, pleased.  
  
"I have the most confidence that you will excel in your new rank, Major." Wedge saluted, and a grinning and ecstatic Jaina returned it. Nodding one last time to Jag, Wedge disappeared into the crowd. Jag wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her again. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers. "It's about time you got that promotion." A silence rippled around the group, but the two pilots took no notice. Jaina just stared into the depths of his pale green eyes, smiling, and was about to say something, when someone coughed. Jag glanced away, at the source of the sound, and immediately released his hold on Jaina, looking like a Coruscanti Poison Stinger had just stung him. Jaina followed his line of sight curiously, and her bright smile faded away. Jag closed his eyes, and drew a deep breath. He snapped into a militarily straight position, and saluted. "General Fel."  
  
The man clad in black returned the salute. "Colonel Fel."  
  
Jaina suddenly felt fear clench her heart. This was Jag's father. Instead, she smiled at the graying, one-eyed General, waiting for Jag to make the introductions. Jag smiled nervously. "General, this is someone I'd like you to meet. Father, this is Major Jaina Solo. Jaina, this is my dad."  
  
She stepped forward, hand extended. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, General Fel."  
  
***  
  
'Familiar…why does she look so familiar? Other than she's Leia Organa's daughter…the dark brown hair-that's it! She's the one who was with Jag that one time…this just gets more and more interesting, doesn't it?' Baron Soontir Fel smiled at Jaina, stepping forward, and shaking her hand firmly. "The pleasure is mine, Major. I am glad to hear you are in good health. And, you as well, Jagged."  
  
Jag smiled slightly, stepping forward to embrace his father. "Jaina, if you would excuse me…"  
  
She nodded. "Go ahead. Just don't keep me waiting. I recall the last time you had a conversation with your father…"  
  
Spots of color appeared high on Jag's cheeks. "I won't. I promise, Major."  
  
Jaina winked at him, before turning to talk to some Twin Suns pilots.  
  
Jag turned to his father. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His father looked mildly surprised. "Wedge invited me. I can't come to a welcome back party for my son?"  
  
Jag smiled slightly. "Glad you're here."  
  
"Yes, I am too, now, about this Major Solo, you know, the one whose throat you were sticking your tongue down," Jag blushed, his face burning, but Soontir went on, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"A little while," Jag admitted.  
  
"A little while?" Soontir repeated.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you were going to tell me exactly when?"  
  
"I'm not sure, hadn't thought that far yet."  
  
"My son, tactical genius and always predicting and thinking ahead, didn't think ahead?" Soontir exclaimed.  
  
Jag felt his cheeks burn again. He said nothing.  
  
"Well, Jagged, it seems like she's ok. For a Rebel." Conceded the older Fel.  
  
"General," Jag hissed, "They are not Rebels any longer. They're Reps."  
  
"Same difference. I heard she saved your life?"  
  
"Correct, sir, and I in turn have saved hers many times as well."  
  
General Baron Soontir Fel smiled at the young colonel in front of him. He nodded. "And you care about her, as well?"  
  
"Yes, sir, we care about each other deeply."  
  
The older Fel's eye narrowed. "Very well then, you should not keep her waiting."  
  
Jag's smile grew. "Thank you." He turned and went back to Jaina, coming up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist, drawing her to him. She looked over her shoulder, into his pale green eyes, and smiled. Jag leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks for saving my life, Major." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Jaina smiled, leaning back in his strong arms. "Life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't here, Colonel."  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later, General Fel pulled Jaina aside. "Jagged tells me you saved his life. I want to say thank you. I owe you one. If it hadn't been for you, we probably would have lost another child."  
  
Jaina smiled. "Jag's tough, and he usually doesn't need much saving. More often than not, he's the one saving me. You don't owe me anything. I'm just trying to repay the debt I owe your son, if it weren't for him, I'd be dead a thousand times over."  
  
General Fel nodded, observing and analyzing the young Rebel. 'Finally, I think I've found the one Rebel X-wing pilot who's not a cocky and self- centered egotist. I think I like her. If Jag wants a Rebel, this one would be ok with me.'  
  
Jaina's smile grew, but she didn't let on that she'd understood what the General had thought. 'Don't want to weird him out too much yet.'  
  
***  
  
Han and Leia Organa Solo threaded their way through the throng of partying pilots, trying to find their daughter, Jaina. Han's frown increased as he spotted her in discussion with a one-eyed man. He nudged his wife with an elbow. "Doesn't he look familiar?"  
  
Leia gasped. "That's Baron Soontir Fel!"  
  
Han bristled. "What's an Imperial doing at a Rebel party? Crashing it?"  
  
"Han! He's Jag's father, he has just as much right to be here as you do!" Leia whispered, watching the exchange with interest, until Jaina wandered off, looking for someone.  
  
Han rolled his eyes. "Right, Princess. Would you like something to drink, I think I-"  
  
A screech cut him off, and then a small blur ran into him, hugging him. "Daddy!"  
  
He swung her around. "Hey, sweetheart!"  
  
Jaina smiled at her dad. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here!"  
  
"Wedge invited us," her mother interjected, stepping in to hug her daughter as well, "We heard about your incident."  
  
"Yeah," Han added, "And we heard you saved an Imperial."  
  
Jaina grinned. "His name is Jag."  
  
Leia froze. "As in, Colonel Jag Fel?"  
  
Jaina nodded, "That's the one."  
  
Leia exchanged amused glances with Han. Jaina rolled her eyes, and she sensed Jag coming up behind her. She whirled to greet him. "Jag, these are my parents, I'm sure you've met before, but, this is my mother, Ambassador Leia Organa Solo, and this is my dad, Han Solo. And, this, is Colonel Jagged Fel." She said, voice filled with pride.  
  
Jag shook Leia's hand before bowing. "Ambassador."  
  
Leia laughed. "Call me Leia, Colonel."  
  
Jag smiled slightly, "Alright, please, then, call me Jag. Everyone else does, except my mother and father." He stepped forward to shake Han's hand. "General Solo."  
  
Han cracked a famous lopsided Solo grin. "I resigned my commission years ago, Jag. Just Han now, no matter who hard your uncle will try to reactivate me."  
  
Jaina slid an arm around Jag, and grinned slyly up at him. Her parents once again exchanged amused glances, which quickly changed to shocked ones as Jag leaned down to kiss Jaina. Leia could tell it took all Han had not to go up to Jag, rip him away from his little girl and then beat him up. She was proud of his control, and Leia reached out and squeezed his hand, tugging him away. "He seems to be nice. He's a superior pilot, and a tactical genius from what I've heard, and their little romance could tie the NR with the Chiss."  
  
Han sighed in exasperation. "As hard as you try to stay out of politics, you just can't can you? I don't like him. He's not good enough."  
  
"Will anyone ever be?" Leia asked.  
  
Han looked thoughtful for a moment. "No." he stated simply.  
  
***  
  
alright, like I said at the top, the next chapter's going to be the last one, but that's cuz im sick of writing along this idea…maybe I'll start a new jaina/jag since other books have been released since I started this…I dunno…well, anyways, more up soon! :D 


	38. The Final Chapter

All right, everyone, this is the grand finale, and look for my new fic, which will be on the site soon, entitled The Battle At Hand…it's a Jaina/Jag fic after Rebel Stand…hope you enjoy this last chapter! maybe I'll write a sequel later! and now, with out further ado, the Final Chapter:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long after the party had ended, Jaina stood staring out a viewport, thinking. The lounge of the med-room was a disaster, but what else could be expected from a Rogue party? She stared out amongst the stars, wondering, when she sensed someone come up from behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. That someone was Jag, and he pulled her to him in a gentle embrace. She leaned back in his strong embrace, luxuriating in the feel of his arms around her. Jag kissed the side of her face, and she sighed.  
  
"It is beautiful out there, isn't it?" Jag murmured into her ear.  
  
Jaina smiled. "It is. You know, from right here, you can't tell that anything's wrong in the galaxy, or that we are being invaded by psychotic aliens."  
  
She could tell he nodded, and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence.  
  
"Standing here, looking out reminds me of the first time I met you," Jag whispered, "When we were on Ithor. You remember that?"  
  
Jaina smiled. "How could I forget? You were the grim, cocky, patronizing pilot from the distant regions, and I was the Jedi X-wing pilot who fascinated you."  
  
Jag chuckled, and Jaina could feel the rumble in his chest. He laced his fingers with hers, and continued on. "And then, I didn't see you again for two years, until Hapes…that dinner…and we argued about everything. I thought you had to be the most confusing woman in the galaxy…" He smiled again, "And you probably thought I was the hottest pilot in the known galaxy, right?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "Right."  
  
"And after that, everything kinda blurred together. Your crash on that weird little jungle planet nearly scared me to death, and then your aunt and uncle set up that dinner for us at Eclipse…and my dad showed up at Alderaan…and then I'm in bacta…and suddenly, poof, here we are."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I guess time does fly when you're having fun." She quipped. "Well, fun most of the time." She amended, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Jag placed a kiss on her hand, and rested his head on top of hers. She twisted around in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead thoughtfully, before clearing his throat. Jaina glanced up at him curiously. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"I was just thinking how much I love seeing the galaxy with you in my arms." He said softly.  
  
Jaina smiled. "I thoroughly enjoy seeing the galaxy with your arms around me, Colonel. I feel safer this way; more protected, more loved."  
  
Jag caught his lips with hers, savoring the kiss. He felt her open her mouth against his, inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he did. Jaina ran her fingers through his short black hair, and seconds stretched into moments until they both needed to break for air. She stepped back just slightly to look up at him, and smile softly, her smile lighting up her whole face, and her brandy-brown eyes sparkled. "Any special reason for that, Colonel?"  
  
Jag grinned, shaking his head, looking down into her mesmerizing brandy eyes. "No reason, other than I love you…I love kissing you and holding you, love everything about you…and I'd love to see the rest of the galaxy with you in my arms, forever."  
  
Jaina's breath caught in her throat, and her deep brown eyes widened slightly. "Jag," she whispered, "Are you asking me to-"  
  
Jag took both of her hands in one of his, and he dropped to one knee, while his left hand reached into a pocket. He pulled out a small platinum ring, with a single corusca gem set in the center, sparkling with in the dim light. "Jaina," he said, voice catching, "Jaina Solo, would you make me the happiest man in the galaxy… and be my wife?"  
  
Unshed tears sparkled in Jaina's liquid brown eyes, as she looked down at Jag's earnest, yet nervous expression. Her brown eyes locked with his pale green ones, and she saw love and admiration and caring in his gaze, and she knew his gaze mirrored her own. A tear slipped out, and slid down her cheek, and she drew a shaky breath. Licking her lips to wet them, she whispered, voice breaking, "Nothing in the galaxy or beyond could please me more. Yes, Jagged Fel, I will marry you." And then she was lost in the sweetness of his lips as he rose to kiss her, his hand sliding the exquisite ring onto her hand. 


End file.
